Mommy Dearest
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy is thinking about her origins...
1. Chapter 1

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 1  
"Soul searching"_**

It was snowing hard. The play was over and he had been magnificent as usual. He had come back to his duty, his obligations, after seeing her crying while looking at him act in that sordid third class theatre. He was seeing her everywhere, that time was the one time it marked him, it touched him so much that he decided to go back and fulfill his duty. She had that kind of power on him, she was part of him. He was sorry he had made her cry like that, she looked so hurt and so sad…That was not his purpose in life, to make her cry. She cried when he forced her to ride that horse with him after kissing her to make forget about her dead boyfriend she couldn't stop thinking and talking about, while she was in his arms, she cried when he left college leaving her behind, she cried when he had to break up with her because an obsessed colleague saved his life and lost her leg…and, even if he imagined it, she cried when she saw him so drunk and acting so bad in that awful theatre. He decided to sober up, because even his visions were disappointed in him! He wanted the next time she sees her, or her vision, he wanted her to be proud of him. So he went back, to his responsibilities. Hathaway took him back, because of his talent and Susanna…. well she was happy to have him back, even if it was the same cold attitude, it was the man she love.

Terrence Grandchester entered a nice French restaurant. He had a table for one and he ordered some Scotch. He drank it and then he ordered another one.

A lady in her thirties was looking at him from her table where she was sitting alone too.

- If you want to get drunk, you're really in the right place, she said

Terrence looked at her, and for a second, he thought he saw "Her" green eyes and some freckles.

- Bloody hell!!! I'm having visions again!!!!

- I can assure you I'm really here, said the lady…

She stood up. She could feel his pain.

- Aren't you the "King of Broadway"?

- Do you see any crown on my head?

- You've got the sense of humour, I like that!

He looked at her and something made him stop his sarcasm.

- I'm sorry, I'm in a crappy mood…he finally said

- Can I sit with you?

- Sure…

He stood up to pull the chair for her.

- So what's a handsome and talented young man like you, doing here alone drowning his sorrow in alcohol? Shouldn't you be on the top of the world?

- Well, the top of the world is not what it's cracked up to be…

- Really? Tell me more… Let me introduce myself first, my name is Lynda de Rothschild…

- Rothschild? Terrence Grandchester, you already know that…

- Grandchester, any relation with the duke?

- My father…

- I thought it was just a stage name…why are you here instead of being in London's society pages?

- Well, I thought you'd be in France with your family…

- Don't you just love New York? I just can't stay away…

- I love New York… can't you tell?

- Well my family is also here, another part is in France, but my immediate family is here

- "Lynda" isn't that Spanish?

- My father had Mexican maid he liked a lot…, she said without cracking a smile

Terry looked at her surprised. She looked at him with mocking eyes and they bust out laughing.

- Well I don't know, he spells it with a "y" instead of an "i"…

- It means "beautiful" and you are very beautiful…

- Why thank you, Terrence, you're very handsome yourself…

- Listen to us… aren't we full of ourselves???

They burst out laughing again.

- You want to order? Said Lynda

- Yes… you put me in a good mood, said Terry smiling

- I'm glad… with all the drinks you took you need to eat

- You sound like my mother…

- I could be your mother…

- Do you have any children?

- No…

Lynda sounded said when she said that.

- I'm not married, she add

- Well my mother wasn't married when she had me…

- Really?

- Yes… well since we're talking about it… Eleonor Baker is my mother

- The Great Eleonor Baker? Wow!

- Yes…so I'm the living proof that you can have a baby without being married

- I knew that, said Lynda smiling, you're a very sweet boy… Tell me why are you so sad? Life has been good to you, you've got a successful career, you're a natural on stage, just like your mother…

- Yeah, it's in the genes…

- So… oh… your love life…

- My love life…

- How did you lose her? Can you get her back?

- No… it's over for good. I can't be with her…

- Why?

- Well I have a duty to fulfill…

- A duty?

- Yes…a while ago when I got the part of Romeo in Rome and Juliet, during the rehearsal, a spotlight almost fell on my head if the girl playing Juliet didn't push me away, but she got hit on the leg which had to be amputated…

- Oh…double whammy! Poor baby…did you love your girlfriend?

- I fell in love with her from the moment I laid my eyes on her…

- I know how you feel…

- Why aren't you married?

- Maybe because I couldn't be with the one I wanted…

- No arranged marriage???

- Yes, but I always manage to ruin everything…

- Clever girl…

- If I get married one day, it will be because I wanted to, not because my father wanted a merger or some fake title of nobility…

- Well I have to marry Susanna, and I'm dying just thinking about it….

- Then don't marry her…you can't tie yourself to someone you don't love

- She saved my life, I owe her

- So she saved your life to have it???

- Kind of…I might have died…

- But you're dead now anyway… without the girl you love

- Well, I have a duty to be with the one who saved my life…

While they were talking the waiter came to take their order.

- I'll have a chateaubriand, said Lynda, with potatoes and green beans, and some fruit juice

- I'll have the same, said Terry

They ate their dinner and then they left the restaurant.

- I'll drive you home, said Terry

- I have a driver, don't worry about me. But it was nice talking to you…

- Yeah, thank you for the company

- You can come and see me anytime…and I mean it…

- All right

- Here is my address…

- Thank you Lynda…

After that, they became very good friends. Terry would go see her almost every night after the theatre. He would then go back to his home very late. Susanna was not happy.

- Terry, you always come back late, I barely see you…

- You know I'm busy at the theatre, Susanna

- Where do you go after that?

- I go and have dinner

- I can have dinner ready for you here…

- I know, but I like eating alone…

- You probably have a second rate actress you're sleeping with!

- Susanna, I'm exhausted… I'm going to bed

He would leave the room and she would go to her room alone…All he had to do is think about the next day when he was going to leave the house to go to the theatre, and see his best friend, Lynda de Rothschild…

The birds were chirping in the morning and a new day was starting. Candy was at the Pony Home. She was taking care of the children. But she needed something more. She wanted to go back to Chicago… She remembered seeing Terry in that third rate theatre, so drunk and so lost… Why did she walk away from him?? Didn't she love him anymore? But she did…It was so painful to see him and yet she was happy to see him too. It took her everything she had not to go get him and sober him up and put him back on track…But she walked away… she walked away from her love, the love of her life, but why was she feeling so bad? She loved him so much, but… She went to talk to her two mothers.

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, she said

- Yes, Candy, said Miss Pony, what is it?

- Miss Pony, I want to back to Chicago…

- Oh, said Sister Maria, you don't like taking care of the children?

- Yes I do, you know I do. But I need a change… I need to do some soul searching…

- And how are you going to do that in Chicago? Said Miss Pony

- I'll find a way, said Candy

- You're free to go, Candy. Go and come back when you're ready…, said Sister Maria

- Thank you so much…, said Candy. I love you. You're my two mothers!

Yes, her two mothers. She never had a real mother, she was abandoned as a baby…just a baby, she was tossed away like yesterday's laundry, leaving her up bringing to perfect strangers… She never thought about it before, but… lately she's been feeling very bad thinking about her origins. Was she the product of rape? An adulterous affair? Incest? Anything was possible…

She went to Lakewood to see Albert and tell him her plans.

- Albert, she said smiling

- Candy! How are you?

- Well I came to tell you I'm leaving for Chicago

- Oh…

- Yes… I need to do some soul searching

- In Chicago?

- Well I can start from there…

- What is it Candy? You look sad

- I just need some time to myself…

- All right… you can go to the mansion.

- I will

- And you can go to the hospital to get hired if you wish, I fixed all the mess the Reagan did…

- Thank you so much Albert!

- Well I have some things to do here, otherwise I would've come with you

- That's ok, I'll be fine. I'm going to see Annie and Archie…

- Have a nice trip back. I'm going to take off soon…

- For places unknown?

- Yes… you want to come with me?

- No, I need to do this one on my own.

- Fine.

She stayed and had lunch with him. Then she went to see Tom.

- Hey Tommy! She said smiling

- Candy!!! How's my little sister?

- Feeling blue…

- What about?

- I don't know exactly…

- Are you thinking about your ex boyfriend?

- I always think about him, Tom. I can't just shut down my feelings

- Nobody expects you to…You've been through a lot…

- I saw him…

- Who?

- Terry…

- Where?

- When I was looking for Albert…in a third rate theatre…

- And…

- He was so drunk he could barely say his lines…it was awful!

- What did you do?

- Nothing…

- Nothing?

- Nothing, I just walked away…, I left him there…

- You left him there? You, who pleads the cause of flies?

- I don't know what came over me… maybe my life was so bad, that I didn't care what happens to him

- Candy you know that's not true… you still love him

- Yes, and I want to be with him, but nothing works out the way I want to… everybody who got adopted had happy families, I got the house from hell…

- They say what goes around, comes around…

- Yeah right! Was I a bad person?? Do I hurt people on purpose? No… but good things doesn't seem to want to happen to me… Anyway, enough with the self pity! I came to say goodbye…

- Goodbye?

- Yes, I'm going to Chicago…

- Oh… the big city. You're leaving us again

- I'll come back, when I'm ready

- All right…you do what you need to do…

- Thank you…bye Tommy, she said hugging him

- Bye little sister…

She left the Steve farm and she went to the Cartwright farm to see her pal Jimmy.

- Boss! Said Jimmy, what bring you by?

- I came to say goodbye. I'm going back to Chicago…

- Oh…you're leaving again?

- Yes, I need a change…

- You mean you need a life… taking care of the orphans, you're going to end up like Miss Pony…alone and taking care of kids abandoned by their real parents…

- Jimmy!!! Some of the kids, their parents are dead…

- Same difference! Still other people's kids!

- What Miss Pony does is very noble, she gave a home to you and me…

- So you see yourself doing this for the rest of your life??

Candy didn't answer.

- That's what I thought…, said Jimmy

- Well it doesn't mean that I can't change my mind…

- Candy, I'm sure you want to do more things, different things and if you can, go for it!!! Your adoptive father is rich , take advantage

- Thanks Jimmy. I'm going to miss you

- You too, boss… Bye and take care

She went back to the Pony Home and she took her things. Some volunteers from the village had come to help out at the Pony Home. Albert had sent them. The Pony Home was getting a monthly allowance, courtesy of William Albert Andrew.

- Good bye Candy, said Miss Pony, I hope you find what you're looking for…

- Thank you Miss Pony, Sister Maria…

- Goodbye Candy said Sister Maria, don't forget to pray the Lord for guidance

- I won't, said Candy kissing her. Thank you. Good bye children!

- Bye Candy, bye Candy!!! Said the children

She went to the train station and she took the train to Chicago. She arrived at the mansion in the evening. She found Archie with Annie, who were surprised to see her.

- Candy! Said Annie smiling, it's so good to see you!

- Oh Annie! Said Candy, it's so good to see you too…

- Candy! Said Archie, you're back! You're staying here with us, I hope…

- Is the tree house available?

- No, said Archie laughing, it's occupied with animals… you wouldn't want to kick them out? Would you?

- Oh no, the poor animals wouldn't know where to go…, said Candy, I guess I don't have the choice but to share my father's mansion!

They burst out laughing. They had a lot of fun together. Annie spent the night with them at the mansion. She was sharing Candy's room.

- Candy…said Annie, now that we're alone, what's wrong?

- Why would you think something is wrong?

- Because I've known you since like forever…you can't hide anything from me…

- I don't know exactly what's wrong…I …just need some soul searching time…

- Soul searching?

- Yes… I need some time alone

- So where are you going to go?

- I don't know… but I'll go tomorrow at the hospital to see Professor Leonard… Albert managed to take me off the black list…

- That's good. Is that all?

- No…

- Candy, tell me…

- I saw Terry…

- You did? Where?

- When I went looking for Albert… he was in a small cheap theatre, drunk and acting bad….

- Oh my God! What did you do?

- Nothing…

- What do you mean, nothing?

- Nothing, I cried and I left the theatre…

- You left him there, in that state?

- Yes…

- Why???

- I… don't know…I abandoned the man I love and it hurts like hell

- But he's back on Broadway…so seeing you must have done something

- It was not too long after I saw him. I met with his mother who told me he was back to his duty…

- You did a good thing

- He was so drunk he must've thought he imagined me… I walked away from the man I love… What's wrong with me???? How could I have been so heartless? My mother abandoned me, she must've been heartless to leave her baby on the doorstep of an orphanage…

- Candy…

- No, Annie, we have to face the truth! They abandoned us! They didn't want us! We were an inconvenience!

- Maybe they didn't have the choice…

- I've been at the Pony Home, I see mothers coming every day to leave their children so we could take care of them, because they can't… some of them come back some of them don't because they simply abandon them or they've died in the mean time….Our mothers could've come inside and left us, giving their names…but they chose the coward way, abandoning babies on a doorstep…

- Candy, why are you thinking about that now?

- Maybe I take after her…maybe I'm like her and I abandon the people I love, I abandoned Terry

- You have stop punishing yourself Terry is back on stage…

- No thanks to me…

- Candy…

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so whiny… Let's sleep. Tomorrow is another day…

The next day, Candy went to St. Joan's Hospital to see Professor Leonard.

- Candy! How are you?

- I'm fine…

- You want your job back?

- Well I wanted to talk to you about that. That mission to Florida, you sent me to a while back, do you have anymore like that?

- It's funny you mention that, because I have a lot more like that, as a matter of fact. You can go throughout the country and work for a while and leave for another mission without having to come back here

- Really? Said Candy, that would be wonderful! That's just what I need.

- You can leave as early as tomorrow…

- That's great! Thank you Professor Leonard!

- Your adoptive father has made a very generous donation to our hospital, so if I can make his daughter happy…

- Thank you so much

- And I'm sorry for having to let you go…

- That's ok, said Candy smiling, I know it wasn't your fault. But thank you for giving me a job now

- You're very welcome.

Candy went back to the manor to announce to her friends she was leaving

- Already? Said Annie

- Yes, I leave tomorrow…

- When are you coming back?

- I have no idea, I just know that I'm going to be on the road for some time…It's just what I need

- Candy, said Archie, you barely got here…

- I know I was just passing by… I need this Archie.

- All right, said Archie, good luck on your trips

- Thank you…

Candy spent the day with her friends and she got her luggage ready. She was ready to go. She spent the whole night talking with Annie who was telling her about kissing Archie and getting to first base.

- It's so wonderful Candy! You should try…

- Terry kissed me…

- He did?

- Yes… but I slapped him

- You what??

- And he slapped me…

- Oh… that must have been fun!

- But now I think about the only kiss I got from him and it was so good…

- Why did you slap him?

- I had to ruin everything; as usual…I told you something is wrong with me…

- Not your mother again…

- All right I won't say it, but you get my drift…Maybe I set myself to be rejected… I slapped him; I let him go very fast without thinking… like I wanted to be hurt and alone like when I was abandoned…

Annie hugged her hard.

- I hope you find what you're looking for…

- I hope so too…

Candy took the train the next day. Her two friends took her to the train station.

- Good luck Candy, said Archie

- Thanks, said Candy, I'll come for your wedding when you decide on a date…

- Keep in touch , said Annie, or I'll never forgive you if you miss my wedding

Candy got on the train and left. She was turning a new leaf and was going to do some soul searching during her journey. Her first stop was Florida again…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**

****  
**_Chapter 2  
"Rumour has it..."_**

Candy was in Florida for a week taking care of a little boy who had a blood disease. He was very weak, but she was trying to cheer him up. She knew his days were numbered. His mother was at his bed side day and night. She cried only when she was alone, she didn't want her little boy to see her sad. Candy thought how much that woman was loving her child and how sad she was going to be when he dies.

- I'm prepared, said the mother, no that's not true, because nobody is prepare to lose a child.

_"But some people are ready to abandon their child…" Said Candy bitter in her head._

- Nobody should be prepare to lose a child, said Candy, it's ok…

She hugged Candy, who wasn't only being the nurse, but she was a moral comfort for the parents and the patient.

Candy was walking in town looking for an address…She finally found it. It was a big mansion and she rang the door. A butler opened the door.

- Yes?

- I would like to see Miss Patricia…

- May I ask who's asking for her?

- Tell her , it's Candy

- Very well, said the butler, wait here

The butler left and a few minutes later, Candy saw her friend running towards her. She jumped to her neck.

- Candy!! Oh my God! It is you!!! I thought the butler was playing tricks on me!!

- Patty! Said Candy hugging her back

- Oh Candy! What are you doing here in Florida????

- Well I'm working on the road, so I thought I'd say hello to my dear friend Patricia

- That's nice of you and also a nice surprise

They walked to the living room. A maid brought them some tea and sandwiches.

- Candy, you look… sad… what's wrong?

- Well I'm still thinking about Terry…

- Yes, I still think about Stear… do you know he never kissed me?

- Well Terry did kiss me…

- At least you've got that memory… I have nothing physical to remember him by…

- What about the dances?

- That's not enough… I wanted him to kiss me! He left without even saying goodbye… a dear Jane letter!

- You sound like you're angry with him…

- I am! How could he leave me for that stupid war! And get kill on top of that!

- I don't think he knew he was going to get kill

- Yes he did, he knew by going to risk his life at the war, he might not come back…he just didn't care about us enough to stay with me! That was more important than me!!!!

- Patty, said Candy hugging her, it's ok to be angry, you need that to move on… I've been angry too lately…

- Against Terry?

- No, against my mother…

- Your mother?

- For abandoning me…

The two friends continued talking, and then Candy had to leave.

- I'll come and see you on my free time, ok?

- I'm so glad you're in Florida with me!!! Said Patty hugging her hard

In New York, Terry was with his new friend, spending a lot of time together. People started to talk But Terry didn't care. He went to see his mother after the theatre one evening.

- Mum! He said smiling

- Terrence, you remembered I existed?

- Mum!

He hugged her and they walked to the living room.

- Rumour has it, that you've been seeing Lynda de Rothschild a lot…

- Rumour…hum

- Terrence, are you sleeping with her?

- Boy, you go straight to the point, don't you mum?

- Are you sleeping with Lynda de Rothschild? She repeated

- Mum…no I'm not!

- Don't lie to me…

- I'm not lying mum…she's only a friend

- A friend?

- Yes, she's fun to be around …

- That's all?

- Yes…

- I believe you…but Terrence…

- I'm not going to stop seeing her because of some stupid rumours

- She's old enough to be your mother

- You're my mother…not her

- What are you saying? Did she try to sleep with you?

- No! Mum! I told you we're just friends…

- Not "friends with benefits"?

- Like you used to have?

- Terrence!!! I'm still your mother!

- I'm sorry mum…But if I tell you that Lynda is just a friend, it's the truth

- What does Susanna thinks about that?

- Susanna… I don't really care what she thinks

- Terry…

- Mum… I was forced to be with her. I don't like it, I will never like it…

- She saved your life…

- Why couldn't I just buy her dinner and move on? I had to spend the rest of my life with her, give up the woman I love…

- Candy….right! Now I get it!

- You get what?

- Why you befriended Lynda de Rothschild…

- You do?

- Yes…

- You lost me…

- Can you describe her to me?

- She's blond, green eyes and she's got some freckles on her nose…

- Hum hum… sounds familiar?

Terrence looked at his mother surprised.

- Oh my God! I just described Candy! Said Terry

- Yep!

- Lynda looks like Candy? But… no! That's gross! I don't want to sleep with her!

- But something is attracting you to her; she reminds you of Candy!

Terrence remained silent. Was that the truth? Was he friends with Lynda because she looked like Candy? He did feel good in her presence…But…no! It was nothing sexual!

- You're right… that's kind of scary…but… , said Terrence

- Well as long as you don't sleep with her thinking she's Candy…

- Mum, you had to burst my bubble, did you? You're jealous!

- Jealous?

- Yes, that I spend all my free time with Lynda! She makes me feel good! That's all! She could be my mother, in fact she mothers me most of the time…

- I'm your mother…

- I know mum… you'll always be my mother. You don't have to be jealous of Lynda… she's just a good friend. I promise you.

He stood up and hugged her, she hugged him back.

- I was a little jealous, baby, said Eleonor, you're my baby

- I'll always be your baby, mum. That will never change. Lynda de Rothschild is just a good friend.

He had dinner with his mother and then he went back home to find Susanna sulking again.

- Terry! Where were you?

- I was having dinner with my mother…

- Yeah right! I'm sure Lynda de Rothschild can pass off as your mother!

- Susanna…

- How could you sleep with an older woman???!!! She's old enough to be your mother!!!!

- That doesn't mean she is…she is a woman though…

- Terry! How could you say that to me?

- I come back home and you accuse me of sleeping with another woman!

- That's because everybody is talking about it! You're not even hiding!

- Why should I hide the fact that I'm friend with a rich woman???

- Aren't you ashamed to be her boy toy??

- Actually no. I enjoy her company a lot…

- Terry…I'm here, I'm beautiful. You can have me whenever you want…I know I lost my leg but it was to save your life…it was worth it, because I love you so much… I forgive you…

- You forgive me? For what?

- For sleeping with Lynda de Rothschild…

- I didn't ask you for your forgiveness…

- You don't want me…?

- Susanna, before the accident, did I give the impression I was interested in you?

- No, but on stage…

- That was work, acting… I never wanted you before, and I don't want you now… I chose you, but I don't want you…your mother forced my hand and Candy left me, so I could be with you. Don't forget that. So, you and I, can never ever have a normal relationship…

Susanna was crying.

- You'd rather have an older woman…, said Susanna

- We are not having this conversation. I'm going to bed, Susanna. I'm exhausted…Good night

Terry left the room to go to his bedroom. Susanna's jealousy was annoying him…

The following weeks, Robert Hathaway called Terrence in his office.

- Terrence, your personal life is none of my business, but… rumour has it that you're very tight with Lynda de Rothschild…

- You're right Robert, my personal life is none of your business…

- Your "friend" just donated a lot of money to the theatre…

- What?

- Yes… she's very generous too…

- I've got nothing to do with this. She enjoyed the theatre long before I was in the picture…

- Yes, she did…but she never gave us any money

- Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

- It's a good thing…I just wanted to let you know, how generous your friend was…

- Thank you for the information, would that be all Robert?

- Yes…

Terry left the office and instead of being upset he was amused. Lynda was full of surprises. A generous donation? Robert thought he was intimate with her…

She came to see his play that evening and he had her in his loge after the play.

- Terrence, she said you were marvellous, as usual

- Thank you Lynda…I wanted to talk to you about something…

- The cheque I gave the theatre?

- Yes…

- Well you know we the rich people like to throw money away a lot, so I figure why not help the theatre instead of buying myself a new diamond necklace I don't really need…

Terry looked at her. Those green eyes… like Candy's…he couldn't get upset with her.

- That was very nice of you. Only everybody thinks it's because I keep your bed warm…

- We can't control what people think, Terrence.

- Unfortunately…

- Ready for dinner?

- Yes, let's go…

They went for dinner and then Lynda went back to her place. She found her father waiting for her.

- Lynda, he said, I was waiting for you…

- Father, she said coldly, what do you want…?

- Rumour has it…that you've got yourself a new boy toy

- You should know better than to listen to rumours father…

- The King of Broadway… he's young enough to be your son…

- He's a man…

- Lynda!

- Father, what do you want? I doubt you came all the way here just to talk about my new boy toy…

- You were always the most stubborn of my children… you've ruined all the marriages I've arranged for you…

- Please tell me you don't have another one planed…

- I need a merger…

- A merger?

- Yes…with the Lloyd's Bank…

- And that's my problem because…?

- Because a marriage would be a good thing for you and for business

- I can't believe what I'm hearing!!!! Not again, father!!!

- Lynda, I need this, please be mature this time and don't ruin it for me…

- It's not like you need the money…

- I want this…

- So I'm a pawn on your board game…again!

- I don't need a scandal. It wouldn't be good for business… you don't want to ruin our business, do you?

- Of course not…

- So your boy toy…

- I'm not giving up Terrence…

- Lynda…

- There will be no scandal, I promise you… who's my suitor this time?

- Steven Lloyd…

- What??? That playboy?

- Well apparently his father is desperate to have him married too… you know him, from school, don't you?

- Yes, I do… said Lynda bitter

Steven? Her father was arranging a marriage between her and Steven Lloyd?? This couldn't be happening!

- Why him?? He's a womaniser!

- Well you like young boys, you're going to be the perfect couple!

- Father!!!

- No scandal… the Lloyds need this too…Please Lynda

She looked at her father. Oh what the heck? She should get married… She'll just have to get rid of her husband later…but it was Steven Lloyd…

- All right, I'll do it this time…, she finally said

Her mother entered the room. She was pleased with her daughter's words.

- Lynda, finally! I'm happy you agree, said her mother

- Mother…

- You have to get married. At your age living alone and entertaining younger men…

- You're listening to the rumours too? Said Lynda, don't believe everything you hear

- As long as you don't have a bastard child, we're fine said her father

- Yes, rumours go up in smoke, but a child is concrete and we can't deny it…, said her mother, so keep your rumours and avoid the concrete bastard child, that is until you're married…

Lynda remained silent. She felt so sad all of a sudden. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to show her parents.

- You'll have to adjust to married life and stop your affairs …or be more discreet. You can even pass of someone else's kid as your husband's…, continued her mother

- I can't believe what I'm hearing!! Said Lynda, you two are both out of your minds!

- We're trying to accommodate you, since you seem to be enjoying your liberty…, said her father, just stay married long enough for the merger to go through…

- You're trying to accommodate me, by telling I can cheat on my husband and even pass off another man's kid as he's?? What kind of parents are you???

- We're just trying to be on the same page as you…, said her father

- You really need this marriage, do you? Said Lynda

- Yes, said her father, we need this…please Lynda, no scandal

- All right. I promise you, no scandal…, she said with a weary tone

- Very well…,said the father, we're going to leave you now

Her parents left and Lynda went to her bedroom and she burst into tears… Her parents had unwillingly opened an old wound…

Mother's Day was kind of new celebration in America during that time. Anna Jarvis was among the first to celebrate Mother's Day in America. There was big party for the occasion on Sunday afternoon, organised by Anna Jarvis. Lynda, who went to lots of charity events, was part of the celebration. She met Terrence there with his mother Eleonor Baker.

- Lynda! Said Terrence smiling

- Terrence! She said hugging him briefly

- This is my mother, Eleonor Baker, mum this is Lynda de Rothschild

- Please to meet you…,said Lynda smiling

- Likewise, said Eleonor smiling

- Lynda, said Terrence, you're celebrating mother's day? I didn't know you were close to your mother. Because I know you don't have children…

Lynda felt bad. But she didn't show it.  
- Well I just think that it's about time we celebrate mothers! I might become a mother one day…

- You're getting married or something? Asked Terrence with a mocking tone

- Or something… said Lynda

- What??? You're getting married??? You're not even dating!

- Terrence, I'll tell you about it later…not here

- All right, said Terry

Eleonor was looking at them. They looked so close, but it was more like best buddies kind of closeness, not lovers. She was reassured. Terry needed someone because he was going through something hard, adjusting to life without Candy and Lynda was actually helping him a lot with her friendship.

After the Mother's Day festivities, Terrence went with Lynda to have dinner. It was just the two of them

- So Lynda, tell me…you're getting married…

- Well my father has a merger….

- A merger??? An arranged marriage? Again?

- Yep!

- Are you going to ruin it again?

- Well…

- You actually want to do it…

- Yes….

- Why?

- I'm in my thirties… I want a family…

- Yeah right! Who's the loser?

- Don't call him that….

- Touchy….

- Terrence…

- You like him…

- Well I was in school with him…

- Oh… an old boyfriend

- Something like that…

- What do you mean?

- Well something happened when I was fifteen…

- He kissed you and you slapped him? Said Terry with a mocking tone

- Is that what happened to you?

- With the girl I loved, yes…

- Oh…cold shower

- No kidding! But we were talking about you…

- Right… when I was fifteen…I went with the school to Paris for the summer. I had a crush on him…

- What about him?

- Well I don't think he even knew I existed… so when we had the party to end the summer, he had a little too much to drink and I thought he wanted me finally so I…

- You let him play with you…

- I lost my virginity that night, it was wonderful… only the next day he couldn't remember anything…

- Oh…

- To this day, he doesn't remember sleeping with me… I was so upset I wanted to forget too…but I couldn't…

- Why?

- I got pregnant….

- Oh my God! What did you do?

- I just hid it from my parents. I was in boarding school I was able to hide it from the nuns… when my due date came close, I went to our castle in the country. Nobody ever went there… I had the baby and I left her on the door step of an orphanage…

- "Her"?

- Yes, it was a girl, said Lynda crying…I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice… Nobody knows about this. You're the first person I've told…

- I'm very flattered you trust me with your secret…come here…

Terrence stood up and he went to hug her. She cried for a while. Then they finished their dinner and went to the living room to have some tea.

- So that's why you agreed to this marriage, because he's the father of your baby?

- He doesn't even know we had a thing… well if I'm going to get married one day, it might as well be with someone I used to love…and I'm tired of rebelling against my father…

- It's Mother's Day and I said you had no children! How insensitive of me! I'm so sorry Lynda

- You didn't know, it's ok…

- Did you ever try to look for your daughter?

- No…my family could take my affairs, but not a bastard child…

- She's still your child and their grandchild… I'm a bastard child… my father still thinks of me as his heir…

- I know I sound weak to you, Terrence, but you don't understand my family…

- I say if you put them in front of a fait accompli they would have no choice

- My family is not ready for that…

Terrence didn't insist. He was hurting for her.

- Today, especially today I'm think about her… I wish she was here…

- You can look for her…

- But…

- You want your daughter, don't you?

- I'm getting married…

- To the father of your baby… you can be a family if you find her….

Lynda remained silent. Her daughter, and… Steven…

- He doesn't remember being with me…

- Well you'll have to make him remember that his careless night left a permanent impact….

- I really miss my baby…

- Then go and look for her…

- I will…thank you Terrence.

- You're welcome Lynda. I hope everything works out for you

- It's going to be dicey…. Oh my God! Please give me strength!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**  
**_Chapter 3  
"A new chance at happiness"_**

Candy was very happy to spend some time with Patty. They had a lot of fun together. Patty had a suitor interested in her, but she was making him squirm a little. She had changed; she had lost her baby fat and looked more mature and elegant. Stear was her first love, but he never kissed her so she could consider that a childhood crush or even puppy love. She had her whole life in front of her and she was going to live it to the fullest.

- Patty, what's got into you…?

- I can't spend the rest of my life crying over Stear, how old am I ?

- You're right, you're alive, you have to live…Stear would understand

- Even if he doesn't, he can't really object, can he?

- Patty…

- He left without saying anything, he didn't say goodbye! I'm angry at him for leaving me and dying on me! Let's not think about that.. he probably didn't love me the way I love him…he would've said goodbye…he never even tried to kiss me… I have some friends here, they get kissed all the time… what was wrong with the Cornwell brothers??? Archie wasn't kissing Annie either….Terry seemed to be the only normal guy in the bunch, he kissed you, he expressed his feelings for you…

- I slapped him…

- Well you've got your own issues… but didn't you want to kiss him again after that?

- Yes, more than ever, but when I got to New York, he was preoccupied with the Susanna matter…

- He probably didn't want you to get too close to him…because he knew he had to let you go…

- He could've said something…I'm angry at him too now…And I'm not proud of what I'm feeling…

- Candy, it's normal to get angry… you can't be always happy...something awful happened to you, you left the man you loved with all your heart to another woman you didn't know from Adam…

- I just can't stop the anger… and I don't know where it's coming from…

- Everything happens for a reason…when you find the source of your anger, it will hopefully go away…

- I hope so, Patty… I have to leave Florida. My mission here is over…

- I'm going to miss you

- Tell me what happens with your new suitor…

- I will…and if I fall for him, I'm going to go for it… so that if something happens, I won't live with regrets of missing kisses that should've happened…

Candy burst out laughing.

- Well Archie finally changed his attitude, he and Annie have been kissing a lot and even touching

- Good for her! Said Patty smiling, she should take advantage to the fullest

- She's beside herself with joy! I have to go, Patty

She hugged her friend and went back to her work

The little boy was doing a little better.

- Thank you for your help, said the mother, you're a very good nurse

- You're very welcome…and believe in miracle, when man can't do it, Jesus does it for you…Pray.

- Thank you Candy, I will…

She said her goodbyes, prayed with them and she left. Patty came to get her with her driver and her suitor.

- Candy this is Jacques, his mother is French, said Patty

- Pleased to meet you, Jacques, said Candy smiling

- Likewise, said Jacques kissing her hand

They went to the train station and they had some tea at a little restaurant before Candy's train arrived.

- Write me letters Candy, ok? Or call me, said Patty

- I will…,said Candy

- And I'll tell you if Jacques and I have plans together…

- We will, said Jacques smiling

- Good for you, said Candy, I have to go…

She hugged them both, and she got on board and the train left for another destination.

Lynda was at her mansion when she got the visit of her future husband. She was dreading to see him again; she still had feelings for him. They say you never forget your first love… now they had to get married for the merger of their banks… Steven arrived. He was more mature and so attractive. He smiled when he saw her.

- Lynda…he said, you're name suits you very well, you're still very beautiful

- And you still the same smooth talker you've always been, she said

He hugged her briefly. They sad down on the living room's couch.

- My future wife…, he said

- Why did you agree to this…?

- Our family business is in serious trouble…

- You're not capable of running a business?

- My brother was running it, not me…

- Right you were having fun with your girlfriends…

- I wasn't married, I was having fun…

- At least you remembered them, she mumbled to herself

- What was that?

- Nothing…

- All right, so my father went to your father for help…

- And he saw an opportunity to get me itched…

- Why aren't you married Lynda?

- I've never found the right guy…

- Oh…I heard you were engaged a few times

- It didn't work out…

- So you're ready to do this…it was your father's condition…nobody else wanted to help us… we would've had to declare bankruptcy…

- So I'm your salvation?

- Yes…

- Gee, I feel so special…it doesn't bother you?

- To marry a beautiful woman and save my family's business… why would that bother me?

- Because you didn't choose me, I was forced on you…

- I've always though you were beautiful, even when we were at school…

- Really?

- Yes… I never told you, I had a crush on you…

- You what???

- Yes, you were so fun to be with, I didn't have the courage to talk to you, romantically. Then it was like you gave me the cold shoulder all of a sudden…

"You had to get drunk and you don't even remember…that's why I was angry with you!" She said in her head

All right she had to come clean, that burden was too heavy for her to carry alone, Steven was there, he was going to carry it with her.

- But you did, she said

- What?

- You did tell me how you felt, sort of, you showed me…

Steven looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

- What on earth are you talking about??? Said Steven

- That summer in Paris, the last day, the party…

- I got drunk…then it's all blank, I don't remember a thing…

- I know…but I remember…

- You know what I did?

- Yes…

- What did I do?

- You slept with me…

- Come again…

- You had sex with me…

- You're making this up…

- Why would I make this up?

- To get back at me for ignoring you…

- After all these years?

- You probably has a crush on me too and you took advantage of the situation

- You think I took advantage of you while you were drunk??? How dare you!? I'm the one who was marked for life here!!!!

- You want me to believe that you lost your virginity to me and I don't remember it? Why didn't you say something the next day…?

- Because you acted like you didn't know me…

- I kind of had a hangover….

- When I realised you didn't remember, I was so upset I decide not to talk to you anymore…

- That's where the cold shoulder came from… Oh my God, I had no idea, you have to believe me Lynda…we share a night of passion and I don't even remember it…I'm so sorry…

- That's not all…

- There's more?

- Yes…

- What?

- I got pregnant….

- WHAT??????????

- You heard me…

- Pregnant with my baby??? Oh my God! Why didn't you come to me?

- Oh gee I don't know, maybe because you slept with me and forgot about it???? What was I suppose to say; "Steven, I know you don't remember it, but we slept together and I'm now pregnant"?

- You're right, I would've laughed at your face… what did you do with the baby?

- I left her on the doorstep of an orphanage

- "Her"? It was a girl…You abandoned her…

- I was kid myself, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want my parents to know

- I thought you gained a little weight at school that year…Oh my God, Lynda! Why are you coming clean now?

- Because we're getting married and I miss my daughter…

- What are you saying?

- I've hired a private investigator to look for her…

- Oh my God! You're full of surprises aren't you…he said upset, you barely gave me the time to digest what you just told me… I slept with you, I forgot about it, I conceived a child…

- If you don't believe me, I don't care. I'm going to find her

- What about your parents? The scandal…

- I'll cross that bridge when I get there… but I need my daughter…I have a feeling she needs me…

- What are you talking about?

- I don't know how to explain it…but I feel like she needs me…

- Lynda…oh my God! We have a child together!!!! Oh my God!!!!

He had spent all his life having fun, not thinking about the future, or marriage. Now all of a sudden, he's engaged to be married to a woman who tells him they have a child together!!! His head was spinning. He looked at her, she was so pretty.

- Lynda, you must've fell lost, dealing with a pregnancy alone, you were so young…Why didn't you come to me…? Maybe our parents would've married us then…

- And the merger would've happened sooner…and I would've been with my little girl…But you didn't remember being with me! Do you know how humiliating that was? I impressed you so much you forgot about me!!!!

- I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can say…

He approached her and he hugged her. She was now the mother of his child, he felt so good with her all of a sudden.

- Lynda, we're going to find her and we're going to be a family

- You really want to?

- I've always been the playboy of the family, so getting married to a girl I've had a crush on since like forever, who's had my baby on the top of that… I can't believe I slept with Lynda the Rothschild and I forgot it!

- Why don't you scream louder, I don't think they heard you in Europe!?

- I'm sorry, I'm still getting over the fact that I was your first…

- Don't let it go to your head…

- Lynda…

They looked at each other. He leaned and kissed her. She let him… They stopped.

- I don't want to be the next conquest on your list…she said

- You're going to be my wife…,

- You're going to give up the fun life?

- I have to take over the business…my playboy days are over…

- Oh…

- It's about time, don't you think so? You've got to give up your boy toy…

- Terrence?

- The King of Broadway…I've heard the rumours too

- I'm old enough to be his mother…

- Some women like them young

- Terrence is just a friend, I promise you…

- All right then…you wouldn't lie to me now…

- I kept something very big from you…

- You came clean….

- Forgive me…

- I forgive you and forgive me for not remembering being with you…

- That was the booze…but I forgive you…

- Let's make the best of this situation. Our parents want us to be married, we're going to show them that we're the best married couple there is…

- All right! Said Lynda laughing, they're going to stunned to see me so cooperative!

They kissed again, and again…

- You want to remind me what happened all those years ago? Asked Steven

- Sorry, honey, you're going to wait until the wedding night!!! This time you're going to make me an honest woman before I spread my legs for you…

- I love the way you talk…All right, it's very soon anyway, but you're killing me!!!!

They burst out laughing. They continued talking and catching up and getting closer. They were forced to be together…they were once clumsy teens who handled things badly…but now, they were mature and they were going to try to make the best of their situation.

The wedding preparations had started. Before she knew it, Lynda was married to Steven Lloyd and her father finally gave his family all the money they needed to get back into business and at the same time getting a big chunk of Lloyd's Bank. Her father was glad Lynda didn't cause any scandal this time around, in fact she looked happy.

Terrence was at the wedding and he kissed Lynda on the cheek. She reminded him so much of Candy…In a wedding dress. He couldn't help picturing Candy in his mind with a wedding dress.

- You look beautiful Lynda, he said

- Thank you Terrence…

- You look happy…

- I am… It's Steven, my first love… even if the circumstances in which we got together are kind of different, he's now my husband. I've been dreaming of this since I was 15!

- I'm glad you're happy…how is the research on your daughter?

- It's still going on… I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much!

- Did you tell your husband the truth?

- Yes, he wants to be a family with her… I just might be able to confront my family with his help…

Terrence danced with the bride and some people were whispering. Lynda didn't care.

- Did you come with your fiancée?

- No…

- Terrence…

- I'm sorry, my idea of having a good time is not in her company…

- She loves you…

- But I love someone else… I have to tolerate her at home, but the rest of the world is mine…

- Well, try to be nicer to her…

- I'm not promising you anything…

- If you're going to spend the rest of your life with her, you have to find a way of dealing with your problem…

- I can't, Lynda. She's beautiful, but I don't want to see her, I don't want to be with her, not even for one second. Before the accident, I never thought about her as a potential partner for life…I only had one woman in my mind…and it was not Susanna! She's got everything she needs financially but I can't give her what I don't have; love. I have love but it's not for her…

- Some men are able to close their eyes and just enjoy the company of a beautiful woman…

- Those men are not in love like I am…

- Boy, I wish Steven loved me like you love that girl…!

- From where I'm standing, he loves you, the way he's looking at me right now while I'm dancing with you…

- You think so…? I feel like a little girl…

- Excited about the wedding night? Unless you cheated…

- Terrence! Well I can tell you; it was tempting, but…

- You wanted to wait for your wedding night….

- I want to do things right this time… and when I find my baby girl…

- You're going to be a family. I'm so happy for you Lynda.

- My house is still open to you, Terrence. You can come and see me whenever you want…

- You're sure your hubby is not going to shoot me?

- If he shoots you, I'll shoot him…

- Thank you Lynda, said Terry laughing, I don't know what I would've done without your friendship…

Their dance was over. Steven arrived and took his wife, to the dance floor.

- You danced too close to your boy toy…, said Steven

- Stop calling him that…he's my friend

- Isn't he a little young?

- He's very mature for his age. He's going to continue being my friend… I thought we agreed on that…

- Yes…

- What's with the jealousy scene? This marriage is a business deal for you…

- I didn't like seeing you so close to him…

- You're jealous… why?

- You're my wife now…

She looked at him. When the party was over, everybody left and the newlyweds were in their bedroom. Lynda was so excited… Her husband came and they finally consummate their passion. It was great, it was magic and Lynda was very happy.

- I'm glad this business deal got me stuck with you, said Steven

- You're very romantic you know that?

- I love being with you…I love making love to you…and I love you

- What did you just say?

- I didn't know how to tell you…all the wedding preparations, spending time with you. The thought of you not being with me is unbearable and seeing you dancing with your…friend…I love you Lynda…

- I knew you were attracted to me, but…love?

- Yes… I'm the first one surprised. I'm going to be the best husband in the world and when we find our daughter, we're going to be a family…

- You're serious? This is not just for the money my father is giving your family?

- No…I'm glad things turn out the way they did...maybe it's just a business deal for you…but…

- Steven, the only reason I agreed to this marriage, it's because it was you…

- What?

- Yes, had it been any other guy, I would've mess everything up as usual; by agreeing to the deal and cook up something to ruin it…that's how I was engaged several times…but it was you. My first love, my first everything…even if you didn't remember it… I had a chance to be with the man I dreamt about when I was 15, the father of my baby…I love you Steven…

- Oh my God! Our parents have no idea we actually love each other for real…

- Say it again, I want to hear it again…

- I love you Lynda, I love you with all my heart

- I love you Steven, I've always loved you…

They kissed and they spent their first night as husband and wife having fun like when they were 15. Lynda told him what he did, step by step…

- I can't believe you remember everything…, said Steven

- Well you forgot, I had to remember for the both of us…

- I'm so sorry… I used to have flashes of the two of us, I thought it was my imagination…

- I should've been more angry at you… but it's useless. I abandon my baby and I hope she's not going to be too angry at me…at us…

- We'll get through it together. She's going to love you, you're adorable and if she takes after you, she's going to be the forgiving kind…

- From your mouth to God's ears…

Candy was continuing her on the road job. She was now in a native reserve. Se befriended the little girls and she was braiding their hair on her free time. She didn't stay long because some older people didn't believe in modern medicine. She got a telegram from Professor Leonard asking her to go to New York as soon as possible.

- New York? Well I guess I have to comply. It would be nice to be in a big city after all this…

She arrived in New York late at night and she went to the mansion where she was sent. A butler opened the door for her.

- Nurse Andrew, he said, please come in, we've been expecting you…

- Thank you, said Candy smiling

- I will take you to your room so you can freshen up before meeting the family…

- Thank you.

He took her to a very pretty room she freshened up and she went downstairs. She found the family talking after dinner.

- The King of Broadway, said a woman, he's just magnificent!

- Rumour as it, he's sleeping with an older woman

- Didn't she just got married? Said another woman

- I heard her father quickly arranged for her to be married with the son of his best friend, to stop the rumours….

- So she can have her boy toy on the side…

- Would you guys stop gossiping? Said a man, we have a guest… this is Nurse Andrew, she came to take care of Jade for a while… Come in, Nurse Andrew, I'm Barry Wallace, this is my wife, Gertrude, we call her Trudy and that's her sister Allyson…

- Pleased to meet you all, said Candy

- Pleased to meet you, said everybody…

Candy came into the living room.

- Would you care for some tea? Asked Trudy

- No, thank you, said Candy, I'm fine. I just came to say hello.

- That's nice of you, said Trudy

- If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. I will go see Jade in the morning. Good night, said Candy

- Good night, said everybody…

Candy went to her bedroom and she started to brush her hair. They were so thick and shinny. She had given up the pig tails for months now… she looked a little older with her hair in half a pony tail. She untied them to go to bed. She was very tired. New York, the last time she was in New York… those memories were much too painful. But she had to move on. Terry was Susanna…that hurt her so much to think about that. She was in Terry's town, and despite the fact that she was very angry with him, she wanted to see him more than anything in the world…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**  
**_Chapter 4  
"Bitterness as a cup of tea..."_**

Candy was taking care of Jade Wallace for a while. They had become good friends. Jade had had some major surgery and she needed a nurse to help her with her rehabilitation.

- Candy, said Jade, thank you for doing this with me…

- You don't have to thank me, I'm just doing my job, said Candy smiling

- I can feel you like doing this… you've always wanted to be a nurse?

- I didn't really know what I wanted to do until I stand in for the local nurse who was unavailable…Then I went to nursing school and I became a nurse…

- You never thought about getting married? With your charisma, you must have a lot of suitors…

- My charisma?

- Yes…you've got a good aura. Guys must be all over you…but you sound kind of bitter…

- I've had a few problems…but we're not here to talk about me, Jade…Let's finish your exercise and then you can ask me whatever you want…

- All right Candy, said Jade… I can tell you… I kissed a boy in school, and he touched me…

- Ok, said Candy, too much information!

They burst out laughing. They finished their exercises and they went for a walk in Central Park. There was a poster about Broadway and its King, in all his glory. Candy's heart skipped a beat. Terry, the King of Broadway… He was so handsome and talented.

- Look at that poster, said Jade, the King of Broadway! Isn't he gorgeous? He's engaged to his former colleague Susanna Marlowe, but they say he's publicly cheating on her with this rich older woman

Candy felt a sharp pain in her heart, when she heard Susanna's name and also when she heard the rumour about the older woman

- An older woman? Well, he is very attractive, said Candy trying to sound indifferent

- That older woman is so beautiful and filthy rich, she just got married…

- Oh….

- But it didn't stop them, they continue to see each other…

- Even though she's married now?

- The marriage was an arranged one, by her father… she doesn't love her husband, it's a business deal… so the King is keeping his Queen warm….

- Can we talk about something else? Said Candy very uncomfortable

- You don't like gossip…

- Not really…

"Terry, what's happened to you? Sleeping with an older woman? Said Candy in her head, how could you do that ???"

- All right Candy, said Jade smiling, I'll be careful next time…

Candy was thinking about what she had heard. Why was Terry hurting Susanna like that? Susanna…? She felt hurt, like Terry was cheating on her…it seemed ridiculous, but she couldn't help herself….It made her angry; she had one more thing to be angry about… but it was just a rumour. She shouldn't believe rumours…that thought made her feel better.

Lynda was feeling nauseous and she felt like eating sour things, like lemons… She was also expecting news from her private investigator. She was in her bedroom getting ready. Her husband had a business trip.

- Honey, he said, I'm sorry I have to leave you…

- Don't worry about it, sweetheart…

- I hope you feel better. You should see a doctor while I'm gone…

- I will, she said smiling. The private investigator is coming today

- Oh… I'm going to miss it… you want me to postpone my trip?

- No, go ahead, and get it over with. I don't think she's here yet, she might be on the other side of the country

- Are you sure? I can postpone

- No, don't. The business needs you….

- All right, baby. Let's go have breakfast before I leave

- All right

They went to the dining room and Lynda had a grapefruit. She didn't feel like drinking coffee, it was making her nauseous.

- Are you ok, honey? Asked Steven

- The coffee smell…is making me sick

- Oh… I'm sorry, you should see a doctor today

- I will, honey…

- I wish I could go with you…

- I understand…

- I promise to be back as soon as possible. I love you… I have to go

He stood up and she stood up and he kissed her for a long time.

- I'm going to miss you… and I'll call you tonight

- Bye honey, said Lynda, have a safe trip. I'm going to miss you

Steven left and Lynda went to the living room. She called Terrence.

- Lynda! Said Terrence

- Hi honey…

- How are you today?

- I feel sick…

- Are you ok?

- I'm fine, I have to go see the doctor

- Take care of yourself… where's your husband?

- He went on business trip…

- He left you alone, when you're sick?

- I told him to go… he needs to bring his family business back on its feet

- You want me to come with you to the doctor's?

- Terrence, you're very sweet. But I'll be fine…and my appointment is tomorrow morning

- All right

- I have to see the private investigator today

- Oh, news about your daughter?

- Yes…

- Tell me what he says, call me at the theatre

- All right, I will

- You want to do lunch instead?

- Why not? I'll pick you up at 1 pm..

- I'll see you later honey. Good luck…

- Thanks. Bye Terrence.

Terrence hung up the phone and he saw Susanna looking at him.

- You're doing lunch with her, you have dinner with her, when I wait for you here in vain?

- Well hello to you too, Susanna! Eaves dropping…not good! I have to go…

- She just got married Terry

- Her husband is on a business trip actually…

- Oh my God! You two disgust me!!!

Terrence wanted to laugh, but making Susanna think that he was going to have roll in the sack with Lynda, was irresistible!

- Don't wait up for me, said Terrence, I'll be back late…

- Terry…

- Susanna…would you stop it already? I stayed with you, I take care of you, I did everything your mother wanted me to do…but the one thing I can't do, is love you. My heart was already taken when we met, and it's still his…My heart is not here, you know where my heart is…

- You make love to your mistress…

- Oh you don't know? She kind of looks like Candy…so it makes things easier…

- Oh my God! Said Susanna, maybe I should go tell her to leave you alone…

- You would do no such thing! Said Terry, the day you dare to talk to Lynda about our relationship, is the day I'm going to leave you for good this time. Do you hear me??!!!

Susanna looked at him, she saw that he was dead serious.

- Yes, said Susanna sulking

Terry left the house to go to the theatre. He loved getting on Susanna's nerves.

Lynda was in the living room of her mansion with the private investigator she had hired to look for her daughter arrived.

- Did you find her? Asked Lynda

- Well I found her trail, but apparently she's been travelling a lot…

- Oh…where? Not Europe, I hope, with the war…

- No, she's here in America…her last working place where she reports too was a hospital in Chicago…

- Chicago?

- Yes…she's a nurse…

- Oh…a nurse.

- Yes, apparently she's on a road as a nurse… so if you make a special request to have a nurse, she might come here…

- Get her here under false pretences…not a good way to start a relationship…

- Or you can wait until she gets back to Chicago, which could take forever…

Lynda was thinking. Should she wait? No, she wanted to see her daughter as soon as possible.

- All right, you can send the special request for her, she told the private investigator

- All right. I'll get back to you in a few days.

- Thank you so much for all your help.

- You're welcome. I'll be back with the information in a few days. Goodbye, Mrs. Lloyd…

- Goodbye…

Lynda sat on her couch, thinking about her daughter. What does she look like? She was a nurse…she had a career…She couldn't wait to see her. When the time came, she went to get Terry at the theatre. They went to have lunch in a nice Asian restaurant.

- Asian? Said Terrence

- I'm craving that marinated meat and lemon chicken…

- Anything for you milady, said Terrence

Lynda smiled.

- How was your meeting with the private investigator? Asked Terry

- He's going to get back to me in a few day to tell me when I'm going to see her

- I'm so happy for you, said Terrence sincerely

- I'm so excited…but at the same time, I'm a little afraid of her reaction…

- Well from experience… I rejected my mother at first…

- Really?

- Yes, since my father took me away when I was little: I came here to America to see her, but she sent me back to my father, supposedly so I could inherit the title of the duke of Grandchester… like I cared about that…I only wanted her to hold me, and be with her…

- Then what happened?

- On my way back, I met the girl I fell in love with. She actually caught me crying thinking about my mother…

- How sweet…

- She never called me on it, no matter how awful I was behaving…she convinced me to give my mother another chance and I listened to her…

- She was a very good girlfriend…

- Yes, she was too good…

- Well I hope I have the same chance your mother had with my daughter… I have this weird feeling she needs me…

- She probably does…well you'll know it soon enough

- I can't wait…

They continued their lunch and there was a reporter taking pictures of them.

- When are they going to get tired? Said Lynda

- "Tired" is not in their vocabulary, said Terrence

- Well let's give them what they want…

Lynda hugged Terrence for a long time before she got in her car, and the reporter of course took pictures.

The next day, Susanna was upset when she saw the morning paper. Her mother was telling her to react. They were in the dining room.

- Go tell off this woman, he's your man…

- Mom, he said if I do that, he's going to leave me for good this time

- You don't believe that…

- Yes, I do. He was dead serious…

- Susanna, he's humiliating you…

- Mom, you insisted for him to be with me, when you knew he didn't love me

- But you love him…

- That's not enough, he loves another woman, mom…He doesn't care one bit about me… he's not even trying to denial the affair…In fact, he rubs it in my face…

- How dare he treat you like that? After everything you did for him?

- He had to pay a high price for my leg…being stuck with me for the rest of his life…that not quite what he had in mind…

- You're so beautiful, how could he not be attracted to you?

- Candy is not that pretty….

- Says you… she's good…

- Whose side are you on?

- Yours… but you have to say, to leave the man she loves to you…

- That only made her more appealing to Terry…

Terrence arrived.

- Good morning ladies, he said

- Did you see the paper? Asked Mrs. Marlowe

Terry took the paper and looked at it.

- That's a good picture of me…he said ironically

- That's all you have to say? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- What do you want me to say? Terry replied

- Reassure us…, Said Mrs. Marlowe

- It's in the paper, so it must be the truth… don't you think so? I was hugging her…, said Terry

- You're not even going to try to hide it? Asked Mrs. Marlowe outraged

- I haven't so far, why would I try now? To accommodate you? Sorry…not my intention

- You ungrateful fool! My daughter saved your life! How could you treat her like that???

- I'm taking care of her. I can't control the gossip or what the newspapers print…

- You could stop seeing that older married woman…

- She's actually younger than you, Mrs. Marlowe…., said Terry

- How dare you speak to me like that??!!! Said Mrs. Marlowe upset

- I'm sorry. You might have had a say in my future with the woman I love, but this is non-negotiable…

- Terrence, my mother is asking you to stop your affair…,said Susanna

- I'm not going to stop seeing Lynda, said Terry

- You love her that much? Said Mrs. Marlowe you don't care how much you hurt my daughter….

- You're daughter is going to be hurt for the rest of her life because she's with a man who doesn't love her…, said Terry

- She saved your life, said Mrs. Marlowe

- I didn't ask her to save my life, said Terry

- You would've rather had died? Said Susanna stunned

- If saving my life meant I couldn't live my dream…yes, you should've left me die, Susanna…

- How could you say that…? Said Susanna stunned

- I have to go to the theatre, said Terry

- You're not eating? Said Susanna

- You two just ruined my appetite. I'll grab something on my way to the theatre…, he said, or I'll go have breakfast with Lynda…

Terry left. The two ladies were flabbergasted.

- Oh my God, said Mrs. Marlowe, he's so cold…

- Well that's what you get when you use emotional blackmail to get what you want…

- I did if for you, for your happiness…

- Do I look happy, mom?

- You saved his life…

- Well you heard him, he wished I didn't… he's probably gone to see his mistress, like he said

- Isn't she married?

- Her husband is out of town…

- Oh… I'm surprised he even comes back at night…

- Oh mom, I don't know if I can take this for much longer…

Susanna was crying, her mother was trying to console her.

Candy was with Jade in Central Park taking their daily walk. The fresh air was good for Jade. They were looking at women with children.

- I just love children, said Jade, I can't wait to have some… what about you Candy?

- Well I think I'll have to find a husband first…

- That's not hard, I'm sure a lot of men would want to marry you…

- I don't think I'm ready to get married…, said Candy

No she wasn't. She wanted to marry Terry and only Terry…but he was now engaged to marry someone else…

- Every young girl wants to get married Candy…

- Then maybe I'm not normal, said Candy

- You got your heart broken, didn't you? Asked Jade

- Why would you say that?

- You sound kind of bitter…

Bitter…to have been abandoned as a baby…for ruining everything in her life… Candy wanted to reply when she heard a voice she wished she would never hear again…

- Candy? What the hell are you doing here in New York??

Candy turned around, she saw Susanna, with a nurse in her wheel chair. She got angry.

- Hi, Candy, said Candy, thanks for saving my life and giving me the man you love. Oh, anytime… it was a pleasure! What do you want from me now? My head on a platter???

- Boy what's got into you? Asked Susanna

- I have nothing to say to you Susanna, said Candy still bitter

- Did you come to be with Terry? He's he cheating on me with you?

Candy looked at Susanna. She had lost her leg, but it was so hard for her to feel any compassion for her at that moment. Jade was looking at the scene, speechless.

- Mona, said Susanna to her nurse, would you get me some ice cream please?

- Sure, Miss Marlowe, said the nurse

The nurse left her there with Candy and Jade.

- Candy I asked you a question? Said Susanna, are you the reason Terry is never home?

- Why would I want to be the other woman, when I was the woman? Who do you take me for? Said Candy bitter

- So he's really cheating on me with the older woman… said Susanna sadly…

Jade who had remained silent, decided to talk.

- Susanna Marlowe? Candy you know Susanna Marlowe and Terrence Grandchester? You never said anything when we gossip at home! I just see that you're not very comfortable, I just thought you didn't like gossip

- Jade, said Candy, you want to go home, we've got enough fresh air for the day, it's starting to get heavy here…

- All right, said Jade, Miss Marlowe, it was a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jade Wallace…bye…

Jade and Candy left to go back to the mansion, which was not too far from the park.

- Candy… you little sneak! Said Jade smiling

- I don't like talking about my personal life…, said Candy

- I'll say! You were Terrence Grandchester's girlfriend before the accident????!!! Oh my God!!!!!!!

- It's not a very pleasant subject…

- I can imagine… what happen?

- You know what happen

- I want to hear it from your mouth, please Candy…

- All right…

Candy told her how she met Terry, about St. Paul, Scotland, the trap, the reunion…

- Oh dear, said Jade, I'm so sorry

- Thanks…

- He's not happy with her since he's cheating with an older woman…

- I don't really want to talk about that…

- Sure, that's understandable…

Terry cheating on Susanna with an older woman… what happened to him? Well that was none of her concern, she left him in that theatre…so why should she care now what happens to him?

"Because you love him, silly! " She said in her head.

When they arrived at the mansion. There was a message for Candy.

- Candy, said Trudy, a telegram arrived for you…

- Thank you said, Candy taking it…Jade, are you ok?

- Yes, Candy don't worry about me…

- I'll be in my room said Candy

She went to her bedroom to breathe a little. Meeting Susanna had made her angry. Like she wasn't angry enough at the world! How dare Susanna talk like that to her???!!! She opened the telegram and it was a message from Professor Leonard, telling her to go see a lady in New York who also needed a nurse…

"Well my job here is almost over anyway, said Candy, I might as well start another one…but I wanted to leave New York all these rumours on Terry and meeting Susanna… I might meet Terry too…oh…but I'll go see the lady and see for how long she needs me…"

She went downstairs to have some tea. Jade was talking about her encounter with Susanna, but she didn't mention Candy's story… Her mother and her aunt were gossiping. Candy wasn't listening… she was thinking about Terry and she was asking herself for the millionth time, why the hell she left him to Susanna?????


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapter 5  
"Reality... bites"_**

Lynda went to the doctor who had confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant. She was so happy! Her first reflex was to call Terry, but she wanted her husband to know first. His business trip got extended…So the news will have to wait. She was so excited. She was having a baby, and she had just found her daughter.

A few days later, in the evening, the private investigator had come to give her some news about her daughter.

- She's coming tonight, he said, she thinks it's an interview for another job…, he told her

- Oh my God! Said Lynda holding her belly…tonight?

She felt all emotional, overwhelmed, all of a sudden. Her heart was racing.

- So you greet her like someone who needs a nurse…

- All right, said Lynda moved, thank you so much

- Good luck, said the private investigator

- Thank you again.

The private investigator left and Lynda called Terry at the theatre.

- Terrence, she's coming …

- When?

- Tonight…

- Oh…so soon?

- I know…

- How are you?

- What do you think? I'm on hot coals!

- I'll come back after the theatre if you want to…

- Yes, I hope to have dinner with her…I don't know what she likes…

- Lynda, it's going to be fine…do what you like, if she's your daughter, she's going to like it too…

- Steven is not here…

- He's not back yet?

- His trip got extended…

- Oh…

- You want to come and have dinner and meet her?

- Of course…I'll be there after the play

- Thank you Terrence, I will need your support.

- You can count on me…I'll be there.

- I'm going to let you work. Thanks honey…

- Anything for you honey, said Terry nicely

Terry hung up the phone and Lynda had her cook make her favourite meal and desserts. Hoping her daughter was going to like it.

Candy was with Jade in her bedroom. Jade was feeling better.

- Candy, are you sure you can't reconcile with Terrence?

- It's over…for good, said Candy

- He's cheating on his fiancée, he's not happy…

- What he does or doesn't do, is none of my concern…

- You still love him, you were forced to break up, the feelings are still there…

- That's not the point…

- Yes, it is… if you love him, you go and get him back…

- He has a duty, a mistress

- If you take him and if he still loves you, the mistress and Susanna are going to be history faster than you can say "I want you back"

- I didn't come here to get Terry back, I came here to work temporarily

- But life is full of surprises…maybe you were meant to stay in New York…

- No, I wasn't… the last time I came to New York, I got my heart broken

- That's because you left too fast like a coward…

Candy looked at Jade surprised.

- How could you say that? I was hurt…

- I don't disagree you were hurt, but why did you leave?

- To make things easier for Terry…

- Did he ask you to leave?

- No…but he didn't stop me…

- He didn't even try?

Candy remained silent. Terry did follow her and stopped her on the stairs, that painful separation, he was crying, he didn't want to let her go…

- He caught up with me on the hospital stairs, held me back, crying…but he didn't ask me to stay…

- He was probably torn and you deciding to leave, probably discouraged him too…

- Jade…

- Listen Candy. Nothing is more important than to be with the one you love and who loves you… Susanna might be in love with Terry, but he doesn't love her, he loves you…

- He's got his own life, a mistress…

- You can stop all that…

- What if I don't want to?

- Why wouldn't you want to be happy with the one you love?

"Because I always ruin everything…!" Said Candy in her head

- Jade, please, said Candy…

- Your work with me is almost done, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here and fight for your happiness…

- You're very sweet Jade…well your wish might come true. I've got an interview with another potential patient…

- Oh…

- Yes I got a telegram from my hospital in Chicago. I'm going there tonight…

- Great! I hope you get hired! And you could stay in New York and we would see each other all the time!

Jade jumped to her neck. She had grown attached to Candy and she didn't want her to leave.

- Oh Jade, said Candy moved. That's really nice of you to say…

- I like you Candy…

- I like you too…

- Let's go have a tea downstairs, said Jade, then we could play cards…

- All right.

The day went by and Candy got ready for her interview. She got dressed and Jade did a nice up do on her beautiful thick hair.

- There, she said, you look a little more mature…

- Just a little?

- Well, you still look like a little girl, said Jade smiling

- All right, then, said Candy, I'll tell you how it went when I get back.

- Good luck Candy, said Jade, I'm crossing my fingers for you…

- Thanks…

- You can have the driver. He can wait for you…since it's dark outside

- But I can take a cab…

- Nonsense! Come on, let me do this for you…

- All right, thank you so much.

Candy hugged her and she left with the driver. She arrived at the address she gave the driver. She walked to the front door and rang the door bell. A butler came and opened the door. He looked a little surprised when he saw her.

- Can I help you? He asked

- My name is Candice White Andrew and I have an appointment with the lady of the house.

- Yes, she's waiting for you. Please come, and I will take you to her…

They walked to a big living room with white furniture.

Lynda was holding her breath, she was going to be in presence of her baby girl, she couldn't wait, to see her. When her daughter entered the room, Lynda felt all kind of feeling invading her… She was moved to tears. The blond hair, the freckles, the green eyes, just like her, just like she remembered her as a baby, before she gave her up…

Candy entered the room and she saw the woman who stood up to greet her, she felt kind of weird. What was it? Whatever it was, she was feeling a force in the room. The lady had freckles on her nose, just like her, and when she approached her, she saw she also had green eyes…

- Good evening, said Candy smiling, my name is Candice White Andrew, but they call me "Candy". I came for the nurse's job…

- Yes, good evening, said Lynda shaking her hand…

Lynda felt dizzy all of a sudden. Candy held on to her.

- Are you all right? She asked worried

- I'm fine, said Lynda

Candy took her pulse.

- Your pulse is racing, you should calm down. Have you eaten anything since this morning…

- Euh…yes…

- Are you feeling nauseous? Asked Candy

- A little…

- When was your last cycle…

The nurse in Candy was already working for Lynda. Lynda didn't reply.

- Oh, said Candy, you're pregnant…

- Well I wanted to tell my husband first, he's on a business trip, but you're very good…yes, I am pregnant…

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin that for you. I'm not family, so just think of me as a member of the medical staff...

"But you are family, said Lynda in her head, my little girl and I'm having your little brother or little sister…!

- Congratulations! Said Candy smiling, did you plan this pregnancy?

- Yes, I just got married…thank you

- Oh…double congratulations! Said Candy smiling

- Thank you, said Lynda smiling

Lynda looked at Candy, it took her everything not to take her in her arms and hug her hard.

- So you needed a nurse, to help you out during your pregnancy? Is it a high risk pregnancy? Asked Candy

- Well I had a baby before, it was years ago…

- Did it live?

- Yes…I'm sorry, I didn't even offer you some tea and cake…

- I love this cake, said Candy smiling and taking one…

- Really? Me too, said Lynda smiling

Candy was eating the cake, which was excellent. She took another one, then she took a napkin to wipe her mouth .

- I'm sorry, I really love this cake, it's my weakness…

- That's ok, said Lynda smiling, it's my weakness too…!

They burst out laughing. Candy felt good with Lynda.

- Let's go back to what we were talking about, you said you had another baby? Asked Candy

- Yes.., said Lynda

- Was it from a previous marriage? Asked Candy, since you just got married

Lynda took a deep breath. This is it…

- No, I was still in school…, she said

- Oh…

- Yes, on my last day of Summer vacation, I partied a little too much…

Candy thought about Terry kissing her on the forehead, while she wanted him to kiss her on the lips, that time…

- When I went back to school, I realised I was pregnant, continued Lynda

- What did you do? Did you ask your parents to help you?

- No, I hid it from them and from the boy who got me pregnant

- So you didn't see any doctor while you were pregnant?

- No, I was in school most of the time…when the time came to have my baby, I went to one of my family's residence and had the baby there …Despite the fact that I hadn't seen a doctor, she was in perfect health…it was a little girl…

- Oh…you've got a daughter then, said Candy smiling

Lynda took a deep breath, she had to continue. She wished Terry or her husband were there.

- I took her to the local orphanage, near Lakewood, the Pony Home and I left a note asking to take care of my little girl and her name was Candice…

Candy looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky. What the heck was going on? Lynda was looking at her intensely. Candy felt tears coming to her eyes. After all this time, after being so angry lately…but…

- What are you saying? Said Candy with tears in her eyes

- That I had a girl, I left her on the doorstep of an Orphanage, the Pony Home, my baby's name was Candice… there was another baby on the doorstep as well…That baby grew up to become a wonderful nurse and I'm looking at her….

- No…, said Candy you must me mistaking…

- I'm not… I did my research…

- So, this…job interview was just a ruse to lure me here and drop this bombshell on me??? Asked Candy

- Well, you were on the road, and the only way to reach you was through your work…

- So you lied? You don't need a nurse! You're my mother?

- Yes Candy baby…

- Don't call me that! Said Candy standing up and getting away from her, I'm not your baby! You abandoned me!!!

- I didn't have the choice…

- Oh…really? Tell me, were you poor, without any money to feed yourself and much less a baby?

- No…

- So you come from a rich family… and I was an "inconvenience"?

- I was 15…my family , the scandal…

- So, I was an inconvenience! A burden! You just dumped me on the doorstep of an orphanage and forgot I ever existed!

- No, it wasn't like that, it was very hard for me…

- Really… but not hard enough to abandon me…!

- I'm asking you to forgive me…

- Forgive you? For what? For dumping me like yesterday's garbage?

- I want to start over, please Candy

- Start over… you made the decision to abandon me! You have no right to ask me for anything!!!! I don't ever want to see you again…!

- Candy, please…said Lynda crying and wanting to walk to her and grab her…

- No! Leave me alone! Said Candy getting away from her and running out of there

She ran outside where the Wallace's drive was waiting for her, she was blinded by her tears. Lynda called out her name…

- Candy!!!! Wait!!!!!!!! Don't go, please!!!!

She tried to follow her, but she felt dizzy due to her condition. So she sad down and burst into tears. She cried for a long time. Terrence arrived and he found her still weeping.

- Lynda? He asked, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's your daughter?

He went to sit next to her and she just put her arms around his neck, and she continued crying.

- Oh Terrence, it was awful…

- What?

- My daughter, she came. I told her my story…

- And…

- She was angry…she rejected me and she blamed me for abandoning her…

- I'm so sorry…

- She's right, I did abandon her…

- You're trying to make amends…

- It might be too late…she hates me! My baby girl hates me!!!

- It's going to be ok, honey, said Terry consoling her and caressing her hair

- Oh Terrence, said Lynda hugging him hard, I don't know what I would've done without you! Thank you so much for being here. I love you!

- I love you too, Lynda, said Terrence

- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! Said a voice from the living room door

Terrence and Lynda turned around and they saw a stunned Candy with tears coming down her eyes and her mouth open with stupor.

- CANDY!!!! Said Lynda and Terry at the same time

- I can't deal with this! Said Candy crying

Candy looked around, she saw her purse on a little table near the door, and she took it and left running out of there again. Terry and Lynda were still in shock, they couldn't react immediately…

- Oh my God! Said Terry, Candy! Wait! It's not what you think!!!!

He stood up to follow her, but she was already gone. He went back to the living room and he and Lynda looked at each other.

- You know Candy? She asked…

- That's the girl I was talking to you about…

- The girl you're in love with?

- Yes…

- Your Candy is my Candy?

- Yes…

- Oh my God!

- Small world, hein?

- You're telling me? What she must be thinking…, said Lynda holding her belly. This is a disaster!

- Did she tell you where she was living?

- We didn't get that far… She thought she was coming for a job interview…

- I can't believe that Candy is your daughter! My mother told me I befriended you because you looked like her…

- Really? Is that the truth?

- I befriended you because you were nice to me and we hit it off right away… you happen to look like the girl I loved, but believe me, that's not why I stayed your friend…I like being around you, I liked you mothering me…you're my friend Lynda and I love you.

- I love you too Terrence.

- I know Candy, she's goodness incarnate, so from what you told me, she was very angry…

- She has every right to be angry…

- Candy never stays angry for long… I know her…I'll talk to her for you

- You would do that?

- Of course Lynda, I would…you deserve to be with your daughter and Candy deserves to be with her mother…

Lynda hugged him again. She was crying. She had her daughter and she lost her again. She calmed down and she had dinner with Terrence.

- You sound happy Terrence, is my daughter putting you in that state? Asked Lynda

- I saw Candy, in the flesh… I usually only see her in visions…hallucinations… daydreaming…but she was here, she was real and she's your daughter!!!!!

- Oh my God, you saw her for a few seconds and she made you this happy???

- She's my soul mate, Lynda…I knew it from the second I laid my eyes on her…

- I heard you talk about her with passion, now I see the effect she has on you…

- She heard me tell you I loved you… she must be thinking we're really lovers like the rumour says…I have to found her and explain it to her…

- She thinks you're sleeping with her mother???? Oh my God! I'm so sorry Terrence.

- For what? It's a misunderstanding, Lynda, that's all. Don't worry were going to fix this…

- First we have to find out where she lives…I wish Steven were here with me too…

- When he's he coming back?

- In two days…

They had coffee in the living room and then Terry left. He was on hot coals. He had just seen Candy. She was in New York, in the same city and the best part, she was Lynda's daughter!!!!!

Candy was in her bedroom crying her eyes out. She had come back from Lynda's like an automaton, and she went straight to her bedroom without dinner. She went on her bed, crying… her mother… her mother was alive, well, married and very rich and she had abandoned her… when she had all the money in the world. She always thought that only poor people abandoned their children because they couldn't provide for them. Rich people had money and ways of keeping their dirty secrets hidden…they shouldn't be dumping children on the doorstep of an orphanage…!!!! That's what her mother did… she was 15 she party too much and she was careless which resulted in a mistake: her… she was a mistake no body wanted… Like that wasn't enough for a surprise, she found Terry, her Terry hugging her newly found mother and telling her he loved her, and her too!!! They loved each other!!! Was Terry her new husband? No, Susanna said he was always out, so he was still engaged to Susanna… the rumours…the rumours said that Terrence Grandchester was the lover of Lynda de Rothschild, who recently got married… Lynda Lloyd was, Lynda de Rothschild, one of the richest families in the word. She, Candice White Andrew, was a member of one of the most powerful families in the world! And she was tossed aside like yesterday's garbage!!!!

- I'm never going to forgive her!! Had she been poor, I would've…but no, she had the money to take care of me, to even hide me somewhere…but she dumped me on the door step of the Pony Home so other people could take care of me… when in fact I was rich and I didn't need it ! I was taking up space… when other poor children could've taken my place… I was treated like dirt at the Reagan's when I could've hired them to take care of me!!! All the humiliation, being told I wasn't good enough to be an Andrew…when all this time, I was a Rothschild!!!!!!!!!!! How could she do this to me!!!!!!!???? She's sleeping with the man I love, my Terry!!!! The tramp!!!! She loves a young man, young enough to be her son!!! Now she's married, pregnant and all of sudden she wants me??? Too little too late, mommy dearest! You blew it! Big time! I'm not, in a million years, going to ease your guilty conscience!!!

Candy was very bitter and very angry. All that anger from all those months ago, even all those years ago, when she took hit after hit, keeping a brave face… Her mother found her, and now she was angrier than ever! She should've come earlier to get her before she was adopted, before the realities of life bit her so hard… She was crying for her mother and for Terry, how could the two people who are supposedly important to her, do this to her??? Terry and her mother??? That was so painful for her to think about, so she was hurting, she was hurting so much…she had never felt that kind of pain before; Terry and her mother…Her heart was ripped into shreds…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 6  
"A drastic change..."_**

It was a beautiful morning and Susanna was making sure breakfast was on the table for Terry even if he didn't eat with her. She was making sure, Terry had everything he needs. But she knew it was no use. She had seen Candy at the park and ever since that day she was dreading for Terry to tell her that he was going back to her. Candy was in New York, it was only a matter of time until she sees Terry…Of course, she didn't tell Terry about her meeting with Candy, he would've been only too happy if he didn't already know the information. Her mother was starting to regret everything she had set in motion. She should've asked for financial help from Terry and take care of the daughter and encourage her to continue her life. But now it was too late, all her daughter had in mind was being with a man who barely looks at her. He was never home and he came back when everybody was asleep. She was looking at Susanna setting the table in her wheel chair.

- Susanna, you're wasting your time, he's not going to eat here and you know it

- I just want to make sure everything is on the table if he wants to eat, said Susanna

- He never eats here, either if it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner….

- I saw Candy mom….

- What?

- Yes, I saw her…

- What is she doing here?

- I don't know she was with some rich girl, taking care of her… Jade Wallace….

- Jade Wallace? Said Mrs. Marlowe, Trudy Wallace's daughter? They're a very rich family…

- So Candy is leaving or taking care of Jade Wallace here in New York… I thought she went back to Chicago! She's been here the whole time?

- Well Jade Wallace had been sick…maybe Candy is her personal nurse…

- So Candy is living at the Wallace's… I'm wondering if Terry had seen her yet…

- Terry is busy having an affair with an older woman… do you really think he saw Candy? How was he when he got a letter from her when he was ignoring you?

- He would be all happy after reading the letter over and over again! And playing the harmonica. It made me want to puke!

- Well has he been that happy lately?

- No…

- There you go, you've got nothing to worry about… he's going to marry you. Lynda de Rothschild is already married…

- I hope you're right mom. With Candy in town at the Wallace's…

- Who's at the Wallace's? Asked Terry coming in

Susanna and her mother were startled.

- Oh Terry, good morning! Said Susanna smiling

- Good morning ladies. What were you talking about? Who's at the Wallace's?

- I met Jade at the park the other day, said Susanna, she's been sick

- Oh…is she your friend?

- No, but everybody knows the Wallace's… she introduced herself to me, when she recognised me…

- You see? You should get a prosthesis and go back on stage Susanna, your fans miss you…

- I'll think about it…

- You've made breakfast? Great! I'm starving!

Terry sat at the table and started to eat. Susanna and her mother were stunned. It was the first time Terry had breakfast with them since like…forever! He was in a very good mood.

- It's very good...,said Terry smiling

- Are you coming back for lunch? Asked Susanna

- I don't know, I'll let you know…did you get the morning paper?

- Yes, here it is…, said Susanna

- Thanks…

Terry read the paper, finished his breakfast.

- I'll see you later ladies. Susanna think about what I told you, about the prosthesis…you should go back on stage…you were very talented

- I will… have a nice day, Terry

- Thanks, you too.

Terry left still smiling. Mrs. Marlowe was speechless; it was the first time Terry was so warm with them!

- Ok, she said, what's wrong with him?

- What? You always say he's cold, now that he's warm …

- Susanna, you just said that the last time you saw him so happy was when he got letters from Candy…

- Mom…

- He's happy…

- You think he saw Candy?

- That would explain his good mood…

- So in your mind, I can't be the source of his good mood?

- Susanna… it's me! You know damn well Terrence doesn't love you…something else made him happy…

- Candy… damn that girl! Can't she leave us alone????

- Well actually she did…but it seems like she's got his heart…and seeing her gave him his heart back, thus he's happy…

- Mom! Damn that girl!!! She was very bitter when I saw her…she told me she wouldn't want to be the other woman…

- I don't know what to tell you honey, I just know that Terrence is very happy this morning and that maybe he got lucky last night…

- Stop saying that! Said Susanna with tears in her eyes… that hurts!

- All right, burry your head in the sand all you want… it won't change the truth…

Susanna was crying. It was making her crazy not to know what was going on. The Wallace's she wanted to go there and see if Candy and Terry were meeting there in secret….

Candy woke up after a very agitated night. She had a headache from lack of sleeping. She felt like she had slept for 5 minutes only. She was so upset, she was still upset. Jade came to see her in her room.

- Candy? Can I come in?

- Jade…

- Are you ok? You look like hell…

- Thanks…

- I'm sorry. What happened last night? After the interview?

- Oh nothing, said Candy

- Come on…

- I'm not ready to talk about it…I'm not taking the job…

- Oh, sorry about that… are you leaving New York?

- I don't know… I have to think. I want to leave… but …I can't!

- You can stay here…

- I don't want to overstay my welcome…don't worry. My adoptive father is very rich…

- Adoptive father?

- Right, you don't know…I'm William Albert Andrew's adoptive daughter…

- WHAT????????!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing working as a nurse, when you should be enjoying life partying????

- I like to earn my living and help people…

- Candy…you're special you know that?

- I'm going to call my father and ask him for a place to stay. He must have an apartment or a mansion here in New York somewhere…

- All right. You can use the phone to call your dad…

- Thanks, Jade.

Candy was still feeling so sad, hurt and betrayed…

- I'm going to let you get ready, said Jade

- Thanks Jade…

Candy got ready, she took a shower, washed her hair and she cried all the time. Her mother…and Terry!!!! In love!!!!!! She got out of the shower, and she got ready. Her hair was falling on her shoulders. She didn't have the strength to fix it in a particular way. Her natural wavy hair looked beautiful on her shoulders. She went downstairs and she found the whole family having breakfast in the morning.

- Good morning everybody, said Candy smiling

- Good morning said everybody at the table…

Candy sat down and a maid brought her come coffee and some toast.

- I would like to thank you for the job you gave me, said Candy, but I will be leaving you soon

- Oh, said Mr. Wallace, what's the rush? Did you get another job? How did that interview go yesterday?

- It didn't work out, said Candy

- But how are you going to live? Asked Trudy

- Don't worry about me, said Candy, I'll be fine, my father will find me a place to stay…

- Your father?

- Candy is William Andrew's daughter, said Jade

- What??? Said Trudy, and you're working? Why?

- I just like to have something to do, and help people get back on their feet…

- You're very generous, said Mr. Wallace

- So I will probably leave sometimes during the day…, said Candy

- All right then, said Trudy. Thank you for taking care of our daughter and making her your friend. She likes you a lot…

- You're very welcome. I'm glad I was able to help her. I like her too, said Candy

Candy called the mansion inn Chicago and she got Georges.

- Mr. Georges, do you know if Albert is still at Lakewood?

- No, Miss Candy, he's on a trip…

- For places unknown, as usual…

- Do you need anything…?

- Yes, a place to stay in New York…

- Oh I can take care of that, said George

- You can? You're a godsend! My job here is done, but I have some… personal things to take care of… I can't go back on the road for the moment…

- That's fine, Miss Andrew. Can you give me the phone number where you're at; I will call you back with the details?

- All right.

Candy gave him the number she took from Jade and she hung up the phone, waiting for Georges to call back.

- Did you get him? Asked Jade

- No, he's away on a trip as usual, but his right hand man is going to take care of me…

- You can always stay here, you know…

- Thank you Jade, said Candy smiling, but I need to be alone…for a while…and sort my problems…

- With Terrence…?

- Among others…

Candy's face was motionless, she was thinking about her mother… Lynda de Rothschild was her mother! She did looked familiar when she saw her, she actually felt good in her presence, they liked the same cake until she told her who she was…her mother… A tear came down her cheek, she wiped it. And Terry, was having an affair with her mother? Her mother was a tramp with no morals? Well she did get pregnant after a party and dumped her like yesterday's trash…

- Candy, is everything ok?

- Yes, said Candy, don't worry about me…

They were in the living room having tea, when the phone rang and Trudy answered.

- Candy, it's for you, George Johnson…

- Oh, thanks, said Candy standing up

She went to answer the phone.

- Yes, Mr. Georges, said Candy

- Miss Candy, you have a pen and paper ready?

There was a pen by the phone and a note pad for messages.

- Yes, go ahead…

- We've got an apartment on Fifth Avenue, right across from Central Park… I thought you would like that one, so you could take walks in the park

- Across from Central Park? That would be perfect! Said Candy

- I spoke to the supervisor, he's going to let you in and you'll be getting some help from the staff I've just hired

- You've hired people over the phone?

- Yes…so you're going to find a maid, a cook and a driver for your errands and also everything you need to have access to a small account at the Rothschild bank…

- Rothschild? Said Candy

- Yes, we've been doing business with them for years…we're partners in fact… I don't want to bore you with that.

- You've jumped on the opportunity to make me live the high life…

- It's your right Miss Candy, but of course, you can do whatever you want…

- It's fine. I don't feel like working, so all that would be good for me while I figure out what I want to do next… Thanks Mr, Georges

- The driver should be there any minutes to take you to your new apartment…

- The driver? Already? Boy you sure work fast George! Said Candy laughing, I hope my father is treating you right

- He's the best, Miss Candy.

- Yes, he is, isn't he? Thank you so much George. I'll talk to you later…

She hung up the phone and turned around. They were all looking at her smiling.

- 5th Avenue? Said Jade, wow!

- Yes, said Candy a driver is coming to pick me up in a few minutes. Thank you so much for everything, for letting me stay beyond my work time…

- You're very welcome, said Trudy smiling

Candy went to get her suitcase ready and when she came down, the driver was there. Jade was waiting for her at the door.

- I'm coming with you, I have to see that apartment!

- All right, said Candy smiling, let's go! I could use some company

She left with Jade and they went to the apartment on 5th Avenue. It was very big…

- Wow, said Candy that's too big for me…

- Well it's just wonderful!!! Said Jade, I wish I could live here alone

- Well you can spend as much time as you like here, said Candy smiling

- Really?

- Of course, we'll have fun…

- That we will! We're going to go shopping!!!!

- Shopping?

- Yes, shopping! We need new clothes!

- No we don't…

- Yes, we do…we're going to buy new clothes and shoes!

- You're crazy…, said Candy laughing

Candy looked at Jade, so happy and carefree. She had her two parents growing up, she was happy... What if she had grown up with all the Rothschild money?

- All right, said Candy, let's go!

- Great!

They took the driver and they went on a shopping spree. Candy went by the bank first; Rothschild…She got in…When she gave her name, the manager came out and took her to his office.

- Miss Andrew, he said, I got a phone call from George Johnson that you were going to come by.

- He told me he set up an account for me here…, said Candy

- Yes… and he also told me to give you a list of stores where your family has accounts…

- Accounts?

- Yes, you just go to the store and identify yourself and they will let you take whatever you want. I've called ahead to tell them to expect you, to avoid any awkward moments…

- That's very kind of you

- We've been doing business with your family for years…your father is one of my bosses…Have a good time shopping!

- Thank you said Candy, I will…

Candy got out of the bank and she went back to the car where Jade was waiting for her…

- So? Said Jade, you've got enough money to spend?

- I've got lots of accounts in different stores, said Candy giving her the list…

- Oh, said Jade opening her eyes, wow! I can't believe you work for a living, when you can afford all this!!!

- I like working, I told you…and all this wasn't important to me…

- What's change?

- I don't want to work anymore, I'm taking a sabbatical, for the moment…

- Terrence has nothing to do with that?

- Terrence who? Said Candy dead serious

- I'm sorry, said Jade, that was insensitive of me…

- That's ok. Let's forget about it and let's go shopping!

They went on a shopping spree and they had a lot of fun. Candy had to deal with her problems, but for the moment, she was having fun…or so she says.

Lynda called the private investigator the next morning to tell him what happened.

- Is there anyway to find out where she lives?

- I tried calling the hospital in Chicago. They told me she quit her job…

- She quit? Oh my God!

- I'll try to track her down here…

- Maybe she left town

- I've done tons of these cases, Mrs. Lloyd, and I can tell you, your daughter is still in New York…

- Are you sure?

- You parted in bad terms…you need to talk again, and no one walks away from her mother completely…

- I hope you're right

- From what I've learned, your daughter is a very good person, very generous, always helping other before she thought of herself… she might be angry at you at the moment, but she's going to come around…

- I hope you're right

- I'll try to track her down here. If she's still in New York, I'm going to find her…

- Thank you, said Lynda smiling

The private investigator left and Lynda was alone, thinking about Candy. She was so pretty, so lively and so compassionate. The way she instinctively took care of her when she got dizzy…Maybe she should've hired her as a nurse without telling her the truth. She would've spent some times with her before she got angry at her after learning the truth… But what's done is done.

Terrence came to see her for lunch. He was still so, perky.

- Still very happy? I thought it would pass, said Lynda

- Candy is in New York, Lynda…

- Yes, and I don't know where she is…yesterday's events are still making you so happy?

- Yes…

- I can't believe the power she has on you…

- Believe it…

- What the hell are you doing with a woman out of duty and obligation? You love my daughter, and she loves you, judging how upset she was when saw us together. You two should be together…

- My duty…

- Your duty should be to make sure Susanna has everything she needs

- She needs me…

- She needs you in love with my daughter? I don't think so…Is she happier with you miserable?

- No…she's ready to wait until I fall for her…

- Are you going to fall for her?

- No…

- Terrence, I've been with you for months, and I've never seen you in the state you were in yesterday and that you're still in today after seeing my daughter for 10 seconds…

- Lynda…

- Listen, Terrence. When I find Candy, and solve my problem with her, I hope, you can try and solve your problem with her too…

- We'll see…

- "We'll see"? When was the last time you were this happy?

- When I was with her…I love her so much!

- So you have to be with her…

- What about my duty? What if she doesn't want me anymore?

- When you're done convincing her to forgive me, we will both convince her to be with you…

- All right…, said Terrence smiling

- I hope my private investigator finds her fast… Those few minutes I spent with her were magic. My baby girl…she loves the same cake as me.. it took me everything not to take her in my arms and hug her until she couldn't breathe anymore! She's so beautiful, so compassionate…

Lynda was crying, saying that. Terrence came and hugged her.

- We're going to find her and we're both going to be happy with her, he told her

- From your mouth to God's ears!

Candy was with Jade at her new apartment, tired of shopping all day. Cook had made something for them to eat.

- I'm exhausted! Said Candy

- You were unstoppable!!!

- You're one to talk! Said Candy smiling

- Well it's fun shopping like we want to!!!

- Yes it is, isn't it? Tomorrow we're going to do the opposite

- The opposite?

- Yes, we're going to go shopping but we're going to give what we buy to orphanages…

- Oh…right… all right! I'm game!

- Thanks Jade.

- Thank you for giving me such a great time.

- Thanks for staying with me on my first day…

- You're very welcome. I'll come back tomorrow for the good cause…

They finished their meals and Jade left. Candy stayed alone and she thought about her mother again. She wanted her mother, she needed her mother, she needed her more than anything in this world… but that anger was still there… And her relationship with the man she loved her Terry… her mother and Terry…that was so gross! But something was keeping Candy in New York. In normal times, she would've ran away to the Pony Home, to see her two mothers…but this time, she needed her real mother…and she needed Terry too, despite everything.

- Well mommy dearest, looks like I can't leave… you made me want to stay here and get to know you…you're sleeping with the man I love…but I can't stay away… I need you…but I'm still very angry and even angrier since I found out you're Terry's mistress…but I can't stay away…why am I torturing myself?... I want to know you…but I'm still in rage…Well I guess blood is thicker than water…Because I can't leave!!!! You've won mommy dearest!!!

She went on her bed and she cried herself to sleep, reliving the scene when she heard Terry and her mom declaring their love for each other, over and over again…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 7  
"The Birthday Party"_**

Steven Lloyd came back from his business trip later than expected. He was excited to see his wife and she was waiting for him at the door. He ran to her and they hugged for a long time, then they kissed.

- Oh, I missed you so much, she said

- I missed you too…those stupid business trips!

- I have so much to tell you I couldn't say over the phone…

- Let's go to our bedroom first… I missed you

She burst out laughing and they walked, holding each other, while the staff was taking care of the luggage.

- You want to have dinner first?

- Yes…let's go

He went to freshen up in the washroom and came back to have dinner with his wife. He was so happy to see her. They had dinner and then they went to the bedroom after coffee. Lynda couldn't take it anymore, but her hubby missed her…so she was the dutiful and lovable wife…

An hour later, she had her head on his chest.

- All right, honey, said Steven, you're about to burst, I'm listening…

- Well the house has been kind of quiet…so what would you say to have some noise…

- Noise?

- Baby cries…

- Baby…

- I'm going to have a baby…

- Oh….that's wonderful, he said hugging her hard, that's why you were sick?

- Yes…

- Oh…I'm sorry I wasn't there to go the doctor's with you

- I didn't want to tell anybody the news before I told you

- Sorry my trip took so long…

- But something else happened…

- What

- The P.I. found our daughter…

- What????

- Yes, she's a nurse

- A nurse…

- And the P.I. sent a message for her for a job; I was pretending to be a patient who needed a nurse…

- Oh….

- She came and she thought she was being interviewed for a job… I felt dizzy, she caught me and she guessed I was pregnant and I confirmed it…she was family…

- Then what happened?

- I told her my story that she was my daughter, she got upset and very angry, she left…

- I'm sorry…

- Terrence arrived, and consoled me since I was crying, he said he loved me, and I said I loved him…

- What???

- You know, like mother and son…

- Of course…

- Candy; that's her name, came back, she forgot her purse, and she heard us and saw us and she ran away crying…

- Why? She thought you were lovers?

- Probably…but…

- What?

- Terrence knows her…

- Terrence knows her?

- Yes…she's…the woman he loves…

- What???

- Candy is the girl he loves. He had to break up with her because Susanna Marlowe saved his life…

- So he's with Susanna Marlowe for duty and obligation?

- Yes. Candy is the one he loves…

- Small world…

- You're telling me? My protégé is the man my daughter loves!!!!

- Where is she now?

- I don't know. The private investigator is looking for her…

- Oh my God, a baby on the way and our first baby found! This is just wonderful!!!!

- I just have to convince her to forgive me… she's so angry

- You did feel that she needed you…she's going to come around…

- I have to tell her that I'm not Terrence's lover…oh my God!

- It's going to be fine. You'll see…now let me show you how much I missed you on my trip…

Candy and Jade were seeing each other everyday. They were helping a lot of orphanage, but they were also having fun.

- My parents are throwing a party of my birthday next week…

- Great, more fun! Said Candy

- Yes! But Candy, you'll have to face your problems sooner or later…

- I know and thank you for not insisting in knowing what was going on…

- You'll tell me when you're ready…

- Let's not think about that… let's think about the dresses we're going to wear…we need new dresses! More shopping!!!

Candy was trying to numb her pain by shopping and having fun, but… at the end of the day, the pain was still there. She would have to face it and go see her mother. But for the moment, she was having fun with Jade.

The Wallaces always threw very big parties and everybody wanted to be part of it. So if you got an invitation you should consider yourself lucky... So when Susanna got the invitation in the mail, she was ecstatic for 10 seconds… She had seen Candy with Jade Wallace!

- Mom, I can't go…Candy works for the Wallace's!

- You can't refuse an invitation to the Wallace's Party Susanna…

- But…

- Terrence is going to go…

- What if Candy is there?

- The more reason for you to go with him…If she's there…

- But mom…

- You want him to see her alone? You have to be there to remind him his duty…

- You're right, mom. I can't let Terry go to the party alone, I have to be there…

When Terry came back that evening, Susanna was waiting for him.

- You're not sleeping yet? He asked her

- I was waiting for you…, she said

- Why?

- We've got an invitation

- To where?

- The Wallace's…

- Oh… fancy!

- Yes, so you want to go?

- Did you stay up just to ask me that?

- Well you always go places without me… I want to go to this one Terry…

Terry looked at her. He had been neglecting her for months. What's one party?

- All right, he said, I'll take you to the party

- Thank you Terry! Said Susanna smiling, you want to eat something?

- No, I'm fine, said Terry, good night Susanna…

Terry went to his room, without another look for her. Susanna was happy. She got Terry to agree to take her to the Wallace's party, where Candy was probably working, but since Jade was celebrating her birthday, she was fine and maybe Candy went back to Chicago… But something was telling her that it was just wishful thinking…

Candy went shopping with Jade for a new dress for the party. They had fun, and then they went to the hairdresser to have their hair done, a very nice up do. They also got their nails done. For the party, they were very pretty with their new dresses. Candy looked like a matured woman with her up do and all her make up. I was like she was trying to hide the old Candy…

The party had started and Candy was talking to people and getting a lot of attention from young men.

Lynda arrived alone; her husband was on a business trip again. Terrence arrived with Susanna in her wheel chair. She was worried Candy would be there and she looked around everywhere, but she didn't see her. She was a little relieved.

Lynda and Susanna finally came face to face.

- Miss Marlowe, said Lynda, how nice to see you!

- Oh, you can call me Susanna Mrs. Lloyd, said Susanna, after all you're very good friends with Terrence's

- Indeed I am, said Lynda smiling

- Where's your husband? Said Susanna

- On a business trip, said Lynda

- He missed the party, what a shame! You came alone, said Susanna

- Yes, said Lynda, like a big girl!

- Terrence was nice enough to bring me to this party…, continued

- Well good for you, said Lynda

- Lynda, said Terrence, let's go get something to drink, Susanna you're going to be fine? Right? I'll send someone with a drink for you…

- But Terrence, said Susanna disappointed…

- I'll be right back, Susanna

Since it was summer time, the party was extended to the garden, and where most younger people were. Terry was holding Lynda by the arm when, a young woman bumped into them…

- Oops! Said the young woman, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…

She raised her head smiling but her smile vanished.

- Freckles, said Terry smiling

Candy was looking at them. Was life dead set on hurting her???

- Well if it isn't mommy dearest and my ex-boyfriend! I guess you two can't stay away from each other, can you? Said Candy, or keep your hands off of each other!!!

- Freckles, said Terry, please, not here…it's so good to see you!

- Candy, said Lynda with a nice smile, I'm so happy to see you…

- Well the feeling isn't mutual! Said Candy

- Candy please, said Lynda, can we talk?

- I don't think so…, said Candy

- Please Freckles, said Terry begging

She looked at Terry, she looked at her mother…She could see how much she looked like her mother, how come she didn't see it before?

- All right, said Candy, let's go in the hall way…

- I'll let you two go, said Terry…

Candy walked with Lynda to the hall way.

- How are you feeling with the baby? Said Candy

- I'm fine thank you, said Lynda

- So, you and Terry…

- Are just friends, believe me…

- A very good friend, said Candy ironically

- Don't believe the rumours…

- I know what I heard and saw!

- What you saw was a friend consoling another friend…

- Consoling…

- Yes, I was very upset… Terrence came to have dinner with us. I didn't know you two knew each other…Candy please would you give me a chance to get to know you?

- Are you going to tell your family about me?

- My husband knows…

- What about the rest of the de Rothschild?

- I'm not ready for that yet…

- Oh, so you're ashamed of me?

- No, it's not that. It's just that…

- I'm still your dirty little secret??? What do you want from me?? You won't tell your family, my family about me…just leave me alone!!!

- No, Candy wait, don't go, please!

Candy ran out of there and went back to the party. She went outside to get some fresh air. Lynda stayed there and she started crying.

Susanna saw that Candy was there and her heart was hurting. Terry brought her some fruit juice.

- You saw your beloved, didn't you? She asked Terry, she does look like your mistress!

- Susanna, you didn't come here to observe my friends, you came here to have fun…

- Candy is here…

- It's a free country…is that why you wanted to come here? You knew Candy was in town??

- I…

- Susanna! You came to spy on me! I can't believe it!

- You're supposed to be with me Terry, not with her!

- I live with you, I take care of you financially…

- You still love her…

- I can't control my feelings, you know that…

Terry saw Candy walking in the room fast and going outside. Susanna saw that too.

- Terry, said Susanna

- She looks upset, I have to go see her…

Terry ran after Candy. Susanna was heartbroken. Susanna's mother, who had come by herself walked to her daughter.

- She's here, said Mrs. Marlowe

- Yes. He just ran after her…, said Susanna upset

- Do what I tell you, and you're going to keep him forever..., said her mother

Terry caught up with Candy on a swing in the garden, outside.

- Candy…

- What do you want? Go be with your mistress!

- She's not my mistress…

- I heard you two and I saw you…

- It was friendship…she was upset after you left…you really think I can do that?

- I don't know…I didn't think we would brake up, but we did…

- Candy…she's your mother…

- You didn't know that…

- She reminded me of you…

- Oh, so she was just a substitute for me, then? That's gross!

- I didn't sleep with your mother! You know I'm telling you the truth! Why are you being so stubborn??!!! Give her a chance!

- Why? Why should I give her a chance? She abandoned me! She's a Rothschild! They're made of money! She couldn't find a way to hide me with all the comfort? She just dumped me on the doorstep of an orphanage, for other people to take care of me? Did she even made sure the orphanage got money? NO!!!

- Candy, I remember a girl telling me she wished she had her own mother…. Your wish is granted! You've got your mother back!

Candy remained silent for a moment.

- You told me to reconcile with my mother, I listened to you…, continued Terry

- It's not the same thing…

- Really?

- Your father took you away, she didn't abandon you…

- Well she could've come and get me with the next boat… she left me with my father and the stepmummy from hell! At least you had two loving mothers taking care of you!

- Yes, I was lucky… I had two mothers…

- Lynda was young, she made a mistake…

- Not my problem…

- Well, well, well! It's not so easy when the shoe is on the other foot, is it?

- What do you mean?

- It was easy for you to tell me to reconcile with my mother, now you won't even listen to me, or her for that matter…

Candy was crying…

- Terry, you are the heir of the duke of Grandchester, you had all the comfort and the money, despite the treatment you got from your stepmother…I had the house from hell with the Reagan, I was turned into a maid, I slept in the stables, I was accused of stealing, I was sold in Mexico…When all that time, all she had to do was tell her family, or maybe that's too much to ask… she could've hid me somewhere and take care of me in secret…She's a Rothschild!

- So if she were poor, you would've forgiven her?

- Yes!!! In a heartbeat! At least she would have the excuse that she couldn't take care of me financially…

- Candy…

- Terry, please. Leave me alone. It's not your problem…

- Lynda is my friend and you're the woman I love… so it is my problem!

- You've got Susanna… is she here with you? I saw her at the park the other day, all she was interested in was to know if I had come to take you back!

- Did you?

- Did I what?

- Come here to get me back??

She looked at him surprised.

- Believe it or not, Master the King of Broadway, the world doesn't revolve around you!

Terry looked at her. She was so bitter and angry.

- You're so angry and upset; why are you still in New York? Asked Terry, why didn't you go back to Chicago? Isn't it your specialty to run away when things get tough?!

- How could you say that to me?

- You ran away from the hospital that night, from me, from our life together…

- I did that to make things easy for you…

- Did I ask you to make things easy for me? Did I ask for your help??? You've always interfered in other people's business… like with my mother and with the Susanna matter! You couldn't wait until I was ready to talk to you?

- I thought I would spare you the pain of choosing…

- By forcing my hand? Did it look easy to you to let you go? Didn't you feel my pain, didn't you feel my tears?

- But you could've kept me in your arms, you could've stopped me form leaving…

- You wanted to go…go back to Albert!

- I said that to discourage you… But this is all water under the bridge!

Terry looked at her, they were both still hurting by their break up.

- So why are you still here? I thought you would've gone back to Albert! He said bitter

Albert again! Terry was jealous!

- Terry, you're engaged to another woman! The woman obsessed with you, who saved your life and lost her leg!

- You don't need to remind me of that…

- So what's the crack about Albert again??? You're jealous of Albert?

- He did live with you for a while, something I didn't get to do…

- Albert is the great Uncle William, thus, my adoptive father….

- What???

- Yes…why would you think something romantic was going on?

- Because you took him in to live with you…

- I was seeing him like a big brother… Why are we talking about that?

- We keep changing the subject…

- That's because we didn't get the chance to talk the last time we were together…

- So let's go back, to what we were talking about…why are you still here?

- I don't know… I can't leave…

- Because your mother is here…

- Maybe…

- Believe me I know the feeling… it took me everything to get on that boat to go back to England and leave her behind…and I'm glad I did, because I met you…

- Why are you talking about that?? Why don't you go back to your fiancée? Leave me alone, Terry!

- Where are you staying?

- That's none of your business!

- Candy… Lynda is really trying…

- She should've come when I was one and didn't know anything!

- You want your mother, your anger proves it…

- Tell mommy dearest I don't want to see her again!

- Candy…I thought you of all people would be compassionate to her pain, after the way you convinced me to forgive my mother…

Candy was crying.

- Leave me alone Terry, go back to your fiancée!

- I can't talk to you when you're like this…we'll meet again…bye Candy.

Terry left her to go look for Lynda who was still in the hall way sitting on a chair. She was crying.

- Lynda…I'm so sorry

- That's ok…She's so beautiful…

- She looks like you…

- Yes, she does, doesn't she? Said Lynda with tears coming down her cheeks

- You want to go home?

- Yes. My driver will take me. Go stay with your fiancée…

- All right honey. Take care of yourself.

- Thanks

Lynda left the party. Terrence went back to the party near Susanna, who was sulking of course. She thought Terry was going after Candy again. She didn't know it was about Candy and her mother.

- You finally come back to me? She said

- Susanna, please…not now

- She rejected you? She doesn't love you anymore?

- It's not what you think…, said Terry

- Then what is it?

- It's personal; I can't talk about it….

- Of course…

- I hope you're going to stop humiliating my daughter, said Mrs. Marlowe

- What? I can't talk to friends at a party now? Said Terry, what am I? Your private property?

- Mom, it's ok, said Susanna

- No, it's not. Ever since he got here, he keeps running after other women instead of taking care of you!

- Terry has the right to say hello to his friends, said Susanna, you want to take me home Terry? I'm tired…

- Of course, said Terry

Terry looked around, he didn't see Candy. He left with Susanna. In the car, Terry talked her.

- Candy told me she saw you at the park the other day…why didn't your say anything

Susanna cursed Candy in her head.

_"Damn you, Candy, you couldn't keep your mouth shut?"_

- It slipped my mind…she lied

- Yeah right! Give me a break! Said Terry, you knew she was in town! That's why you wanted to come to the party, to spy on me...you admit it earlier so don't even try...

- I swear, I…

- Wait a minute, that morning you were talking about the Wallaces with your mother… that someone lived there… it was Candy wasn't it? Taking care of Jade Wallace?

Susanna remained silent.

- Of course, you lied…, said Terry, I guess I can't expect anything else from you when it comes to Candy…she probably doesn't work at the Wallaces' anymore, Jade was healthy…

- Terry…

- You did hide her letter from me…and send her away when she came to look for me in Chicago…

- I did that because I love you…

- So your love is making me unhappy and you're fine with that? When you love someone, you want that person to be happy even if it's with someone else…

- I want you for me…, said Susanna crying, I love you so much Terry

- Yeah that love cost me a lot, didn't it? He said bitter

- It doesn't have to be like that…you can be happy with me. I'm available, you can make love to me, we don't have to wait for the wedding. I will be yours forever…I love you Terry

- You want premarital sex?

- Yes…

- Susanna…I'm going to marry. Why are you rushing?

Susanna wanted to trap Terry and get pregnant so he won't leave her for Candy, he wouldn't abandon his family even if it's with her…

- I just want to be close to you, you're neglecting me. I barely see you…

- You're my fiancée, and I'm going to respect you and wait for our wedding night…

- Right, said Susanna sulking, the wedding night

_"If it had been Candy, I bet she wouldn't have had to ask him twice, he would've been on her faster than she could say, "I want you", damn you Candy, damn you to hell!!!!" Said Susanna in her mind._

When they got home, Susanna's mother who arrive a bit later came to her bedroom.  
- So, said Mrs. Marlowe, did you tell him you wanted to make love to you before the wedding?

- Yes…

- And?

- He said I was his fiancée and he respected me and he was going to wait the wedding night…

- Oh my God! You're not going to get pregnant that way!

- I know that mother…

- You'll have to use the big guns…

- Mom…no. I won't do it

- Very well…don't say I didn't warn you….

- He's not going back to Candy!

- Just be prepared…

- I want to sleep mother, good night.

- Goodnight baby…

Susanna was crying in her bed. What a humiliation to be rejected by Terry that way. She was offering herself, her body, her beautiful body, and he passed! She was more beautiful than Candy; she was a desirable woman… What was wrong with Terry? He was so in love with Candy, that he still didn't see her despite the fact that they lived together…

Candy was still on the swing thinking about Lynda. Terry didn't bring up the pregnancy. He probably didn't know about it, or he would've told her that Lynda didn't need any extra stress… Lynda told her she was pregnant, not only because she was a nurse, but because she was her daughter… and she was stressing her out by being mean to her… Oh…. That wasn't good for a pregnant woman, for her mother. She didn't think; she went to look for Jade.

- Jade, I have to go…, said Candy

- Already? Said Jade

- Yes…, I'm sorry. But I have something to do.

- All right honey, you can go

- Bye and Happy Birthday again…

- Thanks…

Candy left the party with her driver.

Lynda was in her living room, she had taken her shoes off. She was exhausted. She was about to go upstairs after eating some sandwiches the maid brought for her. She was famished, her baby didn't really care about the stress, it was hungry…The butler came in.

- You have a visitor, madam, said the butler

- At this hour? Said Lynda surprised

- I hope I'm not intruding, said Candy

- Candy! Said Lynda

- I came to make sure you were fine, said Candy

- Come in, please, said Lynda

Candy went in, and she went to sit on the couch with her.

- I just came to make sure I didn't upset you too much, in your condition…, she said

- I'm fine. Thank you, said Lynda smiling

- I'm sorry for listening to the rumours… I knew deep down inside that you and Terry weren't lovers…well I was hoping it wasn't true

- That's ok…he was drawn to me because of you…

- He told me that…

- Candy, I…

- I just came to make sure you were fine. I wouldn't want to be the cause of anything happening to your baby…

- Your little brother or sister…

- Half…

- What?

- Haft brother, or half sister…the baby you're going to have, will be my half brother or half sister, since we don't share the same father….

Lynda looked at her stunned.

- Oh…

- Yes…who's my father…?

- Candy we didn't get to finish our talk…about your father…

- You know who he is, I hope…

- Yes…

- Did you keep in touch? Did you tell him about me?

- Yes…

- Oh, so where is he? Is he married? Does he have another family?

- Well… he just got married….

- Oh…recently?

- Yes…

- Where is he?

- On a business trip…

- I mean, where does he live?

- Here…

- Here?

- Yes, he's my husband…

- What???

- My father arranged a marriage for me, giving I've ruined all the others he tried to arrange for me in the past…The Lloyd family needed financial help…

- Lloyd? As in Lloyd Bank?

- Yes….

Her father was also from a wealthy family! Candy was hurt again, even if Lynda were poor; she could've gone to her father's family to ask for help…

- And my father's condition was that their son, marry me…, continued Lynda

- So you married the father of your baby… is that why you were looking for me? To be one big happy family?

- Yes, I decided to look for you when I found out my father had arranged for me to marry the father of my baby…I never thought I would marry him, so I decided to look for you so you could be a part of our family…

- Does he know about me?

- Yes, and he was eager to meet you too…

Candy looked at her. Her mother married her father, her wealthy father! She was so hurt again! She had to get out of there…

- I see that you're fine now, said Candy, I'm going to go…

- Wait! Already? You don't want to stay a little more? Said Lynda

- No, I have to go, said Candy, I'm glad you're all right…

- Where can I find you?

- I know where to find you… good night.

Candy left before Lynda could reply. Lynda was a little sad, but she was happy, Candy had come to see her… she was coming around…

Candy was crying in her bed. Her father was rich too…Lynda could've gone to him… She had so many solutions, but she chose the coward's way out, abandonment!

- What is it, mommy dearest? I wanted to give you a chance and you mess it up again! The father of your baby, my father, was also from a rich family!!! You could've found a solution together!!! I had two wealthy and stupid teenagers as parents! No wonder I'm screwed up!!!! Good job mommy dearest!!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 8  
"Dazed and confused"_**

Candy was on her bed, thinking. Her mother had told her that she started looking for her before she knew she would marry her father again… She married her father…Her father who could've helped her, had she told him she was pregnant…She told him just recently, like she told Candy just recently… How dare Lynda play God with people's lives like that??? How selfish could she be? She kept her mouth shut all those years ago and she acted like nothing happened…Then when her conscience was bothering her too much, she decides it's time to tell…There was a possibility for them to be one big happy family… Candy's anger was still there and she was still not ready to give her mother a chance…now she also had a father… And Terry… Terry was right on all the points. She interfered in his life and forced him to reconcile with his mother… now that the shoe was on the other foot… it wasn't as easy as she thought. She always thought that if she meets her mother, she would just hug her and live happily ever after, but reality came crashing down and showed her that even though she encouraged Terry to reconcile with his mother, it wasn't an easy task… she now understood Terry's anger, why he ripped his mother's picture to shred that night she went to his room by mistake… Why he didn't want to see her in Scotland. Parents are supposed to take care of their children, not abandon them. Sometimes the circumstances are hard, but… Lynda de Rothschild was filthy rich…She got pregnant after a one night stand and instead of going to her parents for help, she had the baby in secret and abandoned it…Her father, was now married to her mother… should she be angry at him too? He didn't know he had fathered a child…but he did sleep with his mother! When you do grown ups things, you have to be ready to assume your responsibilities…

Terry, seeing Terry again, talking to him, even if they were arguing, was wonderful… She was so relieved to hear that he wasn't sleeping with her mother! Deep down she knew it…she hoped it. She still loved him, she wanted to see him. But, did she have the right? She let him go, she walked away from him in that awful theatre… But seeing him again, talking to him…had made her very happy. She went to bed, thinking about Terry, about her mother about her father. It would be so simple and beautiful if she could have them all… But life had never been easy on her, she had to fight for everything…

Candy woke up in the morning, with the sudden feeling she wanted to see Terry. It wasn't the first time, but this time she wanted to do it…

- He's engaged to Susanna, she said out loud, well I'll go see him to… apologise for being rude last night! That's right! I'll go see him and apologise…

Like she needed a reason to go see Terry! On that happy thought, she got ready. Cook had breakfast ready for her. She hate and then she decided to visit more orphanages.

Terry woke up to go to work. He had had a good night. He had seen Candy, he had talked to Candy and he was feeling light, light, light… He was all smiles when he got to the dining room.

- Terry! Good morning! Said Susanna, breakfast is ready…

- Good morning! Thank you, said Terry smiling

- You're in a good mood! Said Mrs. Marlowe

- It's a very beautiful day, said Terry

- Huh huh, said Mrs. Marlowe, seeing your ex-girlfriend last night has nothing to do with it!?

- I can't hide anything from you, Mrs. Marlowe. You know how happy she makes me…you knew my heart was taken, yet you still insisted I be with your daughter…, said Terry, but today please, don't ruin my day. Yes, I'm in a good mood, because I saw Candy, she has that kind of power over me…she's my soul mate!

- Terry…, said Susanna sadly

- You want me to lie? Or to be honest? I think I'm going to grab something on my way to the theatre…

Terry left before Susanna could say anything.

- Mom! You had to ruin it! He was in a good mood!

- Because of Candy….

- I don't care! I'll take him like I can!

- He was happy because of another woman, Susanna…

- Well you knew he loved someone else and you forced him to be with me! Now you're being difficult, because that woman is making him happy???? News flash, mom: he doesn't love me! He loves her! Sometimes I wonder why you pushed for all this…

- Because you lost your leg saving him… you love him…

- The financial help would've been enough…we broke up a happy couple for our own selfish needs… I found a way to be with Terry while I knew that in normal time, he wasn't even looking at me! It took loosing a leg for him to notice me! I had to lost a part of my body saving his life!!!!!! That's a harsh price to pay to only get him to notice me, don't you think so??? Yes, I love him, but he loves Candy! He told me so, when I told him I was in love with him, when I hid her letter and begged him not to make her come for the premiere…He said he fell in love with her the moment he laid his eyes on her… I ran away crying saying I won't let her have him…be careful what you wish for… Candy doesn't have him physically, but she's got his heart…

- Susanna, maybe I was wrong to push for all this…

- No mom, you're not backing down now!

- He's still in love with his ex-girlfriend, he doesn't love you…

- That didn't bother you before, why now?

- Because I've seen how cold he's been all this time and now he sees her and he's bursting of joy???? Susanna…he's never going to love you like that…

- Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, mom!

- You saw how happy he was…it's because of her!!!!

- Do you have any idea how happy it makes me to see him, to be living with him? I love him so much mom…

- Susanna…, then get pregnant, he's never going to abandon his child…

- Mom, I can't get pregnant if he doesn't touch me! He doesn't even look at me!

- You need the big guns, Susanna

- Mom….stop it please. I won't do it…

- Then get ready for him to leave you, it's only a matter of time. With the woman he loves leaving in New York now…

- Mom…shut up!

Mrs. Marlowe stopped insisting. Her daughter was in an unhealthy relationship and it was her fault…

Lynda was having breakfast; she was in a very happy mood. Her daughter had made the first step, it was a little one, but it was a start… After breakfast, she was learning how to knit, one of her maids was showing her… Lynda was on cloud nine, waiting for her husband to come back from his business trip, so they could go together tell her family and his family about the baby they had had years ago, and the one they were going to have now… She didn't get to explain to Candy that she wasn't ashamed of her; she just wanted to be with her husband, her father, when she told both families about her new found daughter…

It was lunch time and Candy was walking around Broadway, looking for Terry's theatre. The driver had dropped her off. The memories came back running, the Reagans, the way she learned about the Susanna matter… her leaving the theatre before the play was over to go tell Susanna not to use her injury to force Terry to be with her…When she got there, finding out that Susanna had actually lost her leg saving Terry. From that moment on, her world came crashing down…Terry arriving to carry Susanna, their eyes crossing… Susanna…had come between them…

She arrived at the door and she knocked.

- May I help you? Said a young man

- Yes, I will like to see Terrence Grandchester…, said Candy

- Oh… are you a reporter? He's he expecting you? Asked the man

Candy thought it was better to play along.

- Yes, I'm suppose to meet him for lunch…

- Boy, he's lucky! He gets all the pretty reporters! Come with me…

Candy followed the man who took her to Terry's lodge. He knocked on the door.

- Hey Your Majesty! Said the man, you're reporter is here!

- My what? Said Terry behind the door

- Your reporter…! A pretty little woman!

- I don't have any appointment with a reporter that I know of; it must be a fan pretending again! Get rid of her!

- But Terrence, said the man…

- I said I don't have any appointment today…I… ! He said opening the door

He stopped talking when he saw Candy with the man.

- Are you sure? She said, because I've got you penciled in on my agenda, said Candy smiling

- I…It must've slipped my mind, said Terry smiling, of course Miss Andrew, now I remember… Silly me! Come in, please. Thanks Hank!

- Anytime, said Hank leaving

Candy went into Terry's lodge. It had flowers everywhere, with lovely little notes, asking him to join them for dinners, lunches, afternoon fun and late night fun.

- Hi Terry, said Candy, I see you've got a lot of admirers…

- Hi Freckles, he said smiling

- I came to apologise for last night…

- Apologise?

- Yes, for being in a crappy mood…

- Oh… that's all? You could've sent me a note…

- With flowers like your admirers inviting you to spend the afternoon or the night with them…

- If it had been from you, I would've come…

- Terry…

- I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea…

- Yes I do, because I'm happy to see you…I don't know what I'm doing here… I'm just going to hurt myself again. You're engaged to Susanna. I don't know what I was thinking…

- You were thinking you wanted to see me to apologise in person, because deep down inside you were dying to see me…

- I've apologised. I'm going to leave now…

- You want to have lunch with me?

- Terry, I don't think that's a good idea…

- Why not?

- Because I can't control myself when I'm near you…yesterday I was angry…

- And today you're in a better mood, said Terry approaching her

- I went to see my mother…, she said to change the subject

- Really? When?

- Last night…

- Oh… so…?

- We're taking baby steps…I think…I'm not sure…

- It's a start…I'm happy to hear that! She a great woman, you'll see.

- I can see it, I can feel it…

- But you can't forgive her yet…

- I'm not ready…I'm going to go before I do something I regret…

- Like what? Lately you've been letting your feelings out, all your anger… what about your impulses? You can let them out too… you'll feel better after…

They were looking at each other in the eyes… Candy was tempted…

- Come on Freckles; follow your impulses… what you wanted to do at the train station when I came to pick you up…what you're dying to do now…

Candy looked at him. Letting her anger out has been a good thing, she was feeling better, not good, but better…so she jumped at Terry's neck and she put her lips on his in a fiery passionate kiss. He held her closer and responded to her kiss with the same passion. It was even better than the first time. The sensation was wonderful, made them dizzy at the same time. But they didn't want to stop, their lips were welded together, their lips were stuck together like they had glue on them. Candy was surprised to see how passionate she was, how much her tongue was playing with Terry's, how good it felt and how her body was reacting, she felt a weird sensation in her intimate part, her whole body was reacting to the kiss, she was a little afraid, but she didn't want it to stop. Terry was kissing the woman he loved, the woman who had become part of him from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Kissing her the first time was almost ruined by the slapping, but he still had a good memory of it…he's been dreaming about her since the night they separated, no, that wasn't true, since the day he had seen her for the first time…Maybe it was just a puppy love…but no… it was the real deal, the real love and no other woman will even come close… He was in love with her for good, and kissing her was something he would've never thought possible a few months ago! It felt good, it felt right…They were in seventh heaven.

When they finally stopped, after an eternity, they were breathless. Candy pulled away from him…

- Oh my God! I didn't come here for this! She said, I just came to apologise…

- Apology accepted, said Terry with a mocking tone

- I'm going to go…

- Wait…

- No…I have to go, before I do another stupid thing!

- It was good…

- You're engaged to be married!

- To the wrong woman…

- I can't do this, now!

She ran out of the theatre. Terry let her go. She was right, he was engaged to another woman…the situation was so complicated… but kissing her was bliss!

Candy took a cab back to her apartment. Her lips were swollen…She couldn't get Terry's kiss out of her mind.

"What am I doing??? My life is a mess… I just found my mother and I'm angry with her, but I can't seem to be able to get away from her, I'm so drawn to her it's not even funny!…now I'm kissing Terry, whom I walked away from not once, but twice???"

The phone rang. Georges called her every day to check upon her. She answered.

- Hello?

- Hello? Candy?

- Albert!

- Yes…how are you little one?

- Oh Albert, I wish you were here with me! I'm so lost and confused!

- What's wrong?

- You've never guessed what happened to me here…

- You saw Terry….

- Yes, that was inevitable; I was bond to run into him at some point so I can suffer…I'm lucky that way…

- Come on Candy…

- That's only one part of my problem…

- Why are you still in New York? Why don't you go back to Chicago…?

- I can't…

- Why?

- My mother lives here….

- Your mother?

- Yes… I went to a mansion for something I thought was going to be an interview and it turns out it was my long lost mother looking for me…

- What????

- Yes…she just got married and she wants me back!

- Candy, that's wonderful!

- Yeah…

- Or not… what's wrong?

- I'm so angry at her!!!!

- Candy…

- When I think of how much I've suffered…all that time I could've been living the great life…

- Candy you never cared about that…

- That's because I was brought up not to care… I was abandoned and I got used to wear other people hands me down… I've never expected much …

- What's changed?

- My mother is… are you sitting down?

- Yes, said Albert holding his breath

- Lynda de Rothschild!!!!

- WHAT???? Rothschild?

- Shocking isn't it? She couldn't take care of me? She couldn't hide me with all the money she had??? She just dumped me on the doorstep of an orphanage…did she even made sure the Pony Home had money? NO!

- Candy, you have to calm down… this is a lot for you to swallow… you need to talk to someone…

- I'm talking to you…

- I mean professionally…

- A psychiatrist? You want me to see a psychiatrist?

- Candy, you need help… you're confused, upset…

- But…

- It's true what they say; the medical staff make the worst patients!

- I don't need a psychiatrist! I'm not crazy!

- Candy, being a nurse, you know that it's not only for crazy people…

- But Albert…

- I've met a psychiatrist during my trips; his name is Smiley Blanton…

- Smiley? He's a psychiatrist and his name is "Smiley"? You've got to be kidding me!

- Well since he tries to put back smiles on people's faces… I think it's appropriate

- Smiley Blanton…does he smile a lot?

- Candy…

- I'm sorry…I'll think about it…

- Candy, you're angry with your mother. You don't want to leave her…so fix the problem…you'll feel better.

- Maybe you're right…

- What about Terry?

- Well my dear ex-boyfriend is rumoured to be my mother's lover

- What????

- It's so fun to be a socialite; you hear all kind of nonsense stuff!

- Is it really nonsense?

- They both denied it, and I believe them….

- Ok…

- They're just good friends. Terry was drawn to her because she reminded him of me…

- Right…I hope it stopped there…

- It did… the alternative would be too disgusting!

- You still love Terry…

- I just came from seeing him at the theatre

- Why?

- I wanted to apologise for being rude to him last night

- And…?

- I ended up kissing him like there was no tomorrow…

- Oh…

- It wasn't my intention believe me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and the next thing I knew, we were sucking our faces off!!!

Albert burst out laughing.

- Albert, that's not funny!

- Actually yes, it is! Said Albert still laughing, I'm sorry Candy.

- It's ok… where are you?

- I'm near the Mexican boarder…We have a an Hacienda there

- An Hacienda? Wow! Do you know how much you're worth?

- Yes… and your mother's family is very very rich too…

- You're telling me? I've heard of the Rothschilds…the bank where my account was set…

- Right! We share ownership in that bank…

- What about the Lloyd's Bank?

- What about Lloyd's Bank, they're a sinking ship…

- Not anymore, the Rothschild helped them out…

- How do you know that?

- My dear mother recently got married, to Steven Lloyd…

- Really?

- It was the condition Rothschild gave to help them…

- Why?

- I guess he wanted his daughter to get married at all cost…

- So Steven Lloyd is your stepdaddy?

- Try daddy…

- Daddy?

- Yes… Steven Lloyd is my old man!

- Oh my God! I've met him; he was kind of a playboy…So he settled down with your mother?

- Yes…

- Looks to me like their timing is perfect to get you back… you can be one big happy family…

- Right…too little too late!

- Candy, call Smiley…he can help you…your mother and your father…

- And a future brother or sister… my mother is pregnant…

- Oh… the more reason for you to be with them…

- This pregnancy is so different, she wants this baby…

- And she didn't want you…she could've got rid of you…

- Sometimes I wish she did…

- Candy, you can't mean that….

- Yes, I do…when I was crying alone after being mistreated… I wished I was never born…

- Well I'm glad you were born…said Albert, I love you Candy

- I love you too. You're my family…I'm going to let you go, said Candy, and I'm going to eat something cook made

- Good for you…

- Thank you for everything, Albert

- You're my adoptive daughter…you deserve it…and I love you

- Thank you…

- You're not working?

- I'm taking a sabbatical to take care of my problems…we'll see later

- All right…

- But I'm doing charity work…

- Great! You can ask Georges for anything you need….

- Thank you Albert. Bye Albert

- Bye little one…think about what I said…

- I will…thank you again.

She hung up the phone. A psychiatrist? What a ludicrous idea! But… Talking ease the mind…but getting her head shrunk? She'll think about it later. She went to have lunch by herself and she thought about her conversation with Albert…

Terry went to see Lynda for dinner in the evening. He found her knitting a blanket for her new baby.

- Knitting? Said Terry, I never thought of you as the knitting kind…

- I'm going to be a mother again… no more parties… I want to raise my baby, no nannies, well I mean, I'm not going to dump it on the nanny all day. I'm going to be raising this baby…

- To make up for abandoning Candy?

- In a way… I hope she forgives me one day…

- She will…

- What about you? Did you talk to her last night?

- Yes, she was very bitter…

- Oh…

- She came to apologise today, said Terry smiling

- Apologise?

- For being rude to me last night

- And…?

- What do you mean, "and"?

- You're telling me that the woman you love came to see you in your loge and you didn't try anything?? Give me a break!

- Lynda…

- Did you kiss her?

- Well…

- Did you…?

- I kind of made her kiss me….

- You made her kiss you???

- I can't help it, I've got that kind of power on her…

- Like she's got that kind of power on you…

- It was sensational! I didn't want it to end…

- What happened after?

- She ran out of there…I let her go… I mean… I'm engaged to someone else

- Whom you don't love…

- I have a duty…

- To be married to a woman you don't love and be miserable all your life?

- It's not that simple…

- Well to me it is… I messed up all the engagement my father forced me into…he said it was my duty to help the family with mergers….

- Not quite the same…

- I agreed to this one because it was Steven…what I'm telling you is that you don't have to do what's expected from you…If it makes you unhappy…

- You want me to be with your daughter…

- I want you and my daughter to be happy…together…

- Thanks Lynda…

They had dinner and they continued talking. Terry went back home late and Susanna was sulking as usual. But Terry didn't care one bit as usual. He had a smile on his face. He had kissed the woman he loved and nothing was going to ruin his day…

Candy was in her bed relieving the kiss over and over again. What did she do? She couldn't help herself, being so close to Terry…Wasn't she supposed to be angry with him??? She couldn't help it, when she's around Terry, she's not herself…. She was so confused…she was angry at Terry. Why did she go see him to apologise? Why did she kiss him? Well she'll be angry the next time she sees him, for the moment, reliving that kiss over and over again was making her the happiest woman in the world….


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

****  
_**Chapter 9  
"Daring Miss Andrew"**_

Steven Lloyd came back from his business trip. He was done with most of the big meetings, putting the Lloyd's Bank back in business, because it wasn't enough to have the money, you had to convince the business world to trust you again, which was what Steven was doing during his trips. His brother really had made a big mess of the family business. Having the Rothschild as partners, had helped their business a lot.

He was with his wife in the bedroom.

- How are the babies? He asked

- Babies?

- Yes, the one to come and the one we have…

- Candy? Oh…

- Did you see her again?

- Yes… at the Wallace's party. She was still very angry at me.

- Why?

- She asked me if I was ready to present her to my family, I told her I had to get ready, well actually I wanted you to be with me, but I didn't get the chance to explain myself… she took it really bad …so I left the party…

- I'm sorry

- But a few moments later, she came to see me….here

- She did? He said surprised

- Yes… she was worried about the baby, since I was upset. She wanted to make sure the baby was fine…

- Oh, she's compassionate…

- Yes… I was so happy. She asked about you…

- Really?

- Yes, she was saying that this baby was going to be her half sibling and I told her no… that I had married you…

- And…

- Well it's like it made her sad, she left shortly after…

- I'm sorry….

- No. I was glad… she's coming around…we're taking baby steps…

- I would like to see her… do you know where I can see her?

- No, she said, I'm sorry…

- What's her name again? Candy?

- Yes, Candice White Andrew…

- That's a beautiful name… that's my daughter's name…

- Yes…

- What does she look like?

- She looks a lot like me, I think…the freckles, the green eyes

- Now, I'm going to start to observe every young girl to see if it's her…

- I know what you mean, I was looking at every young girl who looked like they could be her age and imagined in my head it was her…

- I'm sorry you had to live that alone…

- It was my own fault… I should've told someone, I should've told you…but my pride…No wander she doesn't want to be with me…I tossed her aside like yesterday's trash… All I cared about was hiding it from my parents, from the world…Keeping up appearances…

- That's what you were thought…

- My mother's instinct should've kicked in… I could've find a way to hide her and go see her whenever I could…and eventually tell my parents…because she was real, she was concrete and she wasn't going anywhere…but

- Lynda, come on. Stop thinking about that. We're going to fix this…and your family will have to accept it…

- After everything I did to rebel against my parents, ruining all their attempts to marry me for their business deal, I didn't even have the guts to tell them I've had a beautiful baby girl…

- Lynda, think positive…

- All right…

They continued talking and thinking of a way to announce the news to their families.

Candy woke up with a smile on her face, in a good mood. She was working with Georges in opening a shelter for pregnant young girls. The people weren't very happy with that. An unwanted pregnancy was something you shouldn't talk about…

- Are you sure you want to this, Miss Candy? Said George

- George, I'm the result of a teenage unwanted pregnancy…if my mother had a place to go to have me and still take care of me, she wouldn't have dumped me on the doorstep of an orphanage… I'm not encouraging teenage pregnancies, but I just want those young girls to have a place to stay when they found themselves out in the streets…

- That's very generous of you, said Georges

- And I can also talk to some store owners to give the mothers some work…in the meantime, we can take care of the young girls in the… like paying them something for their participation in keeping the shelter running…We have the millions, we can finance this on our own, but I want the rich people to help out…

- Why? Since we have enough money…

- They spend their money on nonsense things…while they hide their dirty little secrets…how many had kids out of wedlock and just dumped them on the doorstep of orphanages…or even married women abandoning their children born of an adulterous affairs…something tells me a lot of people are going to feel guilty and they're going to come up with the money…And I don't care what they think about me… not talking about it is not going to make it go away…

George looked at Candy. If the Great Aunt could see her, she was going to have a heart attack…He smiled…. So a big gala was organised to raise money for a shelter for homeless, teenage mothers. The socialites were talking and sulking.

Anna Jarvis heard the rumours about the gala and she wanted to see Candy. She asked around and she was able to send an invitation to Candy for one of her tea parties. Candy went with Jade who was glad to assist her in her work.

- Miss Andrew, said Anna, I'm happy to meet you!

- Miss Jarvis, said Candy, it's an honour to meet you! I admire what you did, with Mother's Day….

- Yes, that's why I like your daring idea of opening a shelter for homeless and teenage mothers… motherhood shouldn't have a price…unfortunately in our society it does…

- The shelter will also be for poor little rich girls who partied too much and found themselves in trouble…

- That's very generous…

- Like you said, motherhood shouldn't have a price… rich or poor when you found yourself in trouble and on the streets alone…you need help.

- A young girl like you should be celebrating life, with all the money you have…

- Well after a time you kind of get bored… and if my money can help out, why not? I'd rather see a young mother radiant with her baby and a job, than buy myself a diamond necklace I certainly don't need!

- Well Miss Andrew, I have to admit, I had mixed feelings about you, I didn't know what to expect…but I have to say you're for real!

- I'm glad your mind is made up! Said Candy, why don't men listen more to women? We can't even vote! Aren't we people? Our votes doesn't count? Our opinion doesn't count? Those leaders are making decisions for the whole country and they don't even let us the courtesy of choosing them???

- Well men think we should just shut up and be pretty… I'm glad you and I are not listening to that nonsense!

They burst out laughing. Jade was looking at them. Candy was so full of surprise. She was nurse, when she had millions, she was Terrence Grandchester's ex-girlfriend, and she didn't breathe a word about it…now she was opening a shelter for teenage and homeless mothers! People were talking…And her mother and her aunt Allyson…Candy wasn't going to let the stupid rules of society slow her down…

Before she left, Anna Jarvis hugged Candy.

- There should be more women like you! Said Anna, I'm going to help you…

- Help me how?

- I'm going to help you get some government founding, regularly…

- You can really do that?

- Yes, I can. Your little shelter is going to take a life of its own…

- Well you've manage to make the government recognise "Mother's Day"! Said Candy I have total faith in you!

Candy left with Jade. In the car, Jade was impressed by Candy's courage.

- Candy, I'm impressed! My mother thinks you're a suffragette …

- Well I want the right to vote…men and women were created equal…who put men in charge…?

- Euh… God with Adam…, said Jade, he did tell Eve : "you would give birth in pain and your husband is going to dominate you…."

- But we still should have the right to chose who we want for a leader…we should be allowed to vote…

- Boy, my mother is saying you're a bad influence on me… she lets me be with you because you're William Andrew's daughter….

- I don't want you to be at odds with your mother…You're very lucky to have one…she loves you and she wants what's best for you. She's been with you all your life…

Jade looked at Candy, she sounded so sad saying that.

- Candy, I don't know… but it looks like you're keeping your mind busy to cover up something else…

- They say when, you've got a problem, do something else to forget about it…

- And is it working?

- Not really…but I'm glad I can help out those young girls and those orphans…this is only the beginning…I should have a place for young boys too, who left out in the streets become criminals…but all in due time…

- Wow! You're goodness incarnate. You've got all the money in the world and you think about the less fortunate? I'm impressed! I almost died with my surgery…I want to have fun…but you made me see that I was given another chance at life, that I should do something good with it…like helping the less fortunate than us…and it feels good to help people…thank you Candy!

- You're very welcome Jade. But we can continue to have fun you know…

- I'm glad to hear that! Said Jade smiling

Candy went to have fun with Jade….They went to the park and they played with little girls!!!

Candy had sent invitations for her gala to most people in the high society. George had given her a list of names. But she still had a lot to send.

- You need help with all this, Miss Candy; I'm going to send some people to help you out…

- Some people?

- You need a personal assistant…with all the work you're doing…a personal assistant…

- A personal assistant?

- Yes… who can keep track of your appointments, who can cancel them if need be…send out invitations, look for places to hold galas…

- You're right…I didn't realise it was so much work…thank you Georges!

So Georges hired an assistant for Candy to help her out in her charity work. It was young woman named Dusty Belanger. She was perky and she got the job done. She was able to make sure the room was alright, that the caterer had all the menus, send out the rest of the invitations. She was happy to work for Candy. At first she though Candy was one of those spoiled brat who needed an assistant to tell them when the store are open…but she quickly realised that Candy was nothing like that. Candy helped her as much as she could.

- Miss Andrew, said Dusty, you don't have to do that…

- Dusty, I told you to call me Candy…

- I'm your assistant…

- I realise that…I just want you to feel good. You're not my slave…

- But Miss… Candy. You want me to make you a cup of tea?

- And I told you, you bring me a cup of tea, only if you're doing one for yourself and don't hesitate do tell me what you think…

- Thank you so much Miss… Candy. To tell you the truth I thought you were one of those spoiled brats who take everybody for their personal slave… You're actually a very decent person and I'm proud to be working with you…

- I'm glad to have you too…

- The rest of the invitations are sent and we got a lot of RSVPs…which proves that people only say things and they act differently…

- Well let's hope they're generous too…

- You also got a call from Eleonor Baker…

- Really, what did she want?

- She wanted to meet with you…

- Oh… sure. When?

- In an hour…at Dana's?

- That will be fine. Thanks Dusty.

She was wondering what Terry's mother would want from her? She went to the appointment. Dana's was a little restaurant, very chic. They showed her Eleonor Baker's table. Eleonor stood up when she saw her…

- Candy!

- Miss Baker!

They hugged.

- How are you doing? Asked Candy

- I'm fine, said Eleonor, what about you?

- I'm fine…

- You've been busy…

- Yes… I decided to take a sabbatical from work and enjoy life!

- But you're still thinking about the less fortunate…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…

Candy had a sight of relief. She was happy Eleonor wasn't going to talk to her about Terry… Ever since she kissed him, she couldn't get him out of her head… like she could before???? So, she stayed away from her.

- I wanted to organise a play where all the money would go to your cause for young mothers… I surely can relate. I wish I had a place where to go when I found myself pregnant with Terry and realise that his father had no intention of marrying me…So you're idea is just wonderful… I kept my baby, but a lot of my friends just abandoned their babies…

Candy remained silent. Her mind was back to her mother, Lynda de Rothschild, full of money who abandoned her to keep up appearances…

- I was abandoned as a baby… so if I could help the young mothers in trouble, with their medical care, finding jobs or even finding a family to adopt their baby… it would be a good thing, said Candy

- I'm so glad you're doing something good with your money… but that aside, how could you be in New York for so long and not come to see me??? I thought we were friends!

- Oh, but we are! Said Candy. I came here for a job, taking care of Jade Wallace… and I stayed…since my adoptive father has lots of properties and I decided to do some charity work…while I have a little fun too… Jade almost died so I was having fun with her

- Have you met Terry since you've been here?

- Yes, said Candy and Susanna too…I saw them at Jade's birthday party

- So he knows you're in New York? He didn't tell me… well he spends most of his time with Lynda de Rothschild…

Candy was looking at her plate…Eleonor saw that Candy was a little uncomfortable.

- Candy I promise you, they're only friends…don't believe the rumours

- I'm not here for Terry, Miss Baker. And what he does with Lynda de Rothschild is none of my business…

- All right then, if you say so. He still loves you. Like I told you, seeing you in that theatre helped him

- I walked out on him, Miss Baker…

- He thought he was hallucinating, so seeing you in tears, so sad… hurt him. He was making you cry, so he sobered up and he didn't ever wanted to make you cry like that again…you helped him. You're what he needs… He loves you…

- He's got a fiancée... please Miss Baker, let's drop the subject…

- All right, I'm sorry I brought that up… I will come to your gala. Did you invite Terry too?

- With Susanna, hoping they won't come…

- Dream on! Terry will jump at the occasion to see you again, and Susanna is not going to let him come alone to a gala you're organising. She must be cursing because you now live in New York…

They burst out laughing. They continued talking about the shelter and making plans for the future young women.

- I could even mentor those who have talent and want to try out as actresses…

- That would be great! Said Candy…

- Could you come and have dinner with me on Sunday night?

- I'd be delighted, Miss Baker

- You can call me Eleonor…

- All right.

- Thank you for seeing me Candy…

- You're very welcome. Thank you for helping out…

Candy went back home thinking about Terry, the kiss. Would she ever be able to forget about it???

The invitation to Candy's gala arrived and Susanna opened it. "Candice White Andrew" was opening a shelter for young women?? She wanted to hide it, but Terry arrived.

- What's that? He asked

- Nothing…

- Susanna, it looks like an invitation…who is it from?

- It's just junk mail…

- Lynda told me Candy was organising a gala… did you get the invitation yet?

- Well…

- That's the one isn't it? You were trying to hide it from me???

- Terry… Candy is organising it…

- And…?

- I don't want you to go!

- You're not my mother Susanna, and even my mother can't forbid me to go to the gala… what am I, 5? If you don't want to go, you're free… But I'm not going to miss an opportunity to help out young women

- You mean an opportunity to see Candy again…you're engaged to me!

- Then you don't have anything to worry about!

- With Candy around? You're kidding right?

- Susanna…I'm not having this conversation with you again! I have to go…if you don't want to come you stay home. But I'm going to and donate some money for the shelter…

- I'll be ready, said Susanna

Terry left. Susanna's mother arrived.

- He's gone without breakfast again? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- Why do I even bother??? Mom… I want a prosthesis…

- What?

- I want to wear a prosthesis…

- Why?

- Candy is organising a gala for charity…I want to be able to walk and keep up with Terry when he goes after her…

- Just for that?

- She's got two legs… I need to keep up with her!

- Candy is giving you the motivation to walk again, so you could run after your fiancée when he goes to her??? Well I guess we take the motivation wherever we can…. Thank you Candy!

- Mom!

- What? She's the one giving you suddenly a boost of courage to take your life back by getting a prosthesis and walk again… that girl is really an angel…

- Mom! I don't need you to praise Candy too!!!

- I have a confession to make… I've ordered a prosthesis months ago hoping to convince you to try it…

- You did?

- Yes…we're going to try it and get you ready for that party. We need a new dress

They spend the morning trying the prosthesis. They went to the doctor just to make sure Susanna's stump was ready for that. Susanna was going to surprise Terry on the reception night….

Candy was in a restaurant, a buffet in fact. She was getting some food. A man who was New York's Casanova, had heard about Miss Andrew and her angelic face and looks. He wanted to have her… He was talk dark and very handsome…He's name was Nicholas Pratt. He cornered Candy at the buffet table. Candy had heard about him, had seen him in parties, but she had never spoken to him.

- Miss Andrew, he said, you're even more beautiful than what I've heard…

- Thank you, said Candy, and you are???

- Nicholas Pratt…

- Oh, New York's Casanova…

- I'm flattered to see that my reputation precedes me…

- I wouldn't be if I were you…being a Casanova is not an honour…

- I can't help it of women find me irresistible…

- You could turn down married women, but that would be too much to ask, right?

- You're not married…

- I'm not interested…

- Everybody is interested in me…

- You over estimate yourself

Candy had finished getting her food and she wanted to go back to her table, but Nicholas stopped her…

- Say you would have a drink with me…and I will let you go

- How dare you? Let me through!

- Just one drink…

- No…!

- Come on…

- The lady said "no" which part of that don't you understand Pratt??? Said a man's voice

- This is between the lady and I, said Nicholas

- She said "no", said the man, is that how you gain your Casanova's reputation by not hearing the "no"? Now you leave her alone…or you'll have to answer to me!

- Who do you think you are? Her father?

- I'm protecting her from the likes of you…, said the man, now get lost!

Nicholas Pratt left to go back to his table, angry. Candy turned around and she smile at the man.

- Thank you, so much, sir

The man looked at her smiling.

- It was my pleasure… I wouldn't want him to take advantage of you…he's a smooth talker…

- Who can't hear a "no" from a woman until she says "yes"…I've heard about him; a lot of married women succumbed to his charms…

- And I've heard about you, Miss Andrew, said the man, your charity work and your goodness

- I'm glad I'm able to help the less fortunate…

- I will like to help you too if you let me…

Candy thought he was likable. He was tall, he had light brown hair and he was very attractive…she felt good with him…

- I'm hosting a gala, said Candy, if you give me your name I will make sure you get an invitation today if possible…

- Honey? Said a woman, what's taking you so long…?

She stopped talking. Candy was startled, she looked at the woman…

- You??? She said what is this? An ambush?

- Candy, I swear this meeting was by chance, said Lynda who was the woman, this is Steven, your father…Steven as you already know, this is Candice, our daughter…

Candy looked at the man. She was feeling so good with him... but now...

- I would've known her anywhere, said Steven, I'm so glad to finally see you and meet you…

- You tricked me! Gaining my sympathy by helping me with that Casanova so I would befriend you…!

- It was by chance, said Steven, Candy please… we just want to know you…

- I don't want to know you! Leave me alone! Said Candy

- I didn't know about you until recently…, said Steven

- That doesn't excuse what you did… I have to go back to my table, said Candy who had tears in her eyes

She left them. Seeing her father was too overwhelming. Steven wanted to go after her, Lynda held him back.

- Leave her alone, she's not ready honey, said Lynda

- I just wanted to instinctively protect her from that pig! I was overwhelmed, she reminds me of you…my little girl. Oh my God! I didn't know I would feel this way when I see her for the first time…all those feelings….Oh my God! It took me everything, not to hug her hard!

- I know honey, it's incredible…

- I want to see her again…

- She sent us an invitation for her gala. I came after you left for work… She's opening a shelter for young women… she's William Andrew's adoptive daughter…

- She got adopted by one of your father's associate?

- Small world isn't it?

- You can say that again…I can't wait to see her again…

- You and me both, said Lynda.

He hugged his wife, kissed her hair and they took their food and they went to their table. Lynda had come to have lunch with her husband. She looked around, Candy was gone.

As a matter of fact, Candy had asked for her food to be packed to go and she had left the restaurant with Jade.

- Candy, said Jade, what's wrong?

- I just remembered I have an appointment, said Candy upset

- Oh…ok, said Jade. Let's go then…

Seeing her parents together… she was drawn to them…but she was still angry at them. Her anger came back running as soon as she saw Lynda and realised that the man who was helping her was Lynda's husband… her father!!!!

"_I don't understand why I can't let go of this anger… maybe Albert is right, I need to speak to a psychiatrist…I need help to get over this rage that's boiling inside of me…I guess I'll have to ask Dusty to make me an appointment with Smiley Blanton…Let's hope is name works on me…and I'll be able to smile again like before…Oh Terry…I need you so much…but I can't depend on you and I'm still angry at you too…but I can't get you out of my head!!!"_

**Candy and history**

**Anna Jarvis**, daughter of Anna Reeves Jarvis, who had moved from Grafton, West Virginia, to Philadelphia, in 1890, was the power behind the official establishment of Mother's Day. She swore at her mother's gravesite in 1905 to dedicate her life to her mother's project, and establish a Mother's Day to honour mothers, living and dead. 1914: the U.S. Congress passed a Joint Resolution, and President Woodrow Wilson signed it, establishing Mother's Day, emphasizing women's role in the family (not as activists in the public arena)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 10  
**_"_**The Gala"**_

Candy was very upset after meeting both her parents at the same time. She needed to confide in someone. Jade was her friend… but she thought that part of her life was too personal for her new found friend. She was in the living room alone, crying. Dusty, her personal assistant had gone home. Candy felt so lost… she knew who her parents were, but she was incapable of enjoying it. She always thought that you could chose to be happy or sad, because she was always happy… And Terry…she wanted to be with him so much, but… the last time she saw him, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other There was a ring at the door. The butler opened the door. Candy was surprise to see…

- Annie!!!

- Candy!! Said Annie

Candy ran to hug her sister.

- What on earth are you doing here??? Where's Archie?

- Oh Candy! I'm so happy to see you! I had a fight with Archie… we broke up!

- You what??? You're kidding me!

- Do I look like I'm kidding??? Said Annie serious

- Oh Annie, what happened?

- Candy, you've been crying, said Annie looking at her, what's wrong?

- We were talking about you…

- My problem can wait, said Annie, come on tell me what's wrong honey…

Candy looked at Annie and she hugged her again.

- Oh Annie, you're timing is perfect! I needed you so much!

Candy burst into tears. Annie hugged her back and they went to sit on the living room's couch… Candy told her what happened to her and Annie was speechless… when Candy was done, Annie finally talked.

- Candy, that's supposed to be wonderful news for you…

- I can't be happy, and I don't know why… I'm so angry!

- Your mother and your father…, said Annie

- Ok, enough about me. What happened with Archie?

- Eliza brought one of her friend, Penelope Sanders, a little tramp and she put on a play for Archie…

- What?

- And he was tempted enough to kiss her…, said Annie

- Oh my God!

- I had to get away… so I came here to see you…

- I'm so glad you came, said Candy!

- I heard you've become quite the socialite! I like your new hair do, did you buy any clothes?

- Yes…

- Let's go to your room

The two sisters when to the bedroom to play dress up. They needed to have fun to forget about their personal problems.

- Let's go out tonight! Said Annie, let's go and have fun for a few hours and forget about our problems…

- All right, said Candy we need that!

Candy and Annie got dressed and they went out for dinner and then they went dancing, to forget about their problems…

Annie stayed with Candy. Archie was calling, but Annie refused to take the phone. Candy was playing mediator.

- Come on Annie, you know you want to…

- No! Said Annie, I don't want to!!!

- Archie, I'm sorry, she won't take the phone…

- I'll come to New York then, said Archie over the phone

- My gala is in two days, said Candy

- I'll be there! Said Archie.

Annie was looking at her sister.

- Why is it so easy for you to fix other people's problem and you can't fix yours? Said Annie

- I don't know, a doctor doesn't heal himself…

- You need someone to help you…what about Terry…?

- Terry is the last one I need!

- You said he was friend with your mother…

- I can't be near Terry…

- Why?

- I just can't! Said Candy

- There's only one reason…you still love him…

- Yes, I do! And he's engaged to Susanna…!

- You can take him back…

- I won't … I'm angry at him too…oh Annie, what's wrong with me???!

- You've got a lot going on… finding out you're actually a Rothschild…

- I was called a monkey, a thief, a good for nothing, I was sent to Mexico like a common parcel, I was sold… I could've had it all...

Candy continued talking to her sister and they laughed together, cried, talking about their problems.

The next day, Archie arrived early in the morning. Candy and Annie were still in bed. They heard the noise. Annie woke up and went to get ready in the bathroom. Candy joined her in the bathroom.

- Archie is here, said Candy

- I know, said Annie, I love him so much…

- Then, make up with him…you don't know how lucky you are, said Candy softly

Annie thought about what Candy was going through and she considered herself very lucky.

- I will, said Annie

She finished getting ready and she went to see Archie.

- Annie… he said

- What do you want?

- You…

- Then why were you kissing Penelope?

- She was kissing me…

- I didn't see you pull away…

- I was just surprised…Please Annie, don't throw away everything we have…

- I'm not the one kissing other people…!

- I'm sorry, Annie, please forgive me…

They continued talking and by the time Candy came out of her bedroom, Annie and Archie were kissing.

- Hey! Said Candy, don't mind me!

They stopped and burst out laughing. Archie hugged Candy.

- Since when do you live like a socialite? Asked Archie

- Since I'm taking a sabbatical, said Candy

- Something else is going on…Does the King of Broadway has anything to do with you staying in New York? Is he two timing his fiancée? I heard a rumour about this older woman, Lynda de Rothschild…

Candy felt a sharp pain in her heart.

- All the way from Chicago you listen to New York's rumours, Archie? Said Candy

- It's hard not too…

- Well don't believe everything you hear…

- You're defending your ex…, said Archie smiling

They went to have breakfast and they continued talking.

Patty arrived for the gala with her boyfriend Jacques, later that afternoon. Archie felt a little weird seeing Patty with another guy. Candy was happy to see Patty with Jacques.

- Well, you two are still together! Said Candy

- Yes! Said Patty smiling

- I'm happy for you, said Candy

- And I'm proud of you! Said Patty, a shelter for young girls and women? Homeless, pregnant…

Patty looked at Archie. They hugged.

- Archie, she said, how are you?

- Fine, Patty, said Archie, you've moved on, he whispered

- I had to, said Patty, you're brother is gone for good…I'm happy with Jacques

- It's kind of weird, but I'm happy for you too, said Archie

They hadn't been together like that in a long time….since Scotland… They were glad to be altogether even if it was without Alistair and Terry…

Susanna was excited to go to the reception with Terry. She was going to surprise him by wearing her prosthesis in front of him for the first time.

- You think he's going to notice? Said Susanna to her mother

- Well I think you'd be lucky if he realises you're standing…

- Mom!

- You wanted my honest opinion…

- Sometimes I wonder if you're my mother!

Terry was ready to go to Candy's Gala. He was going to see her again. Ever since they exchanged that kiss, he hadn't seen her… he actually didn't know where she lived… He was going to see her tonight. He went downstairs and he was surprise to see Susanna standing!!! He was so surprised he opened his mouth.

- Susanna? He said

- Yes, Terry, it's me, I'm standing...

She took a few steps.

- And walking, she said smiling

Terry was speechless.

- Ready to go? Said Susanna smiling

- Yes. This is wonderful!

Terry approached her and took her arm smiling and they walked to his car. Mrs. Marlowe was waiting for them outside. Terry was so relieved to see Susanna walking and standing…The evening was going to be full of surprises.

Lynda was ready for the reception too. Steven was very excited to see Candy again…

- Honey, are you ok?

- You've had time to get use to this, said Steven, I'm so excited!

- I can see…, said Lynda smiling, I can't wait to see her again too…even if she's angry at me…

- You look very beautiful in that dress, you should wear green more often

- Thank you honey. You look handsome too.

They went to the party all excited; they were going to see their daughter. When they got there, they found their parents there.

- Steven, our parents are there…, said Lynda

- I can see that…I guess she invited everybody…

- I'm not ready to face them…

- You don't have to do anything…just smile and be nice. No stress, you're pregnant and Candy knows it. She won't upset you…

They walked to their parents and they started talking.

Eleonor Baker arrived at the party and Candy walked to her and hugged her.

- Candy! Said Eleonor

- Thank you for coming, said Candy

- I've got the proceeds from the play as promised…

- Thank you so much! Said Candy smiling, you're the best!

Lynda was looking at Candy and Eleonor hugging and she was jealous. She wanted to hug her daughter …. More than anything. Steven saw her sad face and he held her hand to encourage her.

Terry, Susanna and her mother were also looking at Candy with Eleonor.

- I didn't know your mother and Candy were so close, said Susanna upset, she's never been nice to me!

- Susanna, my mother and Candy met in Scotland, years ago, said Terry, I can't help it if they're close…

- I'm sure you love it! Said Susanna

- Susanna…Candy and I were together, we wanted to get married. She had met my mother and they became friends…you came with all the drama and now I'm with you, Candy is alone and still close to my mother… what do you want me to do?

- Candy alone? Said Susanna with a mocking tone

- Why do you say it like that? Said Terry

- See for yourself! Said Susanna smiling

Terry looked and he saw Candy hugging a young man and smiling to him. Who the hell was that? He felt like they were sticking a knife in his heart. Susanna looked and she saw Terry's pain.

Candy was hugging a young man, she was so happy to see him.

- Michael!!! She said I'm so happy you came back alive!

- Candy! Said Michael, climb any towers lately?

They bust out laughing. Archie, Annie, Patty and Jacques also came to say hello to Michael.

- It's good to see you again lieutenant! Said Archie

- It's good to see you, said Michael, where's your brother?

Everybody became sad all of a sudden. Michael was a little surprise.

- My brother went to war, said Archie, as a pilot, he didn't make it…

- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for opening old wounds, said Michael. I lost a lot of friend too…

- Thanks, said Archie

- Well Candy, when my pal told me to come to a gala with him, I wasn't up to it, until I saw the invitation…and I saw a name that sounded familiar…I wasn't sure it was you, I just had a feeling…

- I'm glad you came Michael, said Candy smiling and holding his arm… Since you're here, we can talk business…

- Business? Said Michael, and I thought you wanted to talk to me about my good looks!

Everybody was laughing.

Terry's heart was ripped to shreds. He wanted to go there, but… Susanna was gloating… Terry felt a hand on his arm.

- Lynda! He said, good evening…!

They hugged.

- Terrence, Susanna, Mrs Marlowe…, said Lynda

- Where's your husband? Said Susanna bitter

- He's talking to some acquaintance, said Lynda, Terrence…you want to know who that is, go to her…

- How could you say that? Said Susanna

- Well, he's not going to find out anything if he stays here, is he? Said Lynda

- How dare you interfere in our lives?! Said Susanna

- You have no business telling Terry what to do, said Mrs. Marlowe outraged

- Leave her alone, said Terry, she's right…

- But Terry…, said Susanna

- Candy is walking towards us…, said Lynda, with her friend

While they were talking, Candy approached them with Michael.

- Terrence, Susanna, Mrs. Marlowe, Mrs. Lloyd, said Candy, thank you all for coming!

- You're welcome, said Lynda smiling

- This is Dr. Michael, said Candy, he just came back from the war…

- Pleased to meet you, said Michael smiling

- You knew each other from before? Asked Lynda

- Yes, said Michael, I met Candy at the Andrew mansion, then I helped her come down the tower with a rope…

- A tower? Said Lynda

- Yes, said Candy it was scary…

- You were very good, said Michael looking at her… then we danced all night…

It was an exaggeration from his part, but Candy was glad. Terry looked so hurt. He wasn't smiling.

- Then, continued Michael, I gave her a ride to the hospital before I left…

- Did you stay in touch? Asked Lynda

Terry was too hurt to say anything. Lynda was asking the question so Terry would hear the answers and Susanna was sulking.

- No, said Michael, I was in such a hurry that I didn't take her address…

- But I thought of him a lot, said Candy, in the middle of the war, he was a student doctor and I was a student nurse

- And now we both finished our studies and we're doctor and nurse, said Michael

- Well I think you two make a beautiful couple, said Susanna smiling, the doctor and his nurse!

Candy looked at her with mean eyes for a split of a second. She wanted to reply, but she was the hostess she had to be nice…

- I asked Michael if he could help me open a free clinic at the shelter, and he said yes! Candy said smiling

- Anything for you Candy, said Michael looking at her with fondness, what you're doing with your money is just wonderful! I knew you were a wonderful person the first time I saw you…

Terry was about to burst. Who the heck was Michael and why was Candy so nice and stuck to him? But he couldn't really make a scene, since he was in a public place with his fiancée. Michael talked to Terry.  
- Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway? I saw you on stage last night, you were magnificent

Terry who wanted to hate Michael, had to be nice; Michael was a fan of his.

- Thank you very much, said Terry, next time stop by my loge so we could have a drink after the play…

- Thanks! Said Michael, I'll come with Candy…if she agrees of course. Have you seen his play yet?

Candy hated that situation, she was looking at Terry.

- No, Michael, I haven't…, said Candy

- Really? You've been in New York all this time and you haven't seen your friend's play? Said Michael surprised

- Yes, Candy, said Terry, I'm kind of offended…I thought we were friends…

- I haven't gotten around to doing that…, said Candy a little embarrassed

- Well, I'm going to take you, said Michael, if you'll go with me, of course

- Of course I will, said Candy smiling to Michael

- Then it's a date!!! Said Michael smiling

Susanna was rejoicing at that scene. Terry was a great actor and he played along, even though he wanted to strangle Michael.

- By the way Candy, said Terry, our manager Robert Hathaway has sent the proceeds of our last play for your shelter…

He gave her an envelope with a cheque inside. Candy was surprised, she took the envelope. She smiled at Terry, a very nice smile.  
- Thank you so much Terry, I will thank Mr. Hathaway when I see him, said Candy

They looked at each other with fondness, with love. For a second they were the only two people in the world…It was like the others had stopped talking at the same time and they were looking at them. Susanna could see the chemistry between them, so did Lynda, Michael and Mrs. Marlowe. Michael was the first to break the silence.

- I thought I saw Eleonor Baker, said Michael

- Oh…Yes, said Candy coming out of her mini trance, she's a good friend of mine; she also brought the proceeds of her play for the shelter…

- Can I meet her? Asked Michael, I've always thought she was marvellous and she's so beautiful!

- Of course, Michael, let's go and I'll introduce you, she's been like a mother to me, said Candy, I'll see you all later…!

Candy left at Michael's arms. She had said that last remark about motherhood to hurt Lynda, and it worked. Lynda was hurt. Terry was hurt to see Candy leave at Michael's arm. Susanna was gloating. Terry knew Lynda hurt by Candy's last remark; he took her arm and walked away with her. Susanna was upset, again. Her mother was mocking her.

- Susie honey…, said Mrs. Marlowe, I see a lot of young men here, why don't you go and make conversation?

- Because I want Terry…

- He's treating you, like he always treats you…like crap!

- Mom, please, not tonight!

A man approached them.

- Excuse-me, are you Susanna Marlowe? He asked

- Yes, she said smiling

- I was a big fan of yours, he said I was so sorry to hear about your accident…

- Thank you…

- Nicholas Pratt…

- Oh, said Susanna sadly, you're the local Casanova…

- My reputation precedes me as usual , said Nicholas smiling

- I'm not interested in being on the list of your many conquests…

- Many conquests…you're not even interested in finding out how I got my many conquests?

Susanna looked around; Terry was Lynda, hurting about Candy who had a new boyfriend. Nobody was even paying attention that she was now walking! Everybody was focusing on Candy and her stupid shelter!! Candy managed to outshine her again…Nicholas' attention was making her feel good…

- I see you're walking now…, continued Nicholas

That was it for Susanna… she smiled back at him and they started talking and they walked away.

- It's actually the first time I use my prosthesis in public, said Susanna smiling

- You're like a pro, said Nicholas smiling…

Mrs. Marlowe looked at the daughter walking away with New York's Casanova. Susanna needed a man's attention… she might as well get it from the local womaniser…

Terry was with Lynda, drinking.

- She did that on purpose to hurt me, said Terry and the crack about my mother was to hurt you! Why is she so mean? She used to be such a nice person…

- She's very angry at me…and apparently at you too…

- Probably for not fighting hard enough to stay with her…, said Terry angry, and that Michael, where the bloody hell does he come from? That's the first I heard about him! They came down a tower together and they danced all night?

- Terry you have to calm down…that's all in the past…

- But that Michael is here now… and she's free to be with him…

- She loves you…the looks you've exchange proves it…

- That was priceless for a few seconds, but…I'm not available

- Well, he's available and she needs somebody to lean on and he looks more than eager to be that somebody…so Terrence you have the choice to sit back and watch the woman you love get involve with the good doctor…or you can go after her, and convince her that the two of you belong together…

- Lynda…

- I let my pride guide me when I realised Steven didn't remember our night together… and I abandoned my daughter and lost valuable time with her…this arranged marriage could've happened years ago, if only I had told Steven the truth back then…don't make the same mistake I made. You love her, go after her and don't take "no" for an answer… She loves you…

- But…

- You managed to make her kiss you…you'll be able to convince her you belong together…I have to go look for my husband. Are you going to be ok?

- I'm fine, don't worry about me. Worry about the baby...

Lynda went to find her husband and her parents.

- Lynda, said her father, you can't stay away from your boy toy, said her father

- Father, Terrence is just a friend, Steven understands it…

- Well he doesn't really have the choice does he?

- Father! Said Lynda

- I think I got this one, honey, said Steven, Mr. de Rothschild, I know this is going to sound weird to you, but I actually love your daughter, for real and we're expecting a baby…

- What? Said Mrs. de Rothschild, you're pregnant? And you're sure it's not your boy toy's?

- Oh my God! Thanks for the vote of confidence, mother! Said Lynda

- I'm the father of this baby, said Steven, I trust my wife…I love her and she loves me…

- Since when? Asked Lynda's father

- Since we were in school, said Lynda, so this…arranged marriage, is a real one!

- I'm so glad, said her mother, thank you Lynda for the grandbaby!

Her mother hugged her and her father had a satisfying smile on his face.

- I'm glad I could help, said her father, hugging her

Steven's parents who had remained silent, were glad everything worked out for their son and their business. They all hugged and kissed…

- So everything is settle, said Steven, now, let's be generous to this shelter's cause…

- I think this young Miss Andrew has guts, a shelter for young girls and women? Said Mr. de Rothschild, how old is she? Why isn't she partying with her friends?

- She'd rather use her money to do some good in the community, said Lynda, I admire her…

- Me too, said Mr. de Rothschild, I'm going to cut her a very big cheque for her cause… she reminds me a little of you Lynda, rebellious, refusing the arranged marriages, until I arranged one with the man you love, without even knowing it…

Lynda and Steven looked at each other.

- Honey, he said, you want to breathe some fresh air on the terrace?

- Yes, thank you she said, I feel a little nauseous, mother, father, excuse us…

They walked to the terrace and Lynda sat on a chair, breathing fresh air.

- Oh my God! She said, this is so hard! They're praising their granddaughter and they don't even know it!

- It's so hard for me not to be able to tell them yet…, maybe we should tell them

- Maybe we should, but I don't need all the stress for the moment…

- All right… I'll go get you some fruit juice…

- Thank you honey…

Lynda was taking big breath of fresh air…

- Are you ok? Said a voice

Lynda looked up.

- Candy…

- I hope you're not too nauseous…

- No, I'm fine

- Your father made a very big cheque for the shelter… thank you

- I didn't do anything, they just admire your courage, like me…

Steven arrived with the fruit juice.

- Candy…

- Hi, said Candy, I'm… I have to go back to my guests…

She left before Steven could say anything. Steven gave the glass of juice to Lynda who was ecstatic.

- It's so good to see her talk to me, even for a second, she wanted to know if I was ok…

- She's nice… she's just so angry at us.

Candy went in the hallway to get the ladies room. She met Terrence coming out of the men's room.

- Freckles…he said

- Terry…

- Are you ok? You look upset…

- I'm fine…

- Where's your date, the good doctor?

- He's over there…

- Are you dating him?

- That's none of your business

- I didn't know he existed; did you meet him after our break up?

- I was a student nurse …so it was before we even saw each other again here in America

- Oh… and you danced with him all night long? When you stepped on my feet at the May Festival…?

- He didn't try to kiss me to make me forget about my former boyfriend!

- Did he try to kiss you now? You didn't answer my question, are you two dating?

- Why are you interested? You're engaged to another woman!

- So what was that in my loge the other day? That kiss…?

Candy blushed when he mentioned their fiery kiss…

- That was you, playing with my mind again!

- Me playing with your mind? Did I force you?

- Yes…No!

- Which is it? Yes or no?

- Terry, I have guests to get back to, after I go to the little girl's room. I don't have time to deal with you tonight! What Michael and I do is none of your business! And one more thing; I don't kiss and tell!

Candy left Terry there heartbroken… He couldn't believe how she was acting and he had to make a decision…to go after her and try to get her back before it was too late, before she gets too involve with Michael…or honour is commitment to Susanna…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 11  
**_"_**Do what you have to do…"**_

Candy went back to her gala to play hostess, with Michael and her friends by her side. The gala, despite a few whispers, was a big success. The donations were flowing.

Annie took Candy aside for a little while.

- Candy, that's her right, she said looking at Lynda

- Yes…

- You look like her… she's beautiful and she looks nice

- She is, said Candy

- Then why…?

- She abandoned me, Annie… and I'm still upset about that! Please don't plead her cause to me…you'll be preaching to the choir…I'm angry and I can't help it…I wish I could just hug her and be with her… but I can't!

- You need to find out why…but it's not by avoiding her that you're going to find out…

- I know that! But not now Annie…a part of me wants to go and hug her, but another part of me is boiling with rage… I want to hurt her!

- That's not you, Candy…

- How would you know?

- I've known you since we were babies together…you've always protected me…you're a good person.

- Annie…

- Ok… how is it to see Terry with his fiancée?

- Like they're sticking a needle in my eye!!!!

- Why did you invite them then…?

- I was hoping they wouldn't come…

- Really? Or you were hoping they would so you could see Terry again…

- You know me too well Annie, said Candy smiling

- You're rubbing Michael in his face

- He's engaged to another woman…

- She's walking…

- Yes, that's great, said Candy sadly

A part of her was feeling like, since Susanna was walking again, Terry's duty was over…But that was the nonsense in her talking again.

"_Nonsense? The nonsense was to leave him without even discussing with him! You left him, not once with twice and you're complaining because you're unhappy? You've made your bed Candy, lie in it!" She said in her head._

- Candy, you can take him back, you know, said Annie, you have the right to be with the one you love.

- I…can't…

- Yes you can… no one is stopping but you...

- It's not that simple…

- Yes, it is…

- What if he doesn't want me?

- Candy, come on! Terry???? You're kidding right?

- Annie, please I've got guests…we'll talk about this later. Let's go, Michael must be looking for me

- Michael…you're not going to use him to forget Terry, I hope?

- I have to forget about Terry, Annie…

- You can't forget about Terry…

- Annie, you're not helping!

Candy walked back to Michael who was glad to see her again.

Terry was with Lynda and her husband, they were all looking at Candy.

- Terrence, said Lynda, so what's it going to be?

- Lynda, said Terrence

- Don't do what I did, said Steven, I liked Lynda since school, and I didn't say a thing until I was too drunk to remember…and we lost our daughter and all those years… if you love my daughter, go after her…I know you've got a duty…but there are ways to take care of that duty without tying your life with a woman you don't love…

- Where is she? Asked Lynda, you're fiancée, I mean…

- I don't know and I don't care, said Terry

- You see, you only care about Candy and who she's with…, said Steven, Susanna could be kissing another man right for all we know, and you don't care one bit….

Susanna was with Nicholas Pratt, getting smooth talked. She was feeling so desired, but she knew he only wanted to play with her.

- You're New York's Casanova, said Susanna smiling

- You'll think with a nickname like that, women would stay away from me…but on the contrary…I think you're very beautiful Miss Marlowe, I think the sun and the moon have nothing on you…

- And I think you're a very smooth talker, Mr. Pratt

- How am I doing?

Susanna wished, she didn't feel anything, but it was no use. She had the attention of a very attractive man, and she was feeling good…

"_Use the big guns… said her mother, a lot of people do it!! It's normal…"_

The big guns… she looked for Terry with her eyes and she saw him with the Lloyds looking at Candy…It was only a matter of time, before he comes and tell her he was going back her…she had to use the big guns, fast!

- Keep talking, said Susanna to Nicholas, and you can call me Susanna….

- If you call me Nicholas, he said smiling, I would like to see you again

- Me too, said Susanna

- Somewhere more calm and more quiet…

- What did you have in mind? Said Susanna smiling

Terrence was still with the Lloyds, he couldn't get his eyes off of Candy. He thought about everything that had happened to them… her image was what brought him back. Seeing her, made him very happy, seeing her with that doctor, so close and friendly…She was slipping away… well she wasn't his anymore, but in his heart she was and he wasn't going to stand there and watch the woman he love get swept off her feet by the good doctor!

- I'm going to go after her, I'm going to take her back, said Terrence

- That's the spirit! Said Lynda smiling

- But it's not going to be easy, she's very very angry at the world!

- At us, you mean, said Steven

- Well, your parents are your whole world, said Terry smiling, excuse me Lynda, Steven…

Terry walked to Candy and her little group. He smiled.

- Hello everybody, he said, hello again, Candy, doctor…

- Grandchester, said Archie, where's your lovely fiancée? You ditched her already to run after Candy again?

- It's good to see you too, Cornwell! Said Terry, sorry to hear about your brother, he was a very nice guy…

Archie was a little ashamed.

- Thanks, he mumbled

- Patricia, said Terry, I'm sorry…

- Thanks Terry. This is Jacques, my boyfriend, said Patty

- Pleased to meet you…, said Terry

- The King of Broadway, said Jacques, it's an honour to meet you, I've seen you on stage, you're magnificent

- Thank you , said Terry smiling, I'm just doing what I love

"_He's so humble, said Candy in her head, oh my God, I want to hug him so much!"_

- Annie, said Terry, it's good to see you!

- Hello, Terry, said Annie smiling

- Candy, he said, can I talk to you in private?

- Now? Said Candy

- Yes…

- Can it wait?

- I wouldn't ask you if it could, he said, come on Freckles, just a few minutes

Candy was on the spot. All her friends were looking at her. She turned to Michael.

- I'll be right back, ok?

- I'll wait for you here, said Michael

Candy walked away with Terry. They went in the hallway and he opened a door and they got in an empty room full of stacked up chairs.

- Why did you have to take me all the way here? I have guests you know!

- Yes, indeed, I know…you're exclusive to your doctor!

- You didn't bring me here to talk about Michael, did you?

- As a matter of fact, I did…

- What?

- Are you two dating or not?

- I told you it was none of your concern

- Yes it is…

- No, it isn't! You're engaged to another woman! What do you want from me Terry?

- I want you…

- What?

- I want you back…

Candy opened her mouth with stupor.

- Just like that? You think we could just pick up where we left off??? Too little too late!

- Candy, yes… we have to pick up where we left off, on those hospital stairs…

- What?

- We have start again from where we ended our relationship…

- You want to relive that moment? Are you a masochist or something?

- We need to relive that, yes… so we can move forward…

- Forward to what?

- To our life together…

- Our life together?

- Yes, we belong together Candy, you and I…, he said softly

Candy looked at him, she wanted so much to say what he wanted to hear…but…

- Is this the part where I'm supposed to jump to your neck crying and happy? She said bitter, sorry to disappoint you, Master the King of Broadway, no can do!!!

Terry looked at her surprised. How could she say that? She was very angry at him…

- Candy…, he said hurt

- Did you break up with Susanna?

- No…but…

- Did you come here with her?

- You know I did….you sent us the invitation

- I was hoping you wouldn't come…

Terry looked at her astonished.

- Really? He asked

- Yes, really! I was being nice…

- What's got into you? I love you, and I know you love me too

- Well sometimes, love is not enough! And we have to make though decisions…

- Candy…

- Terry, you can't come here and make me a speech on your undying love for me, while your fiancée is in the other room waiting for you…!

- Candy…

- I was your girlfriend Terry, she came with her obsession, saved your life, lost her leg… and she became your responsibility, your fiancée! You've asked her to marry you!!! What on earth would make you think that I would enjoy being the "other woman"?

- Candy…

- I've got a lot to deal with, Terry… please leave me alone…

- I can't… I won't. I'm going to convince you that you and I belong together if it's the last thing I do!

- Terry…

- I know you're confused right now…I want to help

- I don't need your help, you're part of the problem…

- I know I am… we're going to get through this together. I want to be here for you

- You've got Susanna to take care about, your career…

- I will always have time for you Candy…

- Terry…I've got my friends, Michael…

Terry's heart jumped when he heard Michael's name.

- Since I'm part of the problem, you're going to have to deal with me eventually…, said Terry, I just want to be your friend too…

- You want us to be together…

- I don't deny it… but I'm willing to wait until you're ready to deal with me and our problem…

Candy looked at him. She had so many things on her mind, Terry was part of it…

- I know I'm going to regret this…, said Candy, but all right Terry…but if you push me when I'm not ready… I won't see you anymore…

- Like in the theatre, the other day…

- I forgot, what happened again?

Terry looked at her with a mocking smile. She was provoking him…

- You want a refresher course? He said…

Before Candy could respond, she was in Terry's arms getting kissed passionately… she was surprised at first, then she responded to the kiss… When they finally stopped, they were breathless…

- If you do that one more time, Master the King of Broadway, I will never speak to you again! And I'm not joking!

- I believe you Miss Freckles, it won't happen again, unless you start it…, he said taking a handkerchief to wipe his lips.

- Don't hold your breath… you might run out…

- I have confidence in you… in us…

- You said you were willing to wait until I'm ready…

- I will… I was just responding to your tease, since you pretended not to remember our fiery kiss…

- You don't miss one, don't you? I have to go back to my guests…

- Let's go. I've said my peace…

- Where's Susanna?

- I have no idea and I don't really care…

- Terry, you brought her here…oh what the heck? I don't care! You do what you want! I've got my own problems!

Terry smiled. He was glad he wasn't going to lecture him about Susanna of all people…They walked back to the reception together. Susanna, who was now with her mother, saw them, heartbroken…

- I thought you now had two legs to keep up with her, said her mother

- What do you want me to do… run after him?

- Why not? You did before when he was ignoring you…now that you're engaged… you're justified…

- You're right! How dare she monopolise my man??!!

Susanna walked to Candy and Terry, who were talking to Jade.

- Jade, honey, I'm so sorry I'm neglecting you…, said Candy

- Come on Candy, said Jade, you take care of me everyday…this is your gala! I can lend you to your guests for one night!

- Thanks Jade, said Candy smiling, this is Terrence Grandchester…

- I know, said Jade smiling, it's an honour to meet you! I'm one of your biggest fan!

- That's good to know, said Terry smiling

- You came to my birthday, but we weren't properly introduced, said Jade

- Yes, thank you for the invitation…, said Terry, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you….

- It was my pleasure, said Jade

Susanna arrived.

- Terry honey, said Susanna, where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere! How could you leave me alone for so long?

- I'm here now, Susanna, said Terry, I was talking to Candy…

- And I was going back to my guests, said Candy, let's go Jade, see you around Terrence…

- Bye Terrence, said Jade smiling

Candy walked with Jade back to her friends. The rest of the evening went on fine. The rich were all very generous…like they all had dirty little secrets to hide. Anna Jarvis was there too, very proud of her new friend.

- There should be more women like you, she told Candy

- And more like you, said Candy smiling

Candy's parents were there and they stayed very late… They were so proud of their daughter. Candy acted like she didn't care, but she was observing them and she noticed they stayed late. She was glad.

Michael stayed near Candy and Terry was always looking at them. Susanna was sulking, but she was looking at her secret admirer…

After the gala, Candy and her friends went back to the apartment. The girls were in Candy's bedroom talking and brushing their hair.

- That was a nice party, said Patty…

- Yes, said Annie, congratulations, Candy

- Thanks girls, said Candy

- How was it to see Terry with Susanna? Asked Annie

- Well that's life, said Candy..

- Candy? Said Patty, you don't care?

- I've got my own problems, said Candy

Annie looked at her.

- What happened when you two went to talk?

- We came to an understanding…

- About what?

- The two of us?

- The two of you?

- Yes…I told him I had a lot on my mind…

- What are you talking about? Said Patty

- Never mind that, said Annie, did he kiss you?

- Why are you asking me that?

- Because he was looking at Michael with dagger eyes…

- Why don't you girls go say goodnight to your men… and take your time! Said Candy

Patty and Annie laughed and they got out of the room to say very long goodbyes to their men… Candy went to bed, thinking about her parents, her grandparents, thinking about Terry and everything that had happened to her…

Terry was in his room thinking about his Miss Freckles. He didn't know how, but he was going to get out of that situation and be with the woman he loves.

Susanna was thinking about Nicholas Pratt, how charming he was making a play for her… she felt desirable and safe…

"_If I play my cards right, she said to herself, I could pull it off…Terry is going to be with me forever… Candy who?"_

She went to bed smiling, for the first time in a long time…

Lynda was a happy camper in her husband's arms.

- Honey, he said, you're very happy tonight

- I saw my daughter, she was so beautiful… don't you just want to hug her all the time?

- Yes, I do…

- And my parents….

- And my parents…

- Singing her praises…

- I want to help Candy with her cause…

- Doing what?

- I have a plan in my head. I will just have to talk to my lawyers…

- Anything you do for our daughter, I approve…

- I've read, the PI's report…those Reagans made her suffer

- And that's just a report… I'm sure it was much worse than that…I want to know exactly what happened to her… That's why she's so angry at me… she was treated like crap, like garbage, when I could've given her a much better life… she could've had it all… Oh my God! My poor baby…

- I'm going to look into the Reagan's business… they're going to be sorry they even looked at my daughter the wrong way…

- Between the Rothschild and the Lloyds, the Reagans won't have a leg to stand on!

They burst out laughing and they continued having fun in bed. Yes, the Reagans are going to be very sorry they treated Candy so badly!

Candy's friends had to go back home after the gala. Jacques was going to come back in a few weeks for a job interview. He wanted to move to New York.

- That's great, said Candy, Patty, you can move here too and stay with me…

- Yes, said Patty smiling, that would be great…now we have to convince Archie to come and work in the New York's branch of the family business…

- Well, said Archie, a little change could be nice…what do you think, Annie?

- Are you kidding? Living in New York with Candy? That would be wonderful!!!! Said Annie

- Well, Candy, said Jacques, you must be a very good person, because all your friends want to stay with you…

- Candy is the best! Said Annie, we all love her…

- And I love you all! Said Candy smiling

- I'm going to talk to Albert, said Archie, it shouldn't be a problem to move here

- Away from the troublemakers Reagans? Said Annie, that's enough to me want to stay here forever!

- And I thought you wanted to live here because of me! Said Candy

They all burst out laughing. Candy took them, to the train station and they all took their train back home to make arrangements to come back and live to New York with Candy.

Candy became very busy after the gala. Taking care of her shelter. George had hired an accountant for her to help her out with all the money she got. The shelter had opened its doors the next day and a lot of homeless young women came…Some of them had children, some of them were in abusive relationships, some of them were pregnant and had no place to go, or were in trouble with the law…. Candy didn't turn anybody down. They needed help, she was going to give it to them. With all the work, she didn't get time to go see Eleonor for the Sunday night dinner she promised. And she forgot about, making an appointment with the psychiatrist… actually she didn't, she was just postponing telling Dusty to make the appointment for her. Michael was working with her at the shelter. He got some of his friends to work at the free clinic with him. They were able to buy a lot of medicine with the donation money. They also hired some nurses and Candy was working from time to time too, as a nurse.

- You're a wonderful nurse to work with, said Michael

- Really?

- Yes, I wish all the nurses were that happy… I had one in France, an American nurse actually, who was cold as ice…

- "Cold as ice"? That reminds me of my former room mate, she was cold to…Her name was…

- Mine was named…

- Flammy Hamilton! They both said at the same time

They looked at each other and they burst out laughing.

- You know Flammy? Said Candy

- She was your roommate? Said Michael, how did you get along?

- We didn't… she rejected all the attempts I made to be friends with her…But she was a good nurse

- She's way too serious, said Michael, if only she could smile, from time to time, it would be a very good thing!

- What happened to her? Did she come back from the war?

- Yes…she did. She's back here in America…

- You think she would agree to come and work for us, for the good cause?

- You really want that ice cube in your shelter? She's going to chase the sick homeless people away!

- Michael, stop it! Said Candy laughing, she does a good job. And she will only make me look perkier!!!!

They burst out laughing. Candy sent a letter to Flammy to ask her if she wanted to come and work with her in New York. She got a response saying that she would be glad to see her again and she will come with pleasure. Candy was surprised, by the happy and quick reply. Flammy arrived a few days later and she was a changed woman. She was smiling and she was happy.

- Flammy, said Candy, I'm happy to see you!

- Candy! Said Flammy hugging her, to Candy's biggest surprise

- Flammy…

- I'm so happy to see you!

- Me too… I was afraid for you at the war…

- It was the most horrible place on the planet! Sometimes I regretted not taking you up on your offer to take my place…I thought you were just a spoiled brat who wanted to prove a point to her rich family…but you did good with your money…I'm so sorry for rejecting your attempts to form a friendship with me…You're not going to believe this, but I missed you Candy! Your perkiness, your joy of life, I missed all that. The war was only desolation after desolation…

Michael arrived and saw the change in Flammy. She was smiling.

- Well I'll be damned! He said, I never thought I would live long enough to see your smile…

- Dr. Michael? Said Flammy surprised, what are you doing here?

- Well Candy is a friend of mine and I'm helping her at the free clinic…

- Oh, said Flammy blushing…

Candy saw that…Flammy… the war had changed her!

- Are you two dating? Asked Flammy

- Well I had to take her to see the play of her friend Terrence Grandchester…

- Oh, said Flammy the one who came to look for you at the hospital? He's the King of Broadway… I saw the posters and I can't believe I told him to wait for you outside! Now he's this big star!!!

Candy felt a twinge in her heart, when Flammy mentioned the hospital incident…

- Did you managed to see him? I know it's been a long time, but strangely enough, now I want to know what happened…

Candy looked at Flammy like she had fallen from the sky.

- Since when? All right, who are you? Said Candy, and what have you done for my former ice cube roommate?

They all burst out laughing and they continued talking, about the past, the war, the future…

Terry was very busy at the theatre, and he didn't have much time to go see Candy in the evening, and she still hadn't given him her address.. So he went to see her at the shelter. She was in her office.

- Candy, he said, hello

- Terry, she said

- It thought we were going to be friends…

- I'm swamped, don't you see?

- Yes, I can see, said Terry, I've got some free tickets for your boarders who are interested

- That's very nice of you Terry…

- How are you doing? He asked. Have you thought about Lynda?

- No, she lied

She actually thought about her mother all the time.

- She's pregnant; her belly is getting bigger…

- Tell me you didn't come here to talk to me about my mother's belly!

- I promised her I would help you see the light…

- So you're here to try and convince me to talk to my mother??? That's why you want to be my friend? So I could change my mind about her??? Anything for Lynda de Rothschild!

- Why are you so defensive? She's your mother!

- I don't need you to remind me of that! And don't compare my situation to yours anymore; it's not the same thing!

- All right, said Terry, I'm going to stop… but think about it… Do what you have to do, but you can't hide behind your work forever…

- I will think about it, thanks Terry.

- You still haven't come to see my play with your friend…

- You're actually looking forward for me to come on a date with Michael to see your play?

- I can do without the good doctor, but if he's the only one who can bring you see my play

She looked at him, he was disappointed.

- Terry, it's not that I don't want to see your play… it's too hard to see you and the last time I saw you act…

She stopped, she was thinking about the sordid theatre; she had walked away from him, she had left him, there, she abandoned him…

- I know, it was the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" continued Terry, and you learned about Susanna's accident… I'm sorry. I should've been more sensitive; the theatre must bring back bad memories for you…

Candy didn't answer. She was looking down. He actually didn't remember seeing her in that theatre!

"_Oh Terry, she said in her head, you really don't remember? Or you thought I was a vision?? Oh my God!!! Your mother was right, you saw me but you thought I was a vision and my crying sent you back to Susanna instead of me??? I'm so confused! I don't get it!!!! Why didn't you come back to me???!!!"_

She felt abandoned again…by Terry! Well she walked out on him and abandoned him in that theatre… All that was too painful…

- Terry, I will come with Michael to see your play when we both find some free time one evening, ok?

- I wished you'd come alone, but… I'll take what I can…I have to go back to the theatre…

- Thanks for the ticket Terry…, bye

- You're very welcome Freckles. Bye.

Terry left and Candy felt lost. Despite everything that was happening in her life, every time Terry was there, she was feeling good… she hadn't dealt with her anger against him yet…but she was still feeling good in his presence. He was her soul mate and every time she saw him, she could feel it. She wanted to hug him and kiss him…but…

"_Oh Terry, you don't know how hard it is to be in the same room with you and not be able to touch you or kiss you…. I love you so much. But my life is a big mess I need to clean up before I think about anything else…starting with my family…but that can wait… My shelter needs me"_

She was postponing the inevitable, but she knew she will have to deal with it someday.

"_Well, tomorrow is a day too…, she said to herself"_

Susanna Marlowe had changed since she got her prosthesis and since the gala. She was now going out with her friends to lunch. She stopped whining by herself at home. She had changed. Her mother was looking at her.

- Susie, honey. What's got into you? Where do you go all the time?

- I have friends to see…

- Not a male friend?

- You're the one who told me to use the big guns, mom… I'm doing what I have to do…

Mrs. Marlowe looked at her daughter. That wasn't good…

- The big guns? You mean you…?

- Yes mom…

- With whom?

- You don't need to know that. The less you know the better…

- Susanna…you're playing with fire.

- I know mom…don't worry about me.

Susanna went out and came back late, right before Terry. She would wait for him with a smile.

- You want a cup of tea, Terry?

Terry looked at her; she was a little different, more confident, since she got her prosthesis.

- Yes, why not? Said Terry

Susanna gave her a cup of tea.

- Have you thought about what I said? Said Terry, and come back to the theatre?

- Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Hathaway tomorrow. I'm so excited!!!!

- You should. Acting is your passion.

- Are you going to be there with me…

- We could leave together in the morning…

- You'd give me a ride?

- Of course….

- Thank you Terry.

- You're welcome. This cup of tea is really good

- It is, isn't it…?

- But I'm really tired… I'm going to go to bed…

- All right, said Susanna, I'm done, let's go…

They walked to the bedroom; she got in Terry's bedroom.

- What are you doing? He said

- I'm just making sure you're fine…you look out of it…

- Oh… I must be really tired, said Terry yawning

He jumped on his bed and fell asleep. Susanna smiled, he was so handsome.

"_I'm doing this for us, Terry. Please forgive me…I'm doing what I have to do…" she said in her head_

She took his clothes off, she took her clothes off and she lie down on the bed with him.

- Candy? Said Terry in his sleep, I love you so much…

That last declaration was enough to make Susanna remorseless….

"_You will never be with her, you're mine! I lost my leg saving your life!!! Damn that insipid nurse!!! Damn you Candy, damn you to hell!!"_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 12  
"What goes around comes around"**_

Mr. Reagan came back home one evening in a very bad mood. His wife and children were wondering what was going on.

- Honey? Said hi wife, what's wrong?

- I'm having some trouble at the office…

- What kind of trouble?

- The Lloyd's Bank just bought our debt…

- The Lloyd's Bank? I thought they were going bankrupt!

- Well, there was a merger with Rothschild bank; their son married one of the Rothschild's daughter and now they're back in business…

- Why would they buy our debt?

- I have no idea… it must be personal…but I've never met any of them personally…I've seen them in meeting, but we weren't friends and it was the other brother, the one who ruin the family business…

- So are they pressuring you to pay up?

- Yes… they changed all the rules… I have to pay up earlier or we loose everything…

- What??? Can't you get some help? Talk to my brother…

- I've left several messages with Georges… Albert should get back at me in a few moments…he's partners with the Rothschilds…I hope he can help…

The phone rang and it was Albert. Mr. Reagan answered the phone.

- Albert! You got my message…, he said

- Yes, I did … what seems to be the problem?

- The Lloyd's Bank bought my debt…

- Lloyd's Bank?

"_Oh my God, Candy's father is getting his revenge on the way you treated his daughter!" said Albert in his head_

- Well what do you want me to do? Said Albert

- Can you help us? They are changing all the rules…

- You do know I don't really want to get involve in your business, said Albert …

- Albert please…you're still upset about the Candy matter?

- You took a poor girl from her orphanage where she was happy , to make her miserable… that same girl, I adopted, saved my life…no I guess we're never going to see eye to eye on this one… try meeting with Steven Lloyd and plead your cause…

Albert knew nothing was going to make Steven Lloyd change is mind.

- You can help us… You're partners with the Rothschild's Bank…

- Then you do know that the Lloyds and the Rothschilds are merged with the recent marriage of their children?

- You can try to talk to them…

- Yes, I can. But I won't get involve. That's your personal problem. Your business…

- You're holding a grudge because of Candy?

- Well that should teach you a lesson, not to treat people like dirt… you never know when you're going to need them…

- What is that supposed to mean?

- Go meet with Steven Lloyd, the Rothschilds do whatever it takes to save your business…

- You're not going to help

- Sorry… my hands are tied. He bought your debt; I can't do anything about that…good luck.

Albert hung up the phone. Mr. Reagan was devastated.

- He won't help us? Said his wife

- He pretends his hands are tied…

- He's got millions, he can buy the debt back… he just won't do it

- Because of Candy…

- That damn orphan girl!

- Well if we had treated her better, maybe Albert would be helping us right now…

- But honey…

- Now I have to go get on my hands and knees and beg the Lloyds for mercy…or we're bankrupt

- Damn that stable girl! Said Mrs. Reagan,

- I brought that poor girl here for Eliza and Neil…and all you did was encouraged them to be mean to her…You never thought that all the mean things you did to her would come and bite us in the back… You could've thought the children to be nicer…

- You're going to blame me? Where were you? On your stupid business trips! So much good it did, because now we're almost bankrupted! And you're going to blame me and the kids???

Mr. Reagan left the room and went to sleep in the guests' room. They were on the verge of bankruptcy and his wife still didn't get it.

Candy was at her shelter one morning when she got a visit from her father. She was finishing up taking care of a very young girl, who was pregnant and whose husband had just died, on a railroad accident. She was in tears.

- Dana, said Candy, it's going to be ok…We're going to help you. That's why we're here

- Thank you so much , Miss Andrew, said Dana crying

- Dr. Michael is going to take a look at you and make sure you're fine, then we're going to take you to your room. And you can go to the kitchen and cook whatever you want…just make sure you clean up afterwards.

- Sure, thank you again

Dana got out of the room and Flammy took her to Dr. Michael's office. Steven was finally allowed to see Candy in her office.

- Mr. Lloyd, said Candy, how are you this morning?

Steven wished she would call him "dad", but he would take what he could

- Candy, he said, I'm fine…how are you?

- I'm fine…

- You're very good at what you do…

- It's partly thanks to your donations, thank you, said Candy.

- You're welcome. I wanted to talk to you about something about your project…

- I'm listening, said Candy looking at him with love

She wanted to hug him so much. She could feel the connection between them…

- I've invested my personal money into real estate, while my brother was ruining the family business, and I was being a playboy…Those investments ended up being a building with apartments with 1, 2 or 3 bedrooms. I wanted to donate it to your cause, so you could put your people in need there…like some kind of low rent housing. You could ask them like only 10 of what they earn…it could be affordable housing for the homeless, until they're able to fly on their own…

- I don't know what to say, said Candy moved

- Say you'll accept it…

- Yes…I'll have my lawyers look into the paperwork, but yes, thank you very much!

- It was my pleasure.

- Thank you again. I know you're doing this because I'm your daughter…

- And because I'm proud of you…

- How's Lynda?

- Your mother is fine…

- You two must be excited about the new baby…

- We are… we want you to be part of that family… when you're ready to forgive us…no pressure.

- Thank you, said Candy

- I have to go. I've got a business appointment…a business man from Chicago in fact… Reagan…

Candy was startled.

- What? Did you say Reagan? Asked Candy

- Yes…you know them?

- Sort of… said Candy a little upset. Well good luck!

- Thank you.

Steven saw Candy's reaction to the name "Reagan". He was more determined than ever to make them pay, for making his daughter suffer. He left the shelter. He arrived to the meeting. Mr. Reagan was in advance.

- Mr. Lloyd, he said, it's good to meet you.

- Mr. Reagan, said Steven, come in please.

They got into the office.

- Please have a seat…

- Thank you…

- What can I do for you?

- I learned that you recently bought my debt…

- Indeed I did…

- I was hoping to convince you to, give me the same conditions as my previous arrangements…

- Oh, but it's my debt now, and I can do whatever I want to…

- I don't understand…why would you need my business? You don't need it

- You're business is struggling… I've got your debt and I can do with it as I please

- Is this personal?

- You can say that…

- I don't remember meeting you, or doing something bad to you… was this from school? Did I beat you at something? Because I don't get it…why the hostility…?

- You haven't done anything wrong in your life? Let me refresh your memory… years ago, you adopted a young girl from an orphanage…only to treat her like crap

- Candy? This is about Candy? I don't understand…what does Candy have to do with all this?

- Everything…I'm going to tell you a little story… When I was very young, I had a one night stand with Lynda de Rothschild, who is now my wife, she got pregnant, hid it from everybody and she left her baby at the doorstep of the Pony Home. That baby was Candice White, the little girl you adopted or hired or whatever you wanted to do with her, to treat her worse than an animal…

- But…

- Didn't your mother tell you to always be nice to people? You never know where your salvation is going to come from…You made my daughter cry, you turned her into the help, moved her room to the stables, accused her of stealing and shipped her to Mexico like a common parcel, where she was sold…years later, your wife had her black listed because she wouldn't agree to marry your coward of a son… you're going to have to pay for all that. Now you get out of my office!

- Is there anything I can do to make up for what we did to her? Please, I beg you…

- For the moment? Not! All you had to do back then, is treat her right… and your business would've been debt free instead of full of debt, because I would've paid off your debt as a thank you for taking care of her… I bet you're regretting your attitude right now…too little too late! Now get out of my office! I've got work to do.

Mr. Reagan had no other choice but to comply. Candy, it all came back to Candy and the awful way his family treated her…now they had to pay for it the hard way.

Terry was surprised by Susanna's attitude. She had changed at lot. He had taken her to see Hathaway who was glad to give Susanna a role. Susanna was so happy that she jumped to Terry's neck and kissed him on the lips. Terry felt weird, it felt familiar… but he had never kissed Susanna before, and she took advantage of the fact they were in front of Robert Hathaway.

- Thank you so much Mr. Hathaway, said Susanna, I never thought I would be back on stage one day! I thought my dreams were over when I lost my leg saving you, my love…

- Well I'm glad, that didn't stop you, said Mr. Hathaway

- Terry, you're going to help me with my lines…

- Of course I will, said Terry

- So can I expect you to be ready in a couple of weeks, Susanna? Said Mr. Hathaway

- I'll be ready, said Susanna smiling, I'm going to go home now, to start studying my role…bye Mr. Hathaway and thank you again

- Goodbye Susanna

- Bye honey, she said to Terry

Susanna left and Terry was alone with Hathaway in his office.

- Well well well, she's a happy camper!

- Yes, she is…

- When are you marrying her?

- We haven't set a date yet, said Terry

- Just tell me in advance, so I could clear my schedule

- All right, said Terry

He got out of the office. He's not going to marry Susanna. He wanted to marry Candy… and he was going to marry Candy. He went on with his work and the decided to go see Candy at her shelter.

- Freckles…he said, hello

- Terry, she said smiling

- Are you free for lunch?

- Yes… I need a break, she said smiling, it's actually good to see you!

- Gee, I feel so special

- What I meant was, you're right on cue, she said smiling

- The good doctor is not here today?

- Don't start, Terry. I'm in a good mood

- All right, Freckles…let's go

He took her to a little restaurant, not too far and they had lunch. Terry was actually courting her.

- What are you doing, Terry?

- Well, I'm courting you, Miss Andrew

- I can see that, why?

- Because I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…

- Oh my God, said Candy

- Our previous relationship started off rocky, this time, I want to make things right…

- You're engaged to another woman!

- Not for long… I'm taking care of that…

- But…

- Come on, Miss Andrew, let me talk…I want to start with a clean slate…

Candy looked at him. He was as stubborn as a mule. He was going to do as he pleased and she had to admit, getting courted by Terry was very nice.

- All right, go ahead, Master Grandchester, give me an earful! She said smiling

Terry smiled and he made a play for her. Candy was ecstatic. She never cared much for the male attention, but coming from Terry, it was like a wind of happiness…

"_What are you doing Candy? You still have issues with him! But having a little fun is good…" She said to her head._

She had a lovely lunch with Terry and he took her back to the shelter afterwards.

- That was a lovely lunch Master Grandchester

- It was lovely only because of your presence…, said Terry smiling

Candy burst out laughing. Terry kissed her hand and she went back to work. Flammy was looking at her from the window. She smiled when she got there.

- Well, getting charmed by the King of Broadway? Said Flammy

- It was jus lunch, said Candy smiling, come let's go back to work

Mr. Reagan went back home devastated. His wife went to see him in his bedroom, since he went straight there without passing through the living room.

- My dear friend, what's the matter? Did you meet with Steven Lloyd?

- Yes…

- And? Will he give us the conditions as the previous bank?

- No!!!

- Why?

- Apparently, it's personal

- Personal?

- Yes…

- How? Did you have the same girlfriend in school or something?

- Boy, I wish!

- What was it, then?

- Candy…

- Candy?

- Yes…

- I don't understand. What does Candy have to do with our business?

- Everything!

- How? Did she tell Albert not to help us by seducing him again?

- What is it with you and that poor girl? You hated her from the second you saw her, so did the kids…

- You shouldn't have brought her to us…

- Maybe I shouldn't have, because she's now costing us everything…

- What do you mean?

- It turns out, Steven Lloyd, had a one night stand with his current wife: Lynda de Rothschild years ago…which resulted in Candy

- What??? Oh my God!

- Yes… now he found his daughter and he discovered how much we've made her suffer, so he decided to make us suffer too…

- Oh my God! I told you that girl was bad for us! Why did you have to bring her home??!!!

Mr. Reagan looked at his wife stunned.

- The fact that you were awful to her doesn't even bother you??? How much would it have cost you to simply be nice to her, be a mother to her???

- I didn't ask you for another daughter, I already had a daughter!

- Well, now we're bankrupt…

- This is all your fault! If you hadn't brought that little monkey into our home…

- Well the only way now we could be saved, is if we apologise to Candy and beg her to ask her father to let us be…

- What? Never! I'm not apologizing to that stable girl!

- That stable girl is now a Rothschild, do you know how much she's worth??? Swallow you pride Sarah, we have to do this… unless you want to end up on the streets…Tell the kids…

- NO! I won't do it!!!

Mr. Reagan had an exasperated sigh and he left the room. He had to think of a way to make Steven Lloyd change his mind. He was going to go see Candy…

Candy's friends came to New York to be near her. Jacques got the job he wanted in some big corporation Woolworth. Archie was working in the New York Branch of the Andrew Enterprises. Annie and Patty were helping Candy at the shelter. Archie was living in the family villa in New York. Jacques had an apartment on Park Avenue. Annie was living at the villa with Archie and Patty was with her boyfriend.

Terry was relieved to see Susanna back on stage. She was so happy to be "useful" again. Her mother was glad too.

- Baby, you were wonderful! She said

- Thank you mom, said Susanna smiling

- Terrence must be relieved…

- Because I'm acting again?

- Yes, remember losing your leg made him feel guilty for cutting your career short…

- Don't worry mom. I've got an ace in my sleeve…

- What are you up to???

- You don't need to know anything…

Terry came to the loge and congratulated her.

- You were fabulous, Susanna, said Terry smiling

- Thank you Terry, said Susanna

- Let's go home and celebrate, said Mrs. I had a special meal for tonight

They went home to celebrate. Dinner was great… But before she went to bed, Terry wanted to speak to her.

- Susanna… I'm very happy to see that you're back on stage…

- I very happy too, Terry….

- That's why what I'm going to tell you is going to hurt you, so I apologise in advance….I can't marry you, Susanna…

- What???

- I can't marry you. I'm in love with Candy…

- What else is new? You came back to me, when you left…

- It's because I saw her in that sordid theatre I was working in…I saw her crying, she was in pain seeing me so drunk and miserable… it gave me strength and I sobered up on the spot and came back to you

- Seeing Candy, sent you back to me? That should tell you something, you belong with me!

- I'm miserable, Susanna… I love Candy… and I'm going to convince her to take me back… I'm going to go spend the night in a hotel… I'll send for my stuff when I find a place to live

- Terry…, said Susanna crying, you chose tonight of all night, the night I was so happy to be back on stage, to dump me…

- I don't think it would've hurt you any less another time…, good bye Susanna

Terry had a packed bag and he left the house. Susanna went to her room.

"_Everything is going as planned, she said. You'll come back to me, Terry… you'll see"_

She went to bed with a smile. Terry thought she was crying…

"_It's not over Terry, not by a long shot!" She said laughing_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mommy Dearest**_

Despite her busy schedule, Candy finally found the time to go to Eleonor for the Sunday dinner. She took all her friends with her. Archie was very excited to see his idol's home. He was still starstrucked by Eleonor Baker, even though he saw her at the gala. They were in the car going to the dinner party.

- Annie, shouldn't you be jealous? Said Candy

- Of Eleonor Baker? No…

- She's just jealous of Penelope Sanders, said Archie

- Would you not say her name again! Said Annie, I can't stand it!

- I'm sorry Annie, said Archie laughing

They arrived at Eleonor's town house. She was expecting them.

- Candy! She said smiling, and friends, come in please! Welcome to my house!

- Thank you Eleonor, said Candy hugging her

They all went in, smiling and laughing, and talking. Archie was by Eleonor side smiling like there was no tomorrow! Right before dinner there was a ring at the door.

- Is my mother here? Said a voice

- Yes, Master Terrence, said the butler, but she has guests…

- Oh… then I won't stay long, said Terrence, I just wanted to have dinner with her. I guest I should've called…

- Don't be ridiculous Terrence, said Eleonor coming out of the living room, you're always welcome here! Come in…

She went to hug her son.

- You're alone? Where's Susanna?

- Well, I kind of broke up with her…

- You what? Said Eleonor

- I broke up with Susanna, mum, I want to be with Candy…

- Oh…well at least you've got your brains back!

- What do you mean?

- You saw her in that theatre and she gave you the courage to go back to Susanna instead of her? What was wrong with that picture?

- I wanted to honour our agreement…But I can't, I want her

- She's here… you can tell her…

- She's here?

- Her and her friends are my dinner guests tonight, so you're right on cue!

Terry smiled and he got in the living room. Even though there were lots of people there, the only person he could see was her…

Candy instinctively looked at the living room door when Terry came in. She knew there was a risk she could see him. But… she was glad he was there. Terry was walking towards her.

- Hello Candice, he said

- Hello Terrence, she said

- Don't mind us, said Annie, we're only your mother's guests!

- Sorry, said Terry, hi everybody!

- Hi! Said everybody laughing

A butler came in and said:

- Dinner is served!

- Thank you Hanson, said Eleonor

Everybody walked to the big dining room. Terry went to sit next to Candy. He didn't care about the rest of the world. He was going to think only about himself. Michael was looking at the scene smiling. He was sitting next to Flammy and talking to her. Every body was having a good time.

After dinner, Terry took Candy in the garden where there was a swing.

- I have something to tell you Candice…, he said

- By the way, she said, I read Susanna went back on stage…

- Yes…

- You must be so happy! Why didn't you come with her?

- Because I broke up with her…

- You what?

- I broke up with her… I want to be with you, officially…

- What if I don't want to be with you? What if I'm not ready?

- You want to be with me, you're just a little confused…

- You're pretty sure of yourself…

- Candy listen to me…look at our parents…your parents didn't end up together earlier, because of pride… my parents didn't end up together, because of duty… your parents got a second chance, but their arranged marriage could've happened years ago, with you in the picture…

- Don't remind me! Said Candy upset

- My father married my stepmother but he's a real lout! My mother was his true love, but he followed the stupid rules of nobility and he's miserable… I don't want to end up like him… I want to be with the one I love…

- Terry…, she said moved

- We can take things slowly, we don't have to rush…you need to deal with the situation with your parents…and with me too… but I'm telling you. I'm not attached anymore, I'm not engaged anymore, I'm free to be with you…I want to be with you… I'm here for you…

Candy hugged him and they remained like that for a while. She was glad he was there for her. He was free to be with her, she was so happy!

- I love you Terry, she finally said, thank you for being there for me.

They stayed on the swing until it was time for them to leave. Everybody left and Terry drove Candy home.

- I'm finally going to know where you live, he said

- I wasn't hiding it from you…

- You were just being difficult…

- Well if you were going to come with my mommy dearest at my door step to make me change my mind…

- You made me change my mind about my mother… remember how I tear up her picture the night you came in my bedroom by mistake?

- Yes, you were very cold and very angry…

- So if anybody knows how you feel, it's me…I was boiling with rage! I went to see her, and she pushed me away! All I wanted was for her to hug me, to be with her, since I was getting only insults from my stepmother…but she rejected me… telling me I needed to go back to my father…I wanted her, and she sent me back to hell! I was very angry with her… but you convinced me, to listen to her… You wished you had a mother of your own. Candy, now you do. She made a mistake, like mine, but she wants to make up for it…

- My father gave me building for low income housing…oh my God! Do you hear that? My father gave me a building!!!! Said Candy laughing

- He's a good man too. He accepted my friendship with Lynda immediately…he's trying…

- I know he is…said Candy, Thanks for the pep talk Terry. You want to come up and for coffee…?

They had arrived at her building.

- Do you know what that really means? Said Terry

- Euh … that you come up for coffee? Said Candy innocently

- You are so cute, you know that Freckles…?

- I'm sorry I don't have the experience of your third rate actresses…I don't know the subtle language of dating…I actually don't have much experience…

- That's one of the reasons I love you so much. I'll come up to really drink a cup of coffee in your apartment, with pleasure Freckles, said Terry smiling

They went to her apartment together, talking and laughing. The maid brought them some coffee and some tea and they actually drank it without any other thoughts on their minds.

- Thanks for the coffee Freckles…, I'm going to go back to my hotel…

- You really moved out? Wow!

- I told you. I want a new beginning for us…

- I can see that… Terry, she said with so much love, I…

- I'm not pressuring you… take your time, I'll be waiting…

She looked at him. He was so handsome, so attractive, so charming, he was her Terry, the King of Broadway and he wanted her…and she wanted him at that very moment, more than anything in the world. She knew she shouldn't have brought him upstairs with her! She knew she wouldn't be able to resist temptation…Why should she? And he broke up with Susanna!!!! Terry was walking to the door, ready to leave.

- Terry…, said Candy

He turned around.

- Yes Freckles?

- Wait…she said

She approached him, he instinctively opened his arms and they kissed, for a very long time. When they finally stopped, despite the electricity that was gluing them together…

- That was for breaking up with Susanna, she said turning around and walking away, good night Terry…

- Good night Freckles

He left with a smile on his face. Candy went to bed on cloud nine…kissing Terry was an incredible delicious and intense sensation which made her have wonderful dreams that night.

The Reagans had come to New York to try to fix their financial situation. Mr. Reagan practically had to drag his wife and kids, kicking and screaming, to New York so they can apologise to Candy. The Great Aunt Elroy had come to New York too, to see Archie and if possible, Candy to yell at her…How dare she threaten a member of her family?

Sarah was still being stubborn.

- There is no way, I'm apologising to that stable girl! Said Sarah

- Sarah, you want to live in the streets? Said her husband

- Albert is not going to let us down…

- He's the one with all the money…you treated Candy badly, remember?

- The Great Aunt is going to force him to help us…

- The Great Aunt couldn't manage to make him rescind Candy's adoption…, said her husband

- I can't believe it had come to this! Us begging Candy! This is too humiliating!

Archie and Annie didn't like having company at the villa. Annie was so upset she went to Candy's apartment. She didn't want to see the Reagan kids.

- Can I stay with you for a few days? Asked Annie

- Of course! Said Candy

- I don't know why they all came here, said Annie; I thought I was rid of them by coming to stay here! And my parents are here too!!!

- Well you must miss your mom a little don't you?

- I miss her so much! Said Annie

Candy didn't say a thing. She missed Lynda, she didn't know her, but she was her mother and she missed her!

- You miss your mom too, don't you? Said Annie

- Annie…

- It's normal… you know she exists and you want her…

- No, I don't!

- Candy, come on…it's me…we used to play "parents" remember? Kissing each other on the cheeks on behalf of our parents? I know you want a real kiss and a real hug from your mom and you can have that, if only you stop being angry….you can even have one from your dad too…You can hug your real mom, Candy, that's something you and I never thought was possible!

Candy was crying, of rage… yes, she wanted her mommy, but…

- There's a reception tonight at Jade's said Candy, you want to come with me?

- Of course, I will. Is Terry going to be there?

- I'm going to call him and tell him to come…

- You two seem to be getting along well lately

- I like being with him…

- You love him

- You know I do… I want to be with him… but it's like this thing with my parents is holding me back…but we see each other everyday…but I still haven't gone to see his play yet… what's wrong with me?

- Give yourself a break. The last time you were at that theatre, you heard earth shattering news and your life was never the same again…

- That's why I love my shelter… I don't have to think about all this…

- You can't hide behind your work forever…

- Terry told me that too… anyway, let's go get ready…

- Can I borrow a dress? I don't want to go to the villa, said Annie

- Of course, go in my closet, there are tons of dresses I never wore…, I'm going to call Patty and Jacques and invite them to the party and Michael and Flammy…I'm sure Archie is going to be there…

Candy was with all her friends at the Wallace's reception. But they were disappointed to see the Reagans there, with the Great Aunt Elroy…

- Are we ever going to get rid of them? Said Annie

- They're like an incurable disease, said Archie laughing

- The Great Aunt? Said Candy, what on earth is she doing here??

- She came to see us, said Archie, well me…

- Lucky you! Said Candy smiling, I'm glad I have my own apartment! Sharing the roof with all these lovely people is not my idea of a good time!

- You were the smart one, said Patty, you got the drift a long time ago…

- When I think that Mrs. Reagan came to the mansion to make sure Annie and I don't spend the night there, forcing us to sleep in the tree house…

- Then Neil stole the ladder, my suitcase and put it in the tower to force you to go look for it, locked you up inside so you had to come out the window and she could humiliate you in front of her guests!

- That's why you ended up coming down the tower? Said Michael who was there, oh my God! And Eliza told me to let you be, when I wanted to go and help you and that if you broke your neck it would be a good thing….

- That girl is amazing in charming people isn't she? She wanted to impress Michael, but she couldn't stop being mean to Candy in front of him…, said Patty smiling, Candy, you bring out the best in her…

- I honestly don't know what I did to that girl, said Candy, she just hated me at first sight! That's all water under the bridge, let's not let those awful Reagans ruin our evening…come on let's go and have fun! I wonder if Terry is here already…

They went to the reception and strangely enough, it was like the Reagans were avoiding them they stayed far away from them. Terrence Grandchester arrived and Eliza's eyes light up when she saw him, she approached him but he didn't even look in her direction. She was fuming. He was looking for Candy and he smiled when he saw her. He walked to her and he hugged her briefly.

- Terry! She said smiling

- I'm sorry I'm late, I had to stay a little longer at the theatre

- That's ok, she said smiling…

- Michael, said Terry, I'm still waiting for you to bring Candy to see my play…

- I know, I'm sorry. We've just been so busy at the shelter…, said Michael

- That's ok, as long as you keep your promise to come with her, said Terry

- I will, said Michael, I promise you, when we get the time

Candy didn't say a thing. She was always ready to help others with their problems, but when it came to her own…Michael had tried to take her to the theatre, but she always had an excuse.

Archie was a still a little jealous of Terry and seeing him with Candy so close…

- Grandchester, he said, where's your "good friend" Lynda de Rothschild? You didn't come with her? Said Archie

- Mrs. Lloyd is with her husband, Cornwell, I will see her later, said Terry

- You can't stay away from her for one night? Candy is not enough for you? At least you dumped the poor girl who lost her leg saving your sorry face…

Terry wanted to reply, but Candy put her hand on his arm. She looked at him. That's all he needed to be calm, one look from her.

- Archie, said Candy, we're here to have fun, do you mind not bring up depressing subjects tonight? Come on Terry, let's go get something to drink

- All right Freckles, said Terry smiling

She left with Terry. Annie was sulking. She walked away. Archie followed her.

- Annie…

- Could you be more obvious? She said

- What???

- What??? You're still jealous of Terry! You still can't forgive him for being the one Candy loves!

- Annie, it's not that… he just gets on my nerves!

- Why?

- I don't know, there's something about him…

- Really, and it has nothing to do with Candy?

- Well, maybe a little…She got hurt the last time she was involve with him…

- She loves him, he loves her, they can take care of themselves. Attacking Terry make you look like a jealous ex-boyfriend and I feel ridiculous! If you want to go after Candy, say it now! I don't want to waste my time…You kissing Penelope Sanders…making a jealousy scenes for Terry…

- Annie please, said Archie, I'm sorry…it won't happen again…

They continued talking and Archie was begging Annie for forgiveness. Patty and Jacques were looking at them.

- Well I'm glad you don't have a crush on Candy, said Patty

- Did Alistair had one on her too…?

- Yes..., said Patty, but she only saw Terry, and she still only sees Terry to this day…

- Well, I only see you Miss O'Brien, said Jacques, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!

Patty burst out laughing and she walked away at her boyfriend's arm.

Michael had come with Flammy who was a little uncomfortable.

- Are you ok, Flammy? Asked Michael

- Yes, said Flammy, I'm just not used to have fun this way… all these rich people, so proud and so full of themselves…

- I know… but they help us a lot in our cause, so if we have to make nice to them and smile to them and pretend to laugh at their stupid jokes for one evening to please them so they can be generous, so be it!

- Michael, said Flammy, you're amazing, you know that? I feel a lot better with you here…

- Don't forget, those rich people are difficult to see in normal times, so if you get the opportunity to speak with one of them, don't hesitate for a second to plead our cause… especially at these parties, they're in a pretty good mood, said Michael smiling

- I get your drift, said Flammy smiling; let's go charm them out of some of their money!

Michael took her arm and they walked away on their mission.

Candy was walking with Terry.

- Will the dandy ever going to forgive me for being the object of your affection? He asked her

- I don't think so, said Candy, and it's not important, because I love you and only you…

- And I love you Freckles, he said smiling

- You know I used to hate those nicknames, but I missed hearing them from your mouth when we were separated…I missed you teasing me…

They saw Lynda and Steven from afar. Candy felt weird.

- You want to go say hello?

- Well, said Candy, why not? You put me in a good mood tonight!

- That's the spirit! Said Terry

Lynda was very beautiful; she was wearing a purple dress. Maternity agreed with her, because she was glowing. Steven was very handsome too, in his black suit, very elegant. Her parents were a very good looking couple!

Candy and Terry approached them. Candy was holding on to Terry, like he was his safety buoy, like she didn't want to get lost in the ocean of the joy and confusion of seeing her parents and feeling softer inside…

- Good evening, said Terrence, Lynda, Steven…

- Hey, it's good to see you together, said Lynda smiling

- You make a beautiful couple, said Steven

- How are you feeling? Asked Candy to Lynda

- I'm fine, said Lynda smiling, how are you Candy?

- I'm fine, said Candy

They looked at each other; there was, a lot of emotions there, it was pretty intense. Candy was drawn to her parents, but she was fighting it…She squeezed Terry's arm, who understood…

- We'll see you two later, he told Lynda and Steven

- All right, said Steven, thanks for coming to say hello

Candy walked away with Terry.

- Are you ok, Freckles? He asked her

- Yes, with you, I'm fine…, she said with a little voice

- You wanted to hug them, didn't you?

- I…

- I know how you feel… give it time. No pressure…

- Thank you Terry. Now I know exactly how you felt about your mother… I'm sorry for being nosy for pushing you…I obviously didn't know what I was talking about…

- I'm glad you pushed me, I'm glad I've reconciled with my mother…thanks to you. When you're ready, you'll do it too…

- Thank you so much for being here with me, Terry. I didn't know how much I needed you until now…

- There's no other place, I would rather be, Candy

They looked at each other and they smiled at each other, with love.

The Reagans were boiling inside. Candy and Terry happy together. They wanted to hurt Candy so bad, except for Neil and Mr. Reagan, who was talking to other people, tired of hearing his family whine.

- I want to strangle that little stable girl so much, said Eliza

- You have to make nice to her, said Neil, or we're bankrupt

- I'd rather live on the streets than make nice to her…, said Eliza

- You and me both, said her mother

- You two are incredible! Said Neil, all we had to do was be nice to her, she was likeable…

- I thought the crush you had on her passed, said Sarah

- Well it hasn't! Our future is in her hands, and you two act like she the devil! She left us alone, but unfortunately, our past came back to bit us in the butt…Now, we have to beg her for mercy…, said Neil

- Neil, said the Great Aunt, I'm going to tell off that wannabe socialite in front of everybody and she would have no choice than to comply to our needs so she won't die of embarrassment

- What? Said Neil, Great aunt, I really think you don't have all your mind…. Father said…

- Your father is weak and a bad business man, said the Great Aunt, forcing my Sarah to humiliate herself like that in front of that orphan!

- Well apparently, she's not an orphan, she's a Rothschild and a Lloyd and she's worth more than all of us reunited and then some! Said Neil

- You're not going to make me change my mind, said Sarah

- But mother, said Neil…

- Aunt Elroy will take care of us…, said Sarah

Neil shook his head. His mother, sister and the great aunt were all blinded by their unjustified hatred for Candy and they were going to ruin everything…

Candy was talking to Jade who introduced her to one of her suitor, name Kent.

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy

- Miss Andrew, said Kent, Mr. Grandchester…

- Hi, said Terry

- I read the papers, said Jade, Master the King of Broadway broke up with his fiancée, Susanna Marlowe who has just gone back on stage after a long hiatus due to her sudden handicap… Some say you're ungrateful, she saved your life… but I know you don't love her, you love Candy and you're back with Candy! I'm so happy for you!

- Thanks, Jade, said Candy smiling, I'm happy to have him back too…

- So am I, said Terry smiling

At one point of the party, Candy wanted to go powder her nose, when she bumped into Mrs. Reagan, Eliza and the Great Aunt. Something she was trying to avoid during the whole evening…They looked at each other…

- Ladies, said Candy, excuse-me…

- Not so fast! Said Sarah, you little twerp! You think because you're now a Rothschild and a Lloyd, you can railroad us into begging you?? It's going to be a cold day in hell when that happens!

Candy looked at her surprised.

- I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Mrs. Reagan, said Candy, I just wanted to powder my nose…

- Don't try to be a lady because you're not, you'll never will be! You'll always be a little monkey imitating me…and don't try to play game with me, said Sarah, you had your father buy our debt and blackmail us into begging you for forgiveness

- What? My father bought your debt? I had no idea…, said Candy surprised

- Yeah right! I bet your tramp of a mother and you came up with the idea! It's not enough that you shamefully seduced my brother to adopt you…

Candy opened her mouth with stupor. Sarah Reagan was making a scene at a party in front of everybody, talking about her parents… what the hell was going on???

Lynda was standing by her husband and she stopped talking when she heard Sarah's voice getting louder…She heard the last remark and so did the rest of the room. The music had stopped and everybody was looking at the scene now, waiting…

- Oh no, she didn't! Said Lynda out loud

- Lynda, said her husband, calm down

But Lynda wasn't listening.

- Oh no you didn't just call me a tramp and my daughter a monkey and a tramp in a room full of people? Did you? Said Lynda

- But…, said Sarah who was startled to see Lynda defending her daughter, she thought since it was a secret, Lynda wouldn't react to keep up appearances

- I'm not ashamed of my past. I had a baby when I was young and I left her at an orphanage… your family comes along and supposedly adopts her and turns her into a maid, accuses her of stealing, ships her to Mexico, where she got sold… then years later when your stupid son falls in love with her, you get her blacklisted in every hospital in town so she wouldn't find work and leave the town she loves… am I leaving anything out, honey? She asked Steven

- I think you got it the most of it…, said Steven

- Thank you honey. You took my daughter, the sweetest child that ever was, and made her sleep in the stables with the horses… I can't even imagine the smell of my poor baby had to endure every night before she fell asleep…I don't know… were you bored or something? Did you and your children needed a new toy and my baby happens to be your target??? A tramp…I remember you from school Sarah… you weren't a saint… the son of the Indian business man was very cosy with you… Maybe that's why your eldest son is so much darker than you…

There was a gasp in the room. Sarah looked down, her secret was out... Her husband wanted to burry himself.

- Candy didn't know we bought your debt; it was a surprise her father wanted to make her…now you've ruined it! Darn! What goes around, comes around… your future is in the hands of the stable girl, the little monkey you used to make fun off. So you better bend on your knees and suck up to her, or you're done for! Said Lynda

- Never! Said the Great Aunt

- Mrs. Elroy, said Lynda, I've heard a lot about you too… blaming my baby for all the sins of the world… she was a child, a helpless child! What did you had against her??? Now she doesn't need you anymore, she's got the background worthier than yours, but… somehow, that's still not enough for you? Don't you have anything better to do? You left Chicago and came all the way here to insult her again??? Not on my watch, you're not!

- Or on mine, said Steven

Neil decided to speak.

- Mother, great aunt, Eliza, let's go, I think we've done enough scenes for one night…, come on let's go!

- You're not going to get away with this, said Eliza to Candy, I'm going to get you!

- Eliza right? Said Lynda, well this one looks a lot like you, Sarah, she's as lovely as you were… but that red hair…is anybody else that red in your family or your husband's family??? I wonder…

Mr. Reagan was humiliated, he took his family and left the reception, everybody was whispering.

_"Why was I stuck with the family from hell?" He asked himself for the thousandth time…_

Candy looked at Lynda with tears in her eyes… she ran to her and Lynda opened her arms to hug her hard. Candy was crying, Lynda was crying and hugging themselves hard. Candy felt so good getting defended for the first time by her mother; it felt so so good and it was so long overdue. Lynda was finally hugging her baby girl. She was in seventh heaven. She didn't care if people knew her secret; she was ready to scream it on the top of the world.

- I'm so sorry for everything baby, said Lynda crying

- Just hold me, mom, just hold me hard, said Candy crying

- I'm here, baby, I'm here for you. I will never leave you again…

Candy's friends were looking at the scene stunned along with the rest of the guests. Well Annie knew the truth and she was standing next to her parents, with tears in her eyes. Her mother squeezed her hand. Her father was stunned.

"_Well, said Mr. Brighton, if I had adopted Candy, I would've been financially secured for life…, but my wife chose Annie…too bad, too bad indeed!"_

Terry was standing next his mother, and she took his hand and he kissed it. Eleonor had tears in her eyes, thinking about her own reconciliation with her son.

Candy had a long way to go until she forgives her mother completely, but that was definitely one big step they just took.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

****  
_**Chapter 14  
"Therapy begins…"**_

_One magic night I was conceived  
I was warm and fuzzy  
I had you on call at the end of this rope  
You were feeding me talking to me  
Until all of a sudden I was cold  
You were gone…  
Why did you leave me?  
I need you so much  
I'm not strong enough…  
But I have to be  
This new life is hard and cruel  
But I'm strong, I'm trying not to cry  
But I'm only a little girl  
Where are you? I need you so much…  
I'm feeling warm and fuzzy again  
You're here for me, finally  
I feel so good, I don't ever want to leave you again  
My mommy dearest, got me back!!!_

Candy and Lynda were still in each other's arms, calming down. Steven approached them, Candy left her mother's arms and went into her father's still crying. After a while Steven said:

- You want to come with us and talk a little, baby?

- Yes, said Candy, let's go.

She looked around…

- Terry? She said

- I'm here Freckles, let's go…, he said approaching her

- Wait…, said Candy

She walked to see Mrs. Wallace.

- I'm so sorry for all this, Trudy, she said

- Don't be ridiculous! That was very entertaining! Said Trudy smiling

She hugged Candy.

- Now I know what you've been going through, she whispered in her ear…hang in there. Lynda is a great woman…

- So I've heard, said Candy, Thanks Trudy…Jade, I have to go

- Go honey, said Jade hugging her too, that was your big secret? You're really a Rothschild??? You're so full of surprises!

- I'm sorry for keeping this from you…

- With my gossipy mouth? You were right to do so! Said Jade laughing, good luck

- Thanks Jade, good bye

She looked at her friends who smiled at her. She walked to Terry, took his arms and left with her parents. Terry drove her to her parents' house, while Lynda and Steven were in their car with the driver. Lynda was on cloud nine, crying of joy in her husband's arms.

- We finally held our baby in ours arms, Steven, the sensation was priceless

- I know… and you turned into the dragon lady defending her…

- Sarah Reagan can go to hell for all I care. She made my baby cry, countless times! The Rothschild grandchild!!!!

- Your parents…

- Will probably hear about this, come what may! I held my baby girl and I'm the happiest woman in the world tonight!

They burst out laughing! They arrived at the villa and they went to the living room, where Candy and Terry were waiting for them. Candy approached her mother and hugged her again. They went to sit on the couch.

- I don't know where to start, said Lynda

- I do, said Candy…Albert gave me the name of one of his friends, a psychiatrist…I've been postponing making the appointment… I'm finally going to make one to see him, I think I'm ready…would you come with me?

- Of course, baby I will…, said Lynda

- I hope it's ok…we need professional help to fix this. I'm still boiling with rage, but I can now look at you and hug you, I missed you so much!

Candy hugged her mother again, it felt so good to be in her arms, she missed that more than she was willing to admit…She was crying again.

- Thank you so much for defending me. I've had people defending me…but coming from you it was something else, it felt right, it felt so good, said Candy crying

- It was long overdue…I thought about you every single day… I wrote you letters, said Lynda

- You did?

- Yes…

- Can I have them?

- Of course, said Lynda, wait here, I'll go get them…

Lynda stood up and she got out of the room.

- Are you ok, Freckles? Asked Terry

- Yes, said Candy, I'm fine…

Lynda came back with a box full of letters she wrote to her daughter, and gave it to Candy. Candy took the box.

- Thank you…mom, I'm going to go and read this

- Of course…

- Candy, said Steven, we want you, when you're ready to come and live here with us…

- I'll think about it, said Candy

She hugged her mother, and her father and she left with Terry. They arrived at her apartment. Annie had gone back to the villa with Archie. So they were alone, with the help.

- Terry, she said, can you stay with me tonight? I can't be alone,…

- Of course Candy, I'll stay with you for as long as you need me… I'm calling my understudy to tell him to replace me tomorrow night

- You're not going to get into trouble?

- I'm the King of Broadway as you mentioned numerous time, he said smiling

- Isn't it late for you to call him?

- Well I just want him to know to get ready for tomorrow night…and I'll tell Robert too…

Terry went to make his phone calls. Candy took her shoes off and she took the box, opened it and she started reading the letters… She cried reading the first one. Terry arrived and took her in his arms. And she started reading the letters out loud so he could hear too.

- Freckles, you don't have to do this tonight…

- Yes, I do…

- You keep crying…

- I can't help it, it's tears of joy, rage, anger, all together… I feel so much better with you here Terry, she said hugging him

- I'm glad I can help…

She read the letters all night long and they felt asleep holding each other on the couch.

Lynda was the happiest camper ever. She and her husband talked all night, laughed all night and had fun all night. Candy was coming around…Even the thought of confronting her parents didn't scare her at all. It was going to be stormy, but she was going to have her daughter back…

The next morning, Candy woke up in Terry's arms. She woke up, went to her bedroom, took her evening gown off and she went to take a shower. She got ready and she went back to the living room to see Terry who was still asleep.

Dusty had arrived and she was surprised to see Terrence Grandchester asleep on her boss' couch.

- Dusty, said Candy, hi… can you make me that appointment with Doctor Blanton?

- Good morning Candy, said Dusty, sure I'll do it right away…

- Tell him Albert Andrew recommended him, maybe he'll see us faster

- All right

- And cancel all my appointments today. I'm taking the day off…

- Very well…

She went to the living room to see Terry. She just sat there and looked at him. He felt observed and he opened his eyes and smiled…

- This is the most beautiful image I've ever woken up to, he said

- Good morning, sleepy head! Said Candy smiling

- Good morning Freckles…

- You can use one of the guest room to get ready, she said

- Thank you…

- Thank you for staying with me. I really needed someone and you were there…Thank you Terry

- You're very welcome Freckles. You're welcome, anytime…

He went to get ready and she went to her office to see Dusty, who had just hang up the phone.

- So Dusty, did you get an appointment?

- Well his schedule was full, but went I mentioned Albert's name, he said he can find a spot for you this afternoon after lunch…

- It's great to have that kind of power, isn't it? Said Candy smiling

Candy wanted to call her mother, but she didn't have the number. Terry should have it…

She went to the dinning room, where the maid was setting the table for breakfast. Terry arrived; all freshen up with his clothes from the night before…

- Well I can see you don't entertain any men in your apartment… There's not even a razor…

- I sent the driver to buy you some stuff, said Candy he ran a little late…

She gave him a package with the necessary for men's grooming and some clothes!

- You're the best, Freckles, he said smiling and walking away

- Terry wait, do you have my mother's telephone number?

- Yes, he said

- I wanted to call her…

- All right, here it is…

He gave her the number and went back to his grooming…. Candy went to her bedroom to make the phone call to her mother. When she got her at the end of the line, she felt so good hearing her voice.

- Hello? Said Lynda

- Mom…? Said Candy

- Candy, baby… how are you this morning?

- I'm fine, what about you? Any morning sickness?

- Yes… otherwise I feel bad all day…did you want something?

- I made an appointment with a psychiatrist for this afternoon. Will you be available to come with me?

- Of course, honey, what time?

- After lunch…

- All right…

- You want to come and have lunch with me, so we could go together afterwards?

- Yes, said Lynda smiling I'll be there right before lunch. Are you going to be at the shelter?

- No, I'm taking the day off…

- Is Terry with you?

- Yes…he spent the night… on the couch with me all dressed up…

She wanted to reassure her mother.

- Oh… I'll see you later then, say hi to Terry for me

- Say hi to dad for me…here's my address…

She gave her address to her mother. Then she hung up the phone and went to the dinning room to find Terry getting ready to eat breakfast.

- Thanks for everything Freckles, did you call Lynda?

- Yes, I'm going to have lunch with her then we're going to go see the psychiatrist…

- Good…how are you feeling?

- Weird…but I want to do this. I want to be in my mother's arms all the time… it's like since I didn't get it as a baby and a child, I miss it… It feels so good to be in her arms… I never thought I would feel so good in her arms…

- I know Freckles, being a boy, I didn't want to admit I needed my mother, but when she hugged me, it was like everything in the world was fine…

- I'm glad I've got you with me, you've experience it…you understand me…

They were eating bacon and eggs, coffee, toast, tomato salad, orange juice.

- You're not going to the shelter?

- I'm taking the day off, for my therapy and you took the day off, I wanted to be with you…

- I would've come with you to the shelter

- I don't want to hear about other people's problems today… Today, I'm starting to take care of my problems…

Terry smiled. They had finished breakfast and they were walking to the living room.

- One of my problems, she said was… wanting to kiss you so much when I came for the premiere…

- But I was preoccupied with the Susanna matter and I didn't want to get too close to you…

- I knew something was up… but now, we've got the whole morning to ourselves… you want to make up for that?

- Your wish is my command, Miss Andrew, said Terry smiling

Candy smiled. She was a little nervous about going to see Dr. Blanton with her mother. She needed something to boost her confidence. Everything with Terry by her side felt right, felt easier, even if she will have to talk about what happened between them eventually, for the moment, he was there, he was a dream come true and she was going to take full advantage of that. She's not going to take him for granted, the Susanna matter showed her that nothing in life was guaranteed… everything could change in a split of a second.

They sat on the couch, he took her in his arms and he started to kiss her, softly and briefly at first, then, a little longer, and longer and longer… they played with their tongues for a while, without getting tired of each other…

- Are you tired yet? He said

- Of what? Of your tongue? No, bring it on Romeo!

They burst out laughing. He kissed her nose, counting the freckles making fun of them, kissing them.

- I thought you didn't like my freckles…

- But I do love them, they're adorable…and I love your nose…

- So I should take everything you told me on our first meeting as the opposite of what was really coming out of your mouth?

- Pretty much, he said smiling, I fell in love with you from the second I laid my eyes on you…

- I have to confess, I came out and I saw you and I thought you were Anthony back from the dead…

- You told me that at the zoo in London

- And you were very rude I compared you to him…

- I was a foolish boy, jealous…

- Of a dead boy…you were there with me…you didn't need to be jealous. I was just sharing my thoughts with you, because we were getting closer, I wanted you to know everything about me…I didn't expect you to get that angry…

- You were comparing me to your old boyfriend…then at the May Festival…

- Let's not talk about that now, ok, Romeo? She said, it's been more than three minutes since you last kissed me…

- That long? He said, let me take care of that…

He kissed her again…They continued for hours and that's how Lynda found them, making out!

- Hum hum, she said

The lovebirds stopped and looked at her.

- I hope I'm not interrupting, I'm sorry, I'm a little early…, said Lynda

- Hi Lynda, said Terry smiling

- Hi Terrence, said Lynda, Candy…

- Mom…, said Candy

Candy let go of Terry and she walked to her mother to hug her.

- Thank you for coming, said Candy

- Are you ok? Said Lynda

- With Terry here, I'm fine…, said Candy

- We both took the day off for some TLC…, said Terry

- "TLC"? Said Candy

- "Tender Loving Care"…

- Oh…, said Candy smiling, mom I'm glad you came early, we can tell Cook what you're craving and she's going make it for you…

- Oh Candy, I don't want to bother anybody…

- You, Lynda de Rothschild? You're kidding right? Said Candy

Lynda smiled looking at her baby girl.

- Come on mom…, said Candy, have a seat and tell me what you really want…

- Well, I'm craving shredded carrots with mayonnaise, roasted chicken with lemon and fries…, said Lynda sitting down

- I'll go tell Cook…, said Candy smiling

Candy left the room to go to the kitchen and make sure everything her mom ask for be ready for lunch. Lynda stayed with Terry.

- Thank you Terrence, said Lynda

- For what?

- I know you're a big part in her opening up to me…

- You defending her to those horrible Reagan might have something to do with it too… Good job by the way…

- I wish I could strangle that woman for making my baby cry…

- They're going to be in the streets, said Terry, because I don't think they're going to apologise to Candy in a million years…

- I'm usually not one for revenge, but when I read that report, I couldn't stop crying thinking how much she must have cried helpless and powerless… and moving her room to the stables… the Rothschild granddaughter, sleeping in the stables with horses!!!!

- She actually had it better at the Pony Home, she was happy there…

- With two loving mothers… I'm glad she had them, they taught her well. She's an amazing young woman…I'm sure that's what go her through the house from hell…

- Are you two talking about me? Said Candy coming in

- Who else? Said Terry smiling

- Lunch will be ready in a few moments, everything you wanted will be ready…

A maid came in with a glass of lemonade for Lynda.

- How did you know? Said Lynda

- The night I came for the job interview, you were drinking lemonade…, said Candy

- You remembered?

- Yes…, said Candy sitting next to Terry

Lynda looked at her and she smiled. They continued talking. Then lunch was ready. They all went to the dinning room and they had lunch. Lynda was very happy with her food.

Then came the time to go to the appointment. Terry went with them; he wanted to be there for Candy and her mother. The ladies were glad he was there. Everybody was a little nervous. They arrived at Smiley Blanton's office and they were immediately asked to get into his office.

- Good luck Freckles, said Terrence kissing her on the forehead

- Thanks Terry, said Candy, let's go mom

She went with her mother to doctor's office. Dr. Blanton, smiled when he saw them.

- Hello, he said Miss Andrew, Mrs. Lloyd, have a seat

- Hello doctor, said Candy, thank you

- Hi, said Lynda, thank you

- All right, what can I do for you? Asked the doctor

- Well I recently found out who my mother was, said Candy

- Mrs. Lloyd is your mother? I can see the resemblance, said the doctor

- And usually I'm this happy camper, but I've been boiling with rage inside, said Candy

- Yet, you came together…

- I want to know why I'm so angry at her, said Candy, all she wants is to make up for everything, but I just didn't want to hear it…

- All right, said the doctor, let's start from the beginning…Mrs. Lloyd, why don't you start with your story; how did you get pregnant and why you abandoned your baby…?

- Very well…

Lynda told her story and Candy was hearing it in details for the first time. Pride… because Steven didn't remember being with her, she decided to keep everything to herself …

- It must've been a burden to carry all by yourself, said the doctor

- It was, said Lynda, I was very afraid of my parents...

- Do you regret abandoning your daughter?

- Yes, I do… I should've confronted my parents…

- But you didn't do anything until recently…

- Recently, things changed for me… my father arranged for a marriage between me and my baby's father…and I thought it was a sign for me to look for her and fix what I did wrong and be one happy family at last….I missed my baby so much…so I told my husband the truth and he was eager to be a family with our long lost daughter…

- So you found your daughter told her the truth and then what happened?

- She was very angry with me for abandoning her…which is normal. I don't resent her for that…

- Miss Andrew…, said the doctor, can you tell us about your life?

- All right…, said Candy

She started to tell them about the Pony Home, how happy she was with Annie by her side, how she tied up the ducklings to their mother so they won't lose her, how they didn't want to be adopted, how they kissed each other on the cheeks pretending it was from their parents, how Tom got adopted, she felt betrayed… until they met Mr. Brighton…

- You decided with Annie never to be adopted…, said the doctor

- Yes…I thought she was like me… but she was obviously thinking otherwise

- You felt betrayed…

- The Brightons came to adopt me, I didn't want to leave Annie and the Pony Home so I pretended I peed in my bed by taking the sheet of my little brother John … all I did was make Annie looked better and she agreed to be adopted, when Mrs. Brighton asked her…

- You must've felt betrayed…

- We had an agreement! Said Candy angry, I did all that so I won't get adopted, and she turns around and betrays me!!!

- You felt abandoned again…the first abandonment, you were a baby, then Tom, your saviour left…then Annie left…

- I did felt abandoned by everybody I loved…, said Candy sadly, why did they want a family? We were a family!!! We were altogether, abandoned, orphans, were happy, why would they want to ruin it? I didn't get it…

- You said you didn't want to be adopted, you didn't want a family…

- I didn't…

- But you tying up those ducklings to their mother…why did you do it?

- Well since I didn't have a mother, I didn't want them to lose their mother like me…

- You cared about family…

Candy remained silent for a while; she did care

- Yes…, I didn't want the ducklings to be like me without a mother…, she said with tears in her eyes

Lynda was crying, her baby girl had to deal with so much, so young… Candy continued, she got the letter from Annie which made her very happy until, she couldn't get them anymore, because Annie's mother wanted to sever all ties with the Pony Home.

- How did you take the news? Asked the doctor

- I was very upset…I didn't understand why they wanted to hide the fact that Annie came from the Pony Home, since it was the truth…I thought parents were suppose to make things better, not worse…

- You felt abandoned, one more time…

- Yes… then I had a vision of some kind…

She told them about the prince of the hills, how he made her feel better, how he disappeared and she found the badge with an "A" on it…It was the first positive thing ever since her friends had left to be adopted.

- My Prince, said Candy smiling…he gave me hope…

- Well I'll say that's enough for one session, said the doctor, since you're Albert's adoptive daughter, I can see you every day… would you be available tomorrow morning?

- Yes, said Candy, mom?

- I will be, said Lynda

- Perfect, said the doctor. I will see you tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock…

- Goodbye doctor, said Candy

- Goodbye doctor, and thank you, said Lynda

Candy and her mother left the medical cabinet and they found Terry entertaining other patients in the waiting room…

- Terry? Said Candy, ready?

- Terry? Said the lady, as in Terrence Grandchester? It is you! Why did you pretend you just looked like him…?

- My girlfriend likes to pretend I'm him, said Terry smiling, I don't have the talent of the King of Broadway

- Come on, my King of Broadway, let's get out of here! Said Candy laughing

- Bye ladies, said Terry smiling

They left the doctor's office, after Candy confirmed her appointment for the next morning.

- How was it? Said Terry

- Well it was intense, painful, but a relief also, said Candy

- Yes…I'm so glad we're doing this, baby, said Lynda

- Me too, mom, said Candy

Lynda went back home to rest, not before calling her husband at the office to tell her about the therapy session.

Candy and Terry went for a walk at the park, relaxing, looking at children play.

- What was that, in the waiting room? Asked Candy

- I pretended I looked like me…

- Running away from your celebrity?

- Sometimes it's really annoying…

- Maybe you shouldn't be so good on stage…

- That's something I won't compromise… when I went away, I worked in a third rate theatre, where the manager didn't even care whether I was sober or not…

Candy remained silent; and drunk he was! That was a painful scene, which hurt her deep down inside…

- Look at that little boy, she said to change the subject, isn't he cute?

Terry realised that Candy didn't really like to talk about the theatre, she would change the subject of the conversation all the time, and she still hasn't seen his play either…but he didn't want to call her on it. Later…

- Yes, he is, he said smiling

They went back home to rest together, reading together and making comments on the book, laughing.

At dinner time, Candy's friends came to be with her and they all had a marvellous time commenting about the events of the night before.

- Candy, said Archie, aren't you full of surprises! You're a Rothschild?

- Yes, Archie…

- And you've got the Reagan at the palm of your hand… what are you going to do?

- I don't know yet, I've got my own problems….the Reagans can wait…

- Candy, said Patty, I thought we were friends…

- I'm sorry Patty that wasn't a happy subject for me…

- You found your mother, you should be happy…

- Well I wasn't… I'm angry…

- So what we witnessed last night…?

- Was the first hug I ever gave my mother…

- Oh... I thought it was kind of intense, said Patty

Michael took Candy aside to tell her about the shelter and the night before.

- That was some show last night…, said Michael

- Wasn't it? Said Candy

- Lynda de Rothschild? I thought she reminded me of you

- Now you know why…

- Are you ok?

- I'm in therapy…

- That's good, said Michael, anybody I know?

- Smiley Blanton…

- I heard about him, he's very good in speech therapy too…

- That's good to know…, said Candy sadly

- It's going to be fine, Candy you'll see. Being a doctor, I'm a very bad patient, I won't admit I'm not well until the last minute…it's ok to need therapy, you know…

- It took me a while to admit I needed it…until she defended me in front of all those people…

The evening continued fine. Candy's friends left and Terry spent the night in the guest room…after spending half of the night on the living room couch with his beloved.

**_Candy and history_**

**_Smiley Blanton 1882-1966_**

_Smiley Blanton was among the earliest in America to work in the field of speech pathology. He combined his medical and psychoanalytic training to create counseling and family therapies children and adults who stutter and who have voice and articulation problems_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_  
_**Chapter 15  
"The family reunion"**_

Lynda got a call from her father late that night. He had just come back from a business trip and he had heard the rumours about Candy and the Wallace's party. She was expecting either a call or a visit from her parents.

- Lynda! What the hell is going on??? The Andrew girl is your child???

- Father, said Lynda, well hello to you too! I'm fine thank you and what about you?

- Don't change the subject! You had a baby out of wedlock??? You had a bastard child???

- Don't call her that!!!! That's your granddaughter!!! And she's now legitimate…

- How??? Asked her father yelling

- Well I'm married…

- So…?

- Steven is her father….

- COME AGAIN!!!!!???

- I'm sorry I hid that from you…

- You had an illegitimate child with Steven Lloyd and you're just telling us now???? Lynda, I thought I knew you, but … I don't know who you are!!!

- Father, why did you think I didn't mess up this marriage you arranged for me??? It was Steven, the father of my baby!!!!

- Oh my God! I thought you were complying too fast, but I thought it was because you were desperate to be married…

- I'm not that desperate!!

- Lynda…oh Lynda….

- She's a good girl, you said so yourself, she reminded you of me…you were generous to her cause…

- She's my granddaughter… and you abandoned her… you let those people treat her like dirt… she slept in the stables, with horses!!! Lynda!!!!

- Father please… I was a child and I was afraid of you…

- Oh my God! Why? Did I gave you the impression that I was going to eat you or something…?

- Or something…

- All right…we're not going to talk about this over the phone. Bring her to us, we want to meet her officially, tomorrow night for dinner. The Lloyds are going to be here as well…

- But father…

- Tomorrow night Lynda…good night!

He hung up the phone before she could respond. Steven was looking at her.

- Dinner tomorrow night with my parents to meet Candy officially? Guessed Steven

- Yes…

- Well, it's not going to be that bad… they have a new found granddaughter; they must be happy deep down inside somewhere…

- You think so? I don't want Candy to be alienated… we're working on our therapy. I don't need my parents to come and ruin that…

- It's going to be fine, you'll see…

- I'll tell Candy in the morning, we're going to see the therapist again… She was such a sweet little girl, so confused… What have I done???

- You're fixing it…come on to bed honey, he said

She went to bed in her husband's arms. He comforted her, as usual and he had his hand on her growing belly.

Somebody else had her hand on a growing belly, with a mean smile.

"_Be patient little one, your daddy is going to be here with us soon" She said before closing her eyes and fall asleep_

Susanna Marlowe was sound asleep, with an evil plan in her mind; separate the star crossed lovers once again…

Candy woke up and she got ready. She got a phone call from her mother.

- How are you? She asked

- I'm fine…my parents heard the rumour about the scene at the Wallace's party

- Oh…

- They want to meet you…if that's ok with you…Steven parent's are going to be there too… so we could do this just once…

Candy was taken by surprise. Her grandparents on both sides…

- All right, she said, we might as well get it over with, said Candy, can I bring Terry?

- Of course, honey…but you're going to hear some hints about him being my "boy toy"

- That's ok… I know nothing happened between the two of you…

- Just be ready for some weird exchange…

- I will. Thank you for calling. I'll see you in a little while…

- All right. See you later…

Candy hung up the phone. She finished getting ready and she went to Terry's room. He was getting ready too…

- Good morning sunshine, he said smiling

She approached him and kissed him on the lips

- I missed you, she said…

- Maybe we should get married fast so we could sleep in the same bed…

- Is that a proposal? Said Candy looking at him

- You know I want to marry you…

- No I don't , you haven't asked me… you've asked Susanna whom you pretend you don't love. But me, who's supposedly the love of your life… I still yet have to hear the proposal…

- Freckles… he said kissing her…all in due time

- The last time we thought we had all the time in the world…you know what happened…

- It won't happen again…

- I don't trust Susanna, ever since she lied to me in Chicago and called me a "fan"….

- Forget about all that, honey…think positive. You're making progress with your mother….

- And I'm meeting the Rothschilds and the Lloyds tonight…

- Tonight?

- Mom just called; they heard the rumour about the scene at the Wallace's…

- So they want to meet their new found granddaughter…

- Yes…you want to come with me?

- I'll do anything you want…I'll be there for you…

- Thank you… let's go eat breakfast and go to the doctor's…

They had breakfast and they went to the doctor's cabinet where they found Lynda waiting for them.

- Hi mom, said Candy hugging her

They stayed like that for a while, savouring the warmth… They went to the doctor's office smiling. The next session was going to be painful one… the house from hell… Lynda cried while she heard all the horrible things that had happened to her daughter.

- I tried not to cry, said Candy, I tried to be brave, but I was only a little girl… I promised Sister Maria that I was going to be brave, but sometimes, it was too much, I had to cry…

- Did you felt abandoned?

- I was alone…I didn't want to show my friends that I was crying all the time…the Reagans were all so mean… Eliza was told to lend me a dress for the party, so she gives me a dress she wore when she was younger, so it was obviously too small for me and then she said I was too fat to wear her dresses…I was practically alone in that house, the help couldn't do much against their masters…

She continued talking and crying. How she ran away, Albert saving her life. Anthony slapping her when she got him worried.

- How did you feel about that? Him slapping you

- He was worried about me…

- So he slapped you? You think that's normal…

- He didn't know where I was…

- Don't you think a hug would've been more appropriate?

- I was used to been yelled at, abandoned, ignored…Anthony slapping me… I thought, he was worried…it's all right

"_Oh my God!" Said Lynda in her head_

The Mexico ordeal also very intense…

- You went back to save the man who took you to Mexico?

- He was only doing what he was told…

Then it was the good life, the adoption by William Andrew, Anthony…

- He was my prince, said Candy, all I needed was him and everything was better… but it didn't last…

- What happened?

- He died on me…on the day they were celebrating my adoption…!

- That must've been painful…

- I saw him fall to his death, it was awful, said Candy crying, he abandoned me… he left me too, like the others; like my mommy, Tommy, Annie…

She talked about her grieving, then being sent to college and meeting Terry, on the boat.

- I couldn't stand him! Said Candy smiling talking about Terry

- Ok, that's enough for today. How are you feeling?

- It's good to talk about what happened with a professional…

- Candy, said Lynda, oh my God!

- It's ok, mom…, said Candy hugging her, we have to get past this…

- We will baby…

They left the medical cabinet. Lynda went back her house, she had a doctor's appointment, for her pregnancy.

Candy went to the shelter with Terry who was still pretending to look just like The King of Broadway, when anybody asked him if it was him. Candy was happy to spend the day with him.

Susanna wasn't happy Terry wasn't coming at the theatre. She went to see Robert at his office to ask him why.

- Mr. Hathaway, she said, why isn't Terry here?

- Susanna, he said, why do you want to know where Terrence is?

- Well I just want to make sure he's fine

- I thought the two of you have broken up…

- Yes, we are. But I still worry about him. I still care about him

- Terrence is fine, Susanna, don't worry about him. He's going to come back at the theatre when he's ready…Now if that's all, I would like you to go back to work…

- Of course, Mr. Hathaway, said Susanna…

She stood up and she felt dizzy. Robert walked to her to hold her.

- Are you ok, Susanna?

- I'm just a little light headed, she said, I'm fine

- You should go and eat something; I wouldn't want you to get sick on my watch…

- I will, said Susanna, thank you Mr. Hathaway

Susanna left the office and Robert looked at her leaving. She didn't look very well. He hoped that her health was still good. That accident on his set was taunting him, the insurance company had raised their premium, but they yet had to pay Susanna her compensation.

Susanna wasn't happy. Terry wasn't coming at the theatre. He was spending his days with Candy! When he was with her, he was avoiding her like she had the plague, and spending his time at work. Now he's neglecting his work to spend his time with Candy…

"_Damn you Candy! She said in her head, I thought I could see him here, and you managed to keep him away from the theatre!"_

It was lunch time and Susanna went to have lunch with her special friend at his apartment.

- Nicholas, she said smiling

- How's my favourite actress

- Hungry, she said smiling

- Lunch is ready for you, my darling…

Susanna smiled and she got in. She was going to eat lunch with Nicholas, and then some…!

In Chicago, Mrs. Brighton was on the phone with her daughter. She hung up the phone and went to the dinning room to have lunch with her husband.

- How's Annie?

- She's fine…

- Living at the Andrew mansion in New York?

- Yes… don't worry she's fine with her fiancée…

- I thought she was going to stay with Candy…

- That young girl leaving alone; it's not right…

- I don't know what you had against Candy, from the beginning…

- What do you mean?

- I wanted to adopt her…but you got there and picked Annie

- I thought we agreed on that one…

- I wanted Candy…

- And I wanted Annie…maybe we should've taken them both…

- We had the money, but how would you have explained two little orphans from a distant cousin instead of one??? He said

- What's got into you??? Why are you regretting not adopting Candy now, years later?

- In case you hadn't heard, it was recently discovered that she's the Rothschilds' grand daughter…The Reagans are out in the streets for treating Candy like crap…

- Oh… and if we had adopted her, we would've been rewarded by the Rothschilds…

- And the Lloyds, since her birth father is Steven Lloyd…That would've been very good for our business. We would've been set for life…

- Are we ok?

- We're struggling…

- So it's my fault then, for not going along with your choice and choosing Candy?

- Maybe she was too strong headed for you… you liked Annie's weakness to manipulate her better…Now we're struggling

- You can go to them as ask for a loan…

- Let's just hope they won't figure out that we actually made their daughter unhappy by separating her from her best friend, and you by forcing Annie to ignore her at the Reagan's…

- There are other banks…

- Not like the Rothschilds and the Lloyds'…William Andrew is the one they're going to be grateful to, and he doesn't need a dime of their money!!! Next time honey, would you just follow my lead???

Mrs. Brighton remained silent. She did choose Annie because she looked more vulnerable than Candy… Candy looked too independent…But now, giving their financial situation, maybe she should've picked, Candy who now turns out to be worth more than they could've ever imagined…

Candy was getting ready to go see her grandparents. Terry had gone back to his hotel room to change and he came back to pick her up. Candy had a beautiful pink dress on and she had her hair done, in lovely curls. She let it down.

- Terry, she said, thanks for coming with me…

- I would go with you to the end of the world he said smiling

- You want us to take the driver? I want to be in your arms in the car…

- Of course, he said smiling; let's go see your grandparents!

She was nervous, but with Terry there she felt better. He was her rock. They took the driver and they went to the Rothschild mansion which looked more like a hotel than a house.

- Ready Freckles? He asked

- Are you ready? They might attack you too…

- Don't you worry about me, Freckles, I can handle myself…

- I don't doubt it for a second…, let's go then!

They went to ring the door. A butler opened the door and they saw Candy's parents.

- Good evening mom and dad, said Candy smiling

- Good evening Candy, they said smiling

- Lynda, Steven, said Terry

- Terrence, they said

There was a minute of silence.

- Are you ready? Said Lynda

- I am…, said Candy

- Let's go then…

They walked to the big living room with the luxury furniture and decoration. The Rothschild and the Lloyds were there sitting down. They all stood up when both couples arrived. Lynda and Steven took Candy's hand each on one side. They walked to their parents.

- Mom, dad, said Lynda

- Mom, dad, said Steven

- I'm Candice White Andrew, your granddaughter…

The four seniors looked at them for a while. Finally, Lynda's mother approached Candy and hugged her hard.

- Oh my God! She said, you look so much like Lynda! Come here baby! I'm so happy to meet you!

And then Steven's mother hugged her too.

- A granddaughter…, she said, you are so pretty!!!!

The grandfathers were looking at the scene. They had been impressed by her charity work and by her opening a shelter for young women pregnant, abused and homeless. Lynda's father approached her.

- So you're my granddaughter….

- Yes, I am…

- Is it true you slept in the stables with horses?

- Yes…

- I'm here to tell you, that if your mother had said something, none of that would've happened…

- Father, said Lynda

- I wouldn't have ate you Lynda, he said, I'm sorry I gave you that impression…

- You've always said you didn't want any illegitimate children…, said Lynda

- Maybe, but it was already done, she was our flesh and blood… Lynda…we would've taken care of her…

- Come on honey, said Lynda's mother, let's not dwell on that. We've got a beautiful granddaughter, we should be happy…

- Yes, said Steven's father, had we known of the situation back then, we would've gotten you married sooner…

- This is all my fault, said Lynda, I was young and foolish and I did things my way…but I'm trying to fix it. I married the father of my baby and she became legitimate and I wanted her to be part of my family, because she's family and I missed her every single day I was away from her…

- What is your boy toy doing here, said Lynda's father, have you no shame? She's a married woman, he said to Terry

- The boy toy, is Candice's boyfriend…, said Terry

- You're sharing your boyfriend with your daughter? Said her father, what is this? Are you so happy to have found your mother you're willing to share her boyfriend with you???

- Father! That's enough! Said Lynda

- Actually grandfather, said Candy, Terrence is my boyfriend since school in England… he befriended my mother, when we were broken up because she reminded him of me…

- And you believe that?

- Yes, I do. I trust Terrence to always tell me the truth

- You are so naïve! He said, if you say so…young man, Terrence Grandchester, right? Any relation with the duke…?

- He's my father, sir, said Terry

- And you love my granddaughter?

- Yes, I do…

- Father, leave Candy alone…don't try to arrange any marriages for her, said Lynda, she already has a boy she loves….

- I'm not trying anything, since she's with the duke's son, I was thinking of…

- Father! Said Lynda

- You're thinking of a business deal with my father? Said Terry smiling, well he's going to be surprised to hear from you, that's for sure!

- How do you like your new family Candy? Asked Steven

- Well, I like them, said Candy, they're my grandparents… a few months ago, I had no blood relatives, now I have a mother, a father, a little brother or sister on the way, grandparents…and I have Terry, the man I love…

Terry approached her and took her hand and kissed it.

- Thank you all for accepting me without questions, maybe it's because I'm already rich with my adoption, you're not thinking I'm a gold digger…, continued Candy

They all laughed softly.

- But I can feel the warmth… behind all that rudeness, grandfather, you're actually a big marshmallow…you all love each other and I'm happy to be part of your family

- You were a surprise, said Lynda's father, Lynda has done it again! But we're happy that you're here…you're family… we were impressed by your work and now I glad to say that I'm proud of my granddaughter!

He finally hugged Candy, so did Steven's father.

- Dinner is served, said a maid

They all went to dinner and they talked about everything and nothing.

- Those Reagans are going to pay for treating you like dirt…

- I already took care of that, said Steven

- Good, said Steven's father

Candy was feeling weird, it strange to see all these people, her family defend her and punish the Reagan for treating so badly all those years ago… when she was crying, all alone, day after day.

- Thank for doing this, said Candy, for defending me

- They made you sleep in the stables, Candy, to talk only about that, said Steven, they were monsters!!!

- You can say that again! Said Candy laughing, I always thought that life wasn't fair, they never had to pay for what they did…

- This is a new day, Candy, said Lynda, everything is going to be fine, from now on. You've got a family and we're going to be here to protect you, comfort you and help anyway we can.

- Hear hear! Said Grandfather Rothschild

- To the newest member of our family!!! Said Steven raising his glass

Everybody raised their glass …. Dinner was great!

Lynda and Steven went back home happy.

- Well that went well, said Lynda

- Yes, said Steven

- But…

- You're thinking that if you had gone to them back then they would've reacted differently…

- I know they would have, they've actually softened up… I wasn't afraid of them for nothing; they were so strict and severe, and that made me abandon my baby…

- They got softer with age and the fact that Candy is actually already rich made them more comfortable to accept her…

- That's not going to stop them from giving her more billions…

- Well they've accepted her, and my parents too and she accepted them…

- It must be so new for her to have all these people ready to protect her, people who actually have a blood relation with her… her family!

They went to bed happy and satisfied about the whole evening. Lynda just wished her parents were that open when she was a teen… she would've kept her little Candy…

Terry went back with Candy to her apartment. They were in the living room

- Terry you're paying for that hotel for nothing, you never sleep there, said Candy

- Your guest room is very comfortable…

- You're sure you weren't hoping to sleep in my bed…?

- I won't do anything you're not ready for…

- You want to live here with me, Terry? In the guest room that is…

- You want me to move in?

- Well you already kind of have, unofficially…I like having you here.

Terry looked at her, he approached her and hugged her.

- There's no other place I would rather be, Freckles

He let go of her, and bend on one knee…

- I know we have problems to solve, but with our love, we can do anything. I want you to know that since the first time I saw you, I was thinking of this moment…

He took a small box out of his pocket.

- Candice White Andrew Rothschild Lloyd, will you marry me?

Candy was looking at him with tears in her eyes…

- Yes, Terry, I will marry you!!!

He put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her on the lips for a long time. Then they burst out laughing, when they stopped.

- I love you, said Terry

- I love you, said Candy

They were young, they were in love, they were happy and nothing was going to come and ruin their bliss this time…

But life was never that simple, right?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 16  
"Candy and Terry"**_

It was a beautiful morning. Candy opened her eyes. She looked at her hand and she could see the diamond ring. She was finally engaged to Terry! She was bursting with joy!!! She had to tell Lynda, Annie, Patty and…She was surprised she thought about her mother first. She wanted Lynda to know first…

"_Mommy dearest, I can't stop thinking about you, even though, our therapy sessions are not over yet… I guess I needed you more than I ever imagined. I feel so much better with you in my life and with Terry near me…Everything is going to be fine this time"_

She took the phone and called her mother.

- Hello? Said Lynda

- Mom, I hope I'm not disturbing you…

- Don't be silly, I'm glad to hear from you. You can call me anytime, even in the middle of the night

- Thanks mom. I wanted to tell you that Terry moved in with me and he's sleeping in the guest's room

- Oh…

- And he proposed to me…

- Oh honey, congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you!

- Thank you…how are you this morning?

- I'm fine…

- We don't have a session today, but tomorrow. You want to do lunch? I'll be at the shelter today…

- I'll come and pick you up, said Lynda

- All right. See you later.

- Bye baby…

Candy hung up the phone on cloud nine. She got ready and she went to Terry's room, who was also getting ready, shirtless…

- Hey fiancé, you look very nice without your shirt, she said

- Getting any ideas? He said smiling

- Yes, but I'm going to send them in the vault for now…she said smiling

She jumped to his neck and they fell on the bed laughing out loud, kissing.

- You're a happy camper this morning, he said

- Well everything is perfect; I have my family, I have you! I'm engaged to you !!!!

They continued laughing and talking for a while. They went to have breakfast and they left for the day. Terry dropped her off at the shelter.

- I'm going to have lunch with mom today

- All right…

- You can come you know…you and I are one!

- And me showing up with you two is going to make the gossips come back…

- That you're eating the hen and the eggs? Said Candy laughing, nothing is going to ruin my day!!!

She kissed Terry and she went to the shelter. Terry went to the theatre and Susanna was glad to see him.

- Terry! She said, it's good to see you

- Susanna, said Terry barely looking at her…

Susanna looked at him. She was able to separate them once, she was going to do it again. She had heard the rumours that Candy was really Lynda's daughter, that's why Terry befriended Lynda and made her think they were lovers… He was playing with her! It was for Candy all along!!!

"_You think you have him back Candy? Think again!" Said Susanna in her head._

During rehearsal, Susanna felt dizzy and she had to be carried out of the theatre to her dressing room. Terry was wondering what was wrong with her, but he didn't pay too much attention when he heard;

- What's wrong with Susanna? Asked and actress

- We don't know, maybe her health isn't that good

Terry hoped Susanna was fine, that it was nothing serious. The work day continued fine. He went to get Candy at the shelter and Lynda was also there.

- Hello ladies, he said, ready to go?

- Yes, Terry said Candy kissing him on the cheek, let's go

Terry went to lunch with the mother and daughter and people were whispering but they didn't care They had a great time.

The following days, everything was fine. Candy continued her therapy with her mother until it was time to take Terry with her.

- Are you sure you're okay with this? Said Candy

- Yes, Candy, we have to get past this…

- All right, she said, let's go

They went to the doctor's office. He already knew all the stories about Terry. She was going to talk about her trip to New York.

- I was so happy to go to New York and see Terry and finally be with him, I was singing in the streets, I even walked passed my friends without seeing them, because I was humming and thinking about my reunion with Terry… I was hoping he was going to kiss me, because of what happened after our first kiss…

- Yes, let's talk about that… he kissed you because you mentioned your old boyfriend while you were dancing with him… why did you do that?

- I have no idea…

- You must've know he was going to get upset being compared to your old boyfriend, didn't you?

- Everything was perfect, I able to disguise myself for the May Festival, but as usual, when everything is perfect with, something has to go wrong…

- But nothing was going wrong, Candy, you mentioned Anthony….like you wanted to ruin the moment…

Candy remained silent. Why did she mention Anthony? Because she danced that music with Anthony, she knew Terry would've been hurt to hear her talk about another boy while she was in his arms…

- I wanted to ruin it, I wanted Terry to reject me… I wanted to be abandoned before he abandoned me…like the others

- Why did you think he was going to abandon you…?

- Because since I was born, I was abandoned by my mother….it all comes back to that…

- What happened after you mentioned Anthony?

- Terry kissed me, to make me forget about Anthony…and I slapped him, he slapped me and I slapped him…

- So you're first most romantic moment was ruined because instead of enjoying the kiss, you slapped him?

- To ruin it again… what's wrong with me…? It's like I wanted everything to go wrong…

- You were afraid of happiness, you were afraid of feeling good with a boy who obviously liked you a lot…and you practically did everything to reject him… what happened next…?

- I was afraid of horses, so he forced me to ride his horse with him, it was awful, said Candy crying, in the end I felt at peace… but I wasn't ready to see him yet, so when he invited me to dance at the party, I stepped on his toes on purpose…

- Well he had just forced you on a unwanted horse ride, but you did get over your trauma for horses…

- Yes, I did. He was hard on me, but I did get over it…

- Did you hate him after that?

- I hated him for forcing me to ride the horse yes… but my heart still thought about him…

- How was your relationship after that?

- Good, it was the summer in Scotland, everything was great… I forced him to reconcile with his mother…

- You forced him?

- Yes, it was my turn to be bossy… I wished I had a mother and he had one he was treating her like dirt…

- So he listened to you…?

- Yes he did…

- Then what happened…?

- After the summer, it was back to school, but we got set up by Eliza Reagan and I was expelled, Terry left so I could stay…

- How did you feel about that?

- Abandoned, yet again!!! How could he leave me??? I loved him!!!

Terry was hearing for the first time, how Candy felt when he left college so she could stay. He should've followed his guts and take her with him…

- What did you do? Said the doctor

- I went back to college, but I didn't stay… I found a way to go back to America…when I finally got to the Pony Home, one of the children told me Terry was there… so I ran like crazy to see him….

- Did you see him?

- No, he had already left… I missed him by a few minutes…and I felt like the gods were against me being happy!

Terry was very upset to hear that he had missed Candy by a few minutes, he wished he had seen her there too, everything would've been so different for them if they had met…

- What did you do?

- I found my way, I went to nursing school and became a nurse…I saw Terry on stage when his troupe came to Chicago, but we didn't physically meet…I saw him very briefly on his train and I was running in the field… we started to write each other. Getting a letter from Terry would make my day better!

- So when you were going to New York, you wanted everything to be perfect this time?

- Yes, for the first time, I wasn't expecting anything to go wrong! What could've gone wrong? Terry had the lead role in "Romeo and Juliet", I had a one way ticket, which meant that he wanted me to stay with him…this time I thought my bad luck streak was over… Terry hadn't forgot about me, he wanted me to be with him…

She told him what happened, how she learned what happened to Susanna during the intermittence.

- How did that made you feel?

- Awful… I wanted to talk to Susanna and tell her not to use her injury to trap Terry… I got there, she wasn't in her room, I found her on the roof, ready to jump, I hanged on to her and I….

- You what?

- I realised she was missing a leg! She lost her leg saving Terry…! How could I take Terry back? She loved him so much she lost her leg for him…!

- What about your plans to stay with Terry?

- Terry hid the fact that Susanna was injured and that her mother was pressuring him from me… He was guilt ridden…

- Yes, but how did you really feel about that?

- Betrayed… he could've sent me a telegram telling me not to come to get my heart broken… how could he get my hopes up like that, after everything I've been through, and just let me go?

- Why don't you ask him? Terrence…

Terry was brought back to that awful time. He looked at Candy who was crying.

- Candy, I should've talked to you before, I'm so sorry, said Terry

- Tell her what you wanted to tell her, said Dr. Blanton…

Terry approached Candy, what a painful memory… he took her hands.

- Candy, I didn't want you to find out like this…

- Why didn't you tell me, Terry? Why?

- I wanted to tell you after the play… I didn't want to burden you with all that before

- She lost her leg Terry!!!

- I know…Her mother is pressuring me to be with her…

- Oh…what about me? You're supposed to just forget about me? Abandoned me again….?

- Candy...

- You abandoned me in school… I thought this time that was it…

- Candy, I didn't abandoned you in school. I wanted to take you with me, I wanted to marry you…

- But you didn't!!! You abandoned me! And now you're going to abandon me again to be with her!!!

- She lost her leg…

- So she gets to have you, and I'm left in the cold yet again…why did you let me come her to get my heart broken?

- I wanted to see you so much…

- You wanted to see me to dump me in person??? You chose her, didn't you? Otherwise, you would've told me earlier about the accident

- Candy…

- I'm going to go and let you be with her, be happy with her…

- No Candy! I love you! I want to be with you!

- But you can't. I'm leaving…

- Promise me you'll be happy…

- I promise…

There was an intense silence.

- If it had happened like that, would it had changed anything?Asked dr. Blanton

- No, I'm still hurting and I still feel abandoned, said Candy

- Where you happy Candy? Asked the doctor

- No…

- Did you mean what you said?

- No… I wanted Terry to beg me to stay with him…he caught up with me on the stairs, to tell me to be happy without him….He abandoned me… but it was ok…

- You got used to being abandoned…

- Wouldn't you be? I got sick on my way back I was miserable for days… I lost one of my cousins…

She continued talking until she talked about the third rate theatre in Rocktone…. Terry was surprised to hear her talk about that. When she finished, he couldn't believe his ears… he wasn't dreaming, she was there!!!!

- Why did you walk out on Terry? He was the love of your life, very vulnerable… there was no Susanna in sight, why did you do it?

- I don't really know…I saw him so drunk and miserable…I thought of all the times I was disappointed, from my birth… all the abandonments… it was like I didn't want to get involve with him, I didn't want to suffer anymore, so I just left him there… I didn't want him to abandon me, so I abandoned him first…

Terry had tears in his eyes hearing her say that.

- I didn't care about anything anymore, said Candy, so I took jobs all over the country until I got here and met my birthmother…

- That changed your life…

- Yes…

Candy turned to Terry crying.

- I'm so sorry honey, for abandoning you, I was messed up….I had abandonment issues…

- I was so drunk I thought I imagined you… seeing you crying looking at me with so much pain, got me back on track and I came back to my responsibilities…

- To Susanna… you see what I mean? You didn't come back to me… you would've abandoned me again!!!

- Well I guess we'll never know that, since we didn't talk…I saw you crying and I felt bad and ashamed for my weaknesses. I didn't keep my end of the bargain…

- You don't keep your end of the bargain, so you go and get drunk? You don't come to me? I was hoping like a fool that you would come back to me…

- I felt so guilty for letting you go, I was so disappointed in myself for choosing Susanna instead of you, I didn't want to hurt you anymore by opening old wounds… but you came to live here, you found your mother and I'm so glad you did. It allowed us to start over…I love you Candy…

- I've always loved you Terry, that wasn't the issue…If I wasn't sure of anything else in my life, I was sure of that… that's why I agreed to marry you before we fixed this, because it was the only sure thing in my life; my love for you. I'm sorry for abandoning you in that sordid theatre…

- I forgive you. I'm sorry for leaving college without you, for missing you at the Pony Home, for choosing Susanna over you…

- I forgive you, she said crying

They hugged for a long time. Dr. Blanton left them by getting out of the office for a few minutes. Terry kissed her on the lips. Then they got ready to leave. Candy wiped her tears and Terry too…

- I love you Freckles

- I love you Terry…

He took her by the arm and they got out of the doctor's office holding each other.

- Thank you so much Doctor, said Candy

- Take a break, my secretary will call you for your next appointment…alone, this time, without your mother or Terrence

- All right doctor, said Candy smiling

- Goodbye Candy, Terrence

- Bye Doctor, said the couple

Candy and Terry felt so much better after that session with the doctor. They went back home to spend some quality time together in the living room.

- Freckles, he said, now that everything is more or less fixed, you want to set a wedding date?

- Yes! Said Candy, let's get married soon

- Tomorrow?

Candy burst out laughing.

- I would agree, except, I now have a family to consider and I'm sure they would want to give us the biggest wedding this town has ever saw…Would that bother you?

- Of course not… as long as you and I are married, that's all that matters. You think they can manage to do everything in a month?

- I think they have enough money to make things happen tomorrow… but a month should be good…

- I wish I could marry you now…

- So you can put me in your bed tonight? Said Candy smiling, I know how you feel… but it's just a month, we can make it…

- If you say so…

- I'm going to call my mother to tell her the news…

- And I'm going to call my mother to tell her the news

Candy called Lynda.

- I'm so happy for you, she said, would you allow your grandparents to give you a big wedding?

- Yes, of course, said Candy, tell them to go all the way…

- They're going to be glad. Father contacted Terrence's father in England. Tell him to expect a phone call from him…

- Oh… I will.

- Thank you honey for calling and letting me know.

- You're welcome…how's the baby

- Getting bigger…I'll talk to you later

- Bye mom…

Terry called his mother.

- Terrence, I got a call from your father and I couldn't understand a word he was saying… he was talking about Candy being a Rothschild, a business deal…

- I'm sorry mum, things have been a little crazy lately. But I'm calling to tell you that Candy and I are living together and we're getting married in a month… You'll get your invitation, don't worry….

- Oh… congratulations!

- Thank you mum…

Like Lynda said, the duke of Grandchester called Candy's apartment to speak to his son.

- Terrence….

- Father, said Terrence, how have you been?

- Fine. I got a phone call from the head of the Rothschild Bank, he said you're marrying his granddaughter…

- Indeed, I am, said Terrence

- And you didn't care to inform me? He called me with a business proposal, I was caught off guard, I wished I was prepared…

- Gee dad, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about your business deal while I was proposing to the woman I love!

- Who's the lucky lady? You finally got over that girl who made you leave college?

- No, actually, I never got over her…

- What?

- She's the Rothschild's granddaughter…

- Oh….

There was a silence at the end of the line. The duke had refused to help Candy, when she needed it…. A disadvantage he was going to have in his deal with the Rothschilds…

"_It is necessary, as much as one can, to oblige everyone. One often needs smaller than oneself" Jean de la Fontaine_

The duke regretted not helping Candy stay in college when his son had asked him to…he was going to get the shorter end of the stick…

- You're marrying the girl you came to ask me to help out…I guess you really did love her… I'm sorry for not helping you…

- That's ok father. Will you be here for the wedding?

- Yes, I will. Congratulations…she did convinced me to let you pursue your dream…

- What?

- Yes, I came to the college after you left to withdraw my donations, and she convinced me to let you be yourself and follow your dream and not stop the donation to the school… so I listened to her…

Candy didn't talk about that in therapy. Even though she thought he abandoned her, she still pleaded his cause and the cause of a school that was so mean to her!!!!

- Oh… I had no idea. She never told me that….

- Now you know. I guess I'll see you in a month…

- Bye father

- Bye son….

The wedding preparations were on… Candy wrote Miss Pony and Sister Maria to bring the children along to the wedding. She contacted Georges so he would contact Albert and tell him to be free in a month for her wedding. As Candy expected, the Rothschilds made a very big deal about it, all the papers were talking about the Rothschild's granddaughter who was getting married….


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_  
_**Chapter 17  
"The Wedding"**_

The following weeks, Candy barely had the time to go to the shelter. But Michael, Flammy and other volunteers were taking care of it. Her grandmother sent a tailor to make her wedding dress. She also sent people so Candy would choose the flowers, the china pattern, the menu for the reception, the music… Candy was doing everything with Terry's help.

- Oh my God, I didn't know weddings were such a big job!

- Me neither, especially a larger than life wedding they want to give us…

- It's only going to happen once…so we might as well go for the big party if they want to give us one…

- I wouldn't mind if it was only the two of us with our witnesses…the important thing is for me to marry you

- Me too. Freckles. By the way, my father told me you convinced him to let me pursue my dreams…you didn't even talked about that during your therapy…

- Oh…well it slipped my mind?

- You're incredible! Even when you thought I abandoned you, you talked to my father and convinced him not to come and look for me?? Have I told you how much I love you?

He hugged her and kissed her hair.

- I'm sorry you thought I abandoned you and thank you for speaking to my father…

- You're very welcome my love, she said with her eyes closed…

- Did the doctor called you for your single session?

- Yes… it's this afternoon…

- All right… Robert gave me the days off until the wedding and the honeymoon…

- Wonderful and I'll take the some vacations from the shelter during all the craze… but it's mostly to be with you…

Candy went to her appointment; she was alone with the doctor.

- So, said the doctor, how are you feeling?

- Fine…

- What about your feelings towards your mother? You're still angry at her?

- I think I got passed that… she gave me letters she wrote me when we were separated, I read them, I cried, she was thinking about me constantly…

- So your feelings have changed?

- I loved her since I first saw her, I was just angry because I could've had it all, and I suffered so much, because she didn't tell her parents about me…but aside from Terry, now she's the first person I think of… I had missed her so much, I wished she was there when I was crying to tell me everything was fine…but what's done is done. I have to move on… I have my mother back, my family back, I'm getting married and nothing is going to ruin that…

- So you're ready to move on, not expecting any disappointments or not letting anything stand in your way…

- I deserve to be happy too…and I'm going to fight anyone who wants to stop that. I'm not going to take anything else sitting down…and I'm going to think of myself first. I've put myself in the back burner for long enough…

- You now know that your mother wanted you, she thought she had no choice; she would've kept you…

- Yes…and it feels so good to know that…

- Have you told her how you feel?

- No, I haven't told her about the letters yet… I will before the wedding.

- Good. I think we're done. If you need me for anything, just call for an appointment…

- Thank you so much for everything. It took me a while to acknowledge the fact that I needed help…But Albert suggested I see you. He's the best!

- That he is! Said Smiley Blanton

- Doctor Smiley Blanton, you did put a smile back on my face. Your name suit you right!

Candy hugged him smiling, the doctor burst out laughing.

- Here's an invitation to my wedding, said Candy, bring your wife, I'll be glad to see you there…

- Thank you very much. I'd be honoured to be one of your guests!

Candy left the doctor's office with a smile. She went outside, to get into her car, when she thought she saw Nicholas Pratt with a woman. She was wearing a black scarf with white flowers and sunglasses.

"_Must be some stupid married woman who's having a little fun with the Casanova! Why do I even care? I've got my own life!"_

She got in her car and drove off with the driver…

The Reagans were at Lakewood with the Great Aunt. Albert made sure she was taken cared of. But she didn't have any personal money or not enough to take care of Sarah and her ungrateful kids…Albert had given the order for Sarah and her family to leave the castle.

- Can he do this to us? Said Sarah

- All you had to do is apologise to Candy and her new family… that's all! Said her husband, but no…. you had to go and add insult to injury in a room full of people! Well I hope you're happy, because I'm leaving. I've had it!

- You're leaving me and the kids?

- Well like Lynda the Rothschild said, Neil is a little dark to be my son, isn't he? He looks like you…he's got nothing on me…

- How dare you?

- No, how dare you pass off another man's son as mine??? I closed my eyes, but enough is enough. Take care of the children. I'm going to start over somewhere else far away from you and your children!

Mr. Reagan left his wife and his children. The Great Aunt couldn't go against Albert's orders. So Sarah and her children moved in into a little house in Lakewood. She had to sell her clothes and almost everything she had to be able to afford that little house. She also had to look for work and her children too. Neil started to hang out with the bad crowd. Eliza started to try and make easy money by selling herself… They had read about Candy's wedding in the papers and they were green with envy, jealous about the one they called the stable girl… She was on the top of the world and she was untouchable to them, now.

The great aunt was powerless. All she could do is beg Albert, who wouldn't budge…

Candy got the visit of Anna Jarvis a few days before her wedding.

- Anna! Said Candy, what bring you by? Did you get my invitation?

- Yes, I did! Thank you very much. I've got an early wedding present for you…

- Oh… what is it?

Anna gave her an envelope.

- It's the government grant I promised you, for your shelter…, she said

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- If by any chance, all those rich people are out of money, you'll have the government helping you…

- Thank you, so much, said Candy jumping to her neck laughing, you're the best!

- No, you're the best. You took your money and you started to help the less fortunate… there should be more people like you!

Anna Jarvis stood up to leave.

- I have a meeting… I'll be there at your wedding, thank you for inviting me…

- Thank you for all your help, said Candy, bye Anna

- Bye Candy…

Anna Jarvis left and Candy joined her friends who were there trying on their bridesmaid dresses with the tailor and the seamstresses…

- You guys look marvellous, said Candy

- Candy, I can't believe you're beating me to the altar! Said Annie

- Life is full of surprises…, said Candy, I never thought my real family would be so rich and powerful…anyway, I hope Albert gets here, with Miss Pony and the others…

- They're getting here tonight…, said Patty

- I can't wait to see Albert…, said Candy

Candy was happy to see everybody when they got there. They all had dinner together and the children were ecstatic. Albert had given them one of the Andrew villas to stay there.

Candy took Albert to the study and hugged him again.

- I'm so glad to see you!

- Me too, he said, how are you?

- Well the sessions with your friend worked. I'm in good terms with my mother, I'm in good term with Terry, I'm marrying Terry…

- I heard about the Reagan's situation…

- I had nothing to do with that. I didn't even know that my father had done that

- I'm not blaming you… if it hadn't been your father, it would've been one of your grandfathers…They deserve what happened to them. All your father wanted was an apology from them to you… and they couldn't even to that simple thing…

- Well I guess they weren't ready for that… anyway. I have to think about my wedding… My father wants to walk me to the altar…

- That's ok…

- You can both walk me to the altar…one at each arm…

- You'd do that?

- You're my family too Albert…

- Thank you Candy, that's very nice of you.

They went back to the living room and they found Miss Pony and Sister Maria trying to keep the children quiet.

- Is everything all right?

- Candy! Said Miss Pony, I wanted to thank you…

- For what?

- Well, said Sister Maria, Andrew Enterprises started to renovate our tiny Pony Home, it's getting bigger, we will have a clinic, a school, more volunteers to help up…

- And the Rothschild and Lloyd banks send us enough money to buy clothes for the children, uniform, pretty clothes, furniture, we have more money than we ever had! And it's a regular and permanent thing! Thanks to you Candy. You're our angel…

Candy was surprised. She had plans for the Pony Home, but she had no idea both her adoptive and biological families would take the initiative to help out the house were she grew up so happy. She had tears in her eyes. Miss Pony and Sister Maria came and hug her. Then she turned to Albert and hugged him too.

- Thank you…so much!

- You're very welcome Candy, said Albert

When everybody was finally gone, Candy was alone with Terry. They went to sit in the living room.

- Hold me…, she said

- We're almost there, he said

- I'm still crossing my fingers that nothing is going to happen…

- Candy, it's me and you… something is bound to happen…, but as long as we love each other everything is going to be fine…

Candy felt something in Terry's voice, which made her feel bad.

- Terry, do you have something to tell me? Should I expect any surprises?

Terry remained silent. Something was bugging him, and he didn't know how to tell Candy.

- Freckles, I promise you, just believe in our love, can you promise me that? Whatever happens …

- Is something going to happen? She asked worried

- I'm not saying something will happen, I'm just saying… promise me our love with be enough…I just have this feeling…but I love you, no matter what happens.

- Terry…life is full of surprises. Everything is going to be fine and if something happens…. I promise you to dig in our love to make it better…I love you…

- I love you. Thank you Candy.

The feeling he had wasn't going away. They kissed passionately, talking and laughing. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Terry's father arrived the day before and reunited with his son, who was with his mother at Candy's apartment.

- It's good to see you son, said the duke hugging him

- Father, I'm glad you came, said Terry

- Eleonor, said the duke, you look beautiful…

- As opposed to before, I wasn't? Said Eleonor

- Mum…, said Terry

- Sorry honey. It's good to see you, Richard, said Eleonor

- Our son is getting married; can we call a truce at least for the wedding? Asked the duke

- Anything for my son, said Eleonor…

- Look at us, said Terry smiling, one big happy family!

He was holding his parents on both sides. Candy arrived to say hello to the duke.

- Your Grace, she said, it's good to see you again

- Miss Andrew, said the duke

- You can call me Candy…, she said

- And you can call me "dad", said the duke

- All right "dad", said Candy smiling, thank you for coming to the wedding

- I'm glad my son is marrying the woman he loves more than anything…

Candy smiled and she and Terry looked at each other with love. Candy's parents arrived to meet the duke. Steven and the duke talked business and Eleonor and Lynda talked about dresses for the wedding. Albert arrived and join the men talking business also. He and Steven talked about Candy a lot.

Candy and Terry left them to go for a walk in central park. They needed to get away a little.

- Are you hanging in there? Asked Terry

- Yes…you?

- I'm fine, as long as I'm with you…

- Tomorrow you're going to be my husband

Terry still had a weird feeling.

- You're still feeling bad? Said Candy

- Probably pre-wedding jitters, apparently the groom gets it too?

They looked at each other.

- I have a way to make you feel better, she said

- How?

- Come with me…

_SHE _

Here I am, with my heart  
Greet me in your life  
I came to marry you  
I forgot about the rest of the world  
You're in my heart and I'm giving myself to you 

_HE _

I look at you as you're walking towards me  
And I can't believe how lucky I am  
To have you come to me with your heart  
For me to keep forever and ever  
You're in my heart and I'm uniting myself to you 

Candy opened her eyes. It was her big day, she was marrying Terry… a dream she never thought possible just a few months ago, she was so messed up… Now she was feeling so good but still a little on the edge. She prayed nothing happens to ruin the most beautiful day of her life. Lynda had spent the night with Candy and Terry had spent the night at his mother's. The bride shouldn't see the groom before the wedding.

- Mom, said Candy in her arms… it's time to wake up…

- Hum, said Lynda, give me another five minutes…

- All right, sleepy head, said Candy, I'm going to get ready… I'm getting married this morning!

Candy got out of bed to go take a bath full of nice smelly salts, and lots of bubbles. She got out of the bath against her will. She wanted to stay there longer. She got out of the bathroom

- Mom, said Candy, are you awake?

- Yes, said Lynda standing up and running to the bath room

Morning sickness… She came back out with her hand on her belly.

- Are you ok? Said Candy

- Yes… now I'm fine, said Lynda

Candy thought about when her mother was pregnant with her, how she must've been sick, alone with no support. Some maid came in with her wedding dress all ready and the hairdresser was there to do her hair. Candy had a white robe on. Her friends came in her room to get ready, doing hair, nails; make up retouching the dresses… it was a crazy morning! The bride was ready, she was so beautiful. Her hair had been straitened and pulled into an up do with curls. She had a tiara to hold her veil. Both her grandmothers were there to see if she was ready.

- Now, the tradition, said Grandma Rothschild, something old… These pearls have been in our family for centuries

She put them on Candy's neck.

- Thank you grandma, said Candy moved

- Something new, said Grandma Lloyd, I bought this for my new grandbaby

It was diamond hearing with some emeralds which matched Candy's eyes.

- Thank you Grandma, said Candy putting them on…

- Something borrowed, said Lynda, here is a bracelet I have since I was a young girl, I actually had it when I was carrying you in hiding…

It was a gold bracelet, simple but very pretty.

- Thank you mom, said Candy

- Something blue, said Patty, here is a garter for your pretty leg!!!!

Candy smiled and pulled up the skirt of her dress and Patty put the garter on.

- You're all ready, said Annie

There was a knock on the door, it was Steven.

- Is my little girl ready to get hitched? He said

- Yes, daddy! Said Candy smiling

She turned to the others.

- Would you mind leaving us for a moment, I would like to speak to my parents alone, please

- Of course, said Flammy, let's go…

They all got out of the room and left Candy with her parents.

- I wanted to talk to you both, said Candy, before my wedding. I never thought a year ago, that I would be standing here with my parents about to marry Terry… life is full of surprises. I'm usually the happy camper of my group of friends, and the Pony Home… I've always been the first to forgive people for whatever they do… but… at one point I started asking myself why I was so miserable. I wasn't bad to people, I actually cut a lot of slacks to lots of them…I had broken up with Terry and I thought I was going to die…I was in a bad place when you found me mom, in a very bad place, that's why I rejected you…I read the letters you wrote me and I know you thought about me everyday, like I thought about you everyday…And dad, you only found out about me not too long before me and you behaved like a father with me right away… Before I go and marry Terry, I wanted to let you know that I love you both…

Lynda was crying of joy. Candy approached her and hugged her.

- I love you too, baby! Said Lynda

- I love you mom…

She let go of her mom and hugged her father.

- I love you honey, Said Steven, a few months ago, I was having fun, being a playboy… I never thought I would be married with an instant family! I had to take care of the family business and I found myself with responsibilities, me, the careless playboy… there's a reason for everything

- Let's go, said Lynda we're going to be late for church…

- Well the bride can be a little late…but let's go, said Candy

They all left for church. The press was having a field day taking pictures and talking to the guests. The wedding was a pretty big event. There was also a very thigh security. The church was decorated with "Sweet Candy" roses and was full with guests. Candy's bouquet was also "Sweet Candy" white roses. Anthony's legacy… The flower girls were all excited and a little afraid. The ring bearer was told not to look on the side so he won't be distracted. Candy's veil was long so there was a little girl and a little boy holding the veil. They were all children from the Pony Home.

The Rothschild extended family from Europe all had come for the wedding. Lynda was glad to see her brothers and sisters. They were not able to make it to her wedding, which was kind of sudden.

The groom entered the church with his mother. Candy got out of the car. Everybody was in place, her friends, the bridesmaids, were there with their light pink dresses. The "Canon" by Pachelbel started, then the "Wedding March" by Mendelssohn … The bride entered with her two fathers, one at each arm. Lynda was glad; Candy didn't want to disappoint any of her fathers…

They arrived at the altar and she went to stand next to Terry. They looked at each other with love and the ceremony started…

- We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holly matrimony. If anybody has any reason this marriage shouldn't happen, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…

The priest waited a few seconds. Usually that was just a formality, nobody really expect someone to speak up…The priest wanted to continue when…

- I have something to say! Said a woman's voice

Candy and Terry were surprised, so was the whole assembly! Everybody turned around to see a woman pushed in her wheelchair, approaching the altar. She was wearing a scarf and sunglasses.

- Who are you? Asked Lynda's father and how dare you interrupt my granddaughter's wedding??? How the hell did you get pass security?

- I'm Susanna Marlowe; I'm Terrence's former fiancée…, she said taking her scarf and glasses off…

- Tell me I'm dreaming! Said Candy out loud

- Former fiancée? You're angry you got dumped, said Lynda's father, Life is though… get over it! That's no reason to interrupt my granddaughter's wedding, this is a private ceremony…!

- Why did you interrupt the ceremony young lady? Asked the priest

- Well, I was Terrence's fiancée; we lived together until she stole him from me…, said Susanna pointing at Candy

- That's nothing unusual, why did you stop the ceremony?

- Well didn't just live together, said Susanna, we slept together, we had premarital sex…

The guests started whispering and the press was having an even better day! Candy and Terry couldn't believe their ears.

- Terrence? Said the priest

- I was her fiancé, said Terry, but we've never had premarital sex…

- Really? Said Susanna, then how am I carrying your child? I just came from the doctor's I'm pregnant Terry, I'm going to have our baby…

Candy was looking at the scene like in a dream.

- I don't know what on earth you're talking about! Said Terry

- Let's not make a spectacle of ourselves, said Lynda, like that's even possible! Let's go and talk about this in the other room, Candy honey, are you ok? Let's go…

- Yes, said Steven, let's go…

Candy, Terry, Susanna, her mother, Lynda, Steven and the priest all when to a little room. Lynda's father talked to the guests.

- Ladies and gentlemen. We apologise for the interruption, it's just an over jealous fan who couldn't bare seeing her idol getting married to my grandbaby! Everything is going to be fine in a few minutes. Please be patient. This is going to be a ceremony to remember!!!

The guests laughed. Meanwhile in the little room…

- Susanna, what the hell are you doing? Said Terry angry

- I'm pregnant, with our baby…, said Susanna

- So waited now, in the middle of my wedding to say something? Said Terry

- I had to stop you from marrying Candy, you have to marry me, I'm having your baby!

- This is not happening! Said Terry, you must be delusional, because I've never touched you!!!!

- Well apparently you did somehow, said Mrs. Marlowe

- Think Terry, you don't remember??? Said Susanna

Terry remained silent. The weird feeling he was having, when Susanna kissed him in Robert's office the day he took her there. Candy looked at Terry, something was wrong…

- Terry? Said Candy, you remember something?

- Candy… I…, said Terry unsure

- Oh my God! You slept with her???? Said Candy

- I don't know…I remember dreaming about making love to you, it felt so real, but it was just a dream… I felt groggy in the morning and tired…Candy, you have to believe me…if I did it, I thought it was you…

She looked at him; she was hurt deep down inside.

- But it was me! Said Susanna, I woke up early that morning to go get ready, it was the day we went to Mr. Hathaway's office

Terry remembered how sleepy he was the night before, he couldn't fight it…

- Terry, said Candy hurt, is what she saying the truth? You slept with her?

- I was very very tired the night before… Susanna, you made me a cup of tea, in fact I started to get tired after drinking the tea…

- You're trying to get out of this by imagining things that didn't happen, said Mrs. Marlowe

Candy turned to Susanna.

- You drugged him to get him to have sex with you???

- The fact is, Candy, we had sex, I'm pregnant and you can't marry him!

Candy looked at the situation, her head was spinning. The last time she took a decision on a spur of the moment and she was miserable.

"_I deserve to be happy too…and I'm going to fight anyone who wants to stop that. I'm not going to take anything else sitting down…and I'm going to think of myself first. I've put myself in the back burner for long enough…" was what she told Smiley Blanton._

Susanna was ruining her life again!!!! She got angry!

- Oh no, you don't! Said Candy angry, you are not doing this to me again!

- I'm having Terry's baby, said Susanna, you would keep a child from its father?

- I don't care if you're having the baby Jesus! You are not taking Terry from me again!!!!

- You have a shelter for young women, pregnant women, you of all people should compassionate to me…, said Susanna

- Not when this is just a plot to take Terry away from me! Said Candy

- So my baby would have to grow up without its father???

- I'm telling you, you are not taking Terry away from me, said Candy, this time around; I'm not just going to roll over and let you have him again!!!

Lynda wanted to say something, but Steven stopped her.

- I think she can handle this one on her own, honey, said Steven

Terry was looking at Candy didn't seem to want to back down. Susanna thought it was going to be easy like the first time, she didn't expect Candy to be so resistant.

- We only have your word on this pregnancy, that it's Terry's, said Candy

- I can assure you that he's the father, said Susanna upset

- Well your word isn't worth much, said Candy, the last time you told me something about Terry in Chicago, you called me a fan and lied to my face…

- I'm not lying! Said Susanna

- You are not stopping this wedding, said Candy, let's go Terry…

- Well, said the priest, I'm afraid I can't continue…

- Why? Said Candy

- Because there are some issues to be solved…, said the priest

- We will solve them later, said Candy, now I want to get married to the man I love

- You can't, said Susanna, you can't marry Terry…

- Susanna, if you think, I'm leaving my husband to you, you've got another thing coming! Said Candy

- Husband? Said Mrs. Marlowe, you're not his wife yet…

Terry approached Candy and took her hand. They looked at each other; she had tears in her eyes.

- Actually, said Terry still looking at Candy, we got married last night…

- WHAT???? Said everybody in the room

- Terry and I are married, said Candy.

- When we left you yesterday, continued Terry, we went for a walk in the park. I had been having this weird feeling that something was going to mess up our relationship again

- So I took him somewhere to make him feel better, said Candy, to the Justice of the peace. Being the Rothschild's granddaughter has it's advantages, they all knew me… we found a judge who married us

Terry took something out of his inside pocket and gave it to the priest.

- So you see father, Said Terry, Candy and I are already married, this is just a religious ceremony for our families…

The priest took the license and read it. It was genuine. Susanna was devastated.

- All right then, said the priest, let's resume the ceremony…

Candy and Terry got out of the room followed by the priest.

- But, said Susanna upset in tears

- Miss Marlowe, said Lynda, I suggest you go home to whomever fathered that bun you've got in your oven, because, you are not going to ruin by baby girl's life for the second time. And you what kind of mother are you??? Helping your daughter perpetrate a lie like that! Aren't you suppose to be the parent?! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Mrs. Marlowe wanted to reply, but Candy came back in the room, like she had forgotten something. She was looking at Susanna's neck.

- That's a very nice scarf you have there Susanna, said Candy, I remember seeing one just like this on a woman who was with Nicholas Pratt…say hi to him for me would you?

- How dare you??!!!! Said Susanna

- No, how dare you come here and interrupt my wedding??? Said Candy, you couldn't come yesterday or a week ago? You couldn't tell Terry at the theatre? You had to make a spectacle of yourself in public in front of my guests, my friends and family? Sorry, the little Mary Sunshine who gave you her man without blinking an eye, is no more! If you really slept with Terry, it was before we were back together…he was free to do what ever he wanted… If that baby is Terry's, we'll deal with it, but be sure of one thing; I'm not going to let Terry go to be with you! Never again, in million years!

Susanna didn't expect Candy to be so hard, she gave her Terry so easily the first time, this time with a pregnancy, and since Candy had a shelter for pregnant women, she thought she would get through to her… Or at least she would be angry enough at Terry for sleeping with her to let him go.

- Mom, let's go, I have to renew my vows to the man I love, said Candy, I'd invite you to the ceremony, but people are going to talk, and I'm the Rothschild's granddaughter, I have an image to keep. I still can't believe you did this Susanna!!! This is my wedding day!

Some security guards were there and they escorted Susanna and her mother out of the church.

The guests were whispering and talking. The priest come out with Candy's parents. Steven addressed the assembly.

- We apologise for the interruption, it was just an overzealous fan who couldn't stand to see her idol, the King of Broadway, get married! Well too bad for her, because my daughter is marrying the man she loves in a few moments. Thank you for your patience.

The bride and groom were getting ready and they finally came out and the ceremony resumed. At the time of the vows the priest asked them if they had prepared anything.

- We did, said Terry but we had a last minute change giving what happened earlier…

- We changed our vows, in fact we're going to say them together, because they're one and the same and Terry and I are one and the same…

They took a piece of paper, held it together and they started reading taking turns. Terry started;

- If I speak with the languages of men and of angels, but don't have love, I have become sounding brass, or a clanging cymbal, he said

- If I have the gift of prophecy, and know all mysteries and all knowledge; and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but don't have love, I am nothing, she said

- If I dole out all my goods to feed the poor, and if I give my body to be burned, but don't have love, it profits me nothing.

- Love is patient and is kind; love doesn't envy.

- Love doesn't brag, is not proud, doesn't behave itself inappropriately,

- Love doesn't seek its own way, is not provoked, takes no account of evil;

- Love doesn't rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;

- Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

- Love never fails,

- But where there are prophecies, they will be done away with. Where there are various languages, they will cease.

- Where there is knowledge, it will be done away with. For we know in part, and we prophesy in part;

- But when that which is complete has come, then that which is partial will be done away with.

- When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I felt as a child, I thought as a child. Now that I have become a man, I have put away childish things.

- For now we see in a mirror, dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part, but then I will know fully, even as I was also fully known.

- But now faith, hope, and love remain-these three. The greatest of these is love, they both finished looking at each other with love

There was so much power and so much love when they were reading that definition of love from the Bible. Candy was crying, so was her mother, her friends and most ladies in the assembly.

When the priest finally declared them husband and wife. Terry leaned and kissed his wife for a long time. When they stopped, they looked at each other;

- I love you, he said

- I love you, she said

Candy and Terry were united in front of God. Nothing and no one was going to come between them. Their love is going to be their shield, sword and helmet, and we all know that love never fails.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_  
_**Chapter 18  
"Mr and Mrs. Grandchester"**_

In the car that was taking them to the reception at the Rothschild's mansion, the bride and the groom were talking.

- Freckles, I'm so sorry about Susanna

- You slept with her…

- I don't know…

- The feeling you were having, that something was going to go wrong… oh my God!

- Susanna wanted to ruin our wedding, which she couldn't…

- Because we were already married…

- Because you wouldn't let her, this time around…you fought for us…you wanted us to be together at all cost…

- I don't know if what she says is the truth, but this time around, I wanted you by my side to face it… as my husband

- A baby…

- I should be compassionate, but I just can't! I don't know why…

- Because she's threatening your happiness, yet again….

Candy hugged her husband.

- Do you forgive me for Susanna? He asked

- Apparently she tricked you…

- I still need you to forgive me…

- Terry, it was before we got back together…and you thought it was me…but if you want me to forgive you, all right, I forgive you

- Thank you honey…

- Well all it takes for a woman to seduce you without you knowing, is to drug you let you call them "Candy"…,she said smiling

- I don't think that's funny…

- Come on, it's a little funny…I'm sorry she drugged you…What are we going to do about her, if she's pregnant?

- Well, I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there

Candy thought about Nicholas Pratt… but she was going to investigate, she didn't want to tell Terry anything. They arrived at the mansion and the reception started. There were hundreds and hundreds of guests. The bride and groom had to say hello and kiss a lot of people. Candy's friends were having a lot of fun. The children were in another room so they won't bother the grown ups too much. They would also play in the garden.

Lynda approached her daughter.

- Mom, how are you feeling? How's the baby?

- Fine, she said, how are you, after all the drama?

- Oh mom, maybe I was insensitive, but I wasn't going to let Susanna take Terry away from me again…I can't live without him. If I lose him this time I'm going to die without him…

- You did the right thing, but Susanna is still pregnant, or so she says…

- I saw her with Nicholas Pratt, mom… they met at my gala…

- You were keeping tabs?

- Of course, I had to know what she was doing… I couldn't help it…

- Nicholas Pratt, New York's Casanova…maybe I can get him to talk.

- Mom, what did you have in mind?

- I'm going to bait him…

- What? No, mom…don't!

- We have to find out if he's been sleeping with Susanna…

- I'll do it…

- You're the blushing bride, and he knows you're her rival

- You're my mother; he knows that too…we have to find someone else…

Candy looked at her friends. Jade was there one of the bridesmaid. But will she do it?

- I can try with Jade…she's going to help us…

- Trudy's daughter?

- Yes… let's try. Because if Susanna is pregnant with Terry's baby… well let's pray it's the Casanova's baby…

- Let me do this for you baby. I owe you so much more…

- You don't owe me that, come on mom….!

- Don't worry. I won't put myself in danger; I have a baby to think about…I have ways to get things done…

- Are you sure?

- Yes, baby, I'm sure.

- All right. Thank you. And thank you for taking care of the Pony Home…

- They were a family to you, they took really good care of you because you're an amazing young woman…I couldn't have asked for a better daughter!

Steven arrived.

- Mom, dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Terry and I got married, said Candy

- Well, you didn't want to tempt fate, this time around, said Steven

- Better safe than sorry, said Lynda given what happened the last time… I'm glad you made sure you and Terry end up together

- Thank you, mom, dad, said Candy smiling

They hugged. Then Candy went to talk to her friends.

- Wow Candy, said Archie, your wedding was full of surprises! I thought you were going to call it off…

- Why? Said Candy

- Because Terry slept with Susanna and got her pregnant…? Said Archie

- That was before we got back together…, said Candy

- But Candy…, said Archie

- Archie, Terry and I got married last night. I was already his wife for better or worse. So, I wasn't going to let Susanna ruin my life again, because as complicated as things looked, just the thought that I was going to be with Terry made it better… I'm Terry's wife for better or worst…

- You love him that much? Said Michael. He's very lucky to have you…

- And I'm lucky to have him back and I won't lose him again…So Susanna can come with a house full of kids claiming they're Terry's it wouldn't change a thing. This time I'm standing by my man and I won't let go of him as long as he wants me…

- That's the spirit Candy! Said Patty hugging her. You did the right thing, because the last time you broke up with Terry, you almost died inside…

- I did die inside, Patty. Thank you! Said Candy

She walked to Annie who was with her parents.

- Candy! Said Mr. Brighton, congratulations!

- Thank you, said Candy smiling, thank you for coming

- That's the least we could do, said Annie, you're my sister, no matter what!

- Yes, said Candy, no matter what!

- The Bible's definition of love as your wedding vows was beautiful. Without love, we're nothing…

- It's the most powerful force of the universe, said Candy

- You made up with your mother? Asked Annie

- Yes, said Candy and it's a wonderful feeling to have parents, someone ready to die for you…

- No Reagans in sight, said Annie

- The word is that they're in the streets, said Candy, my family didn't like the way they treated me…

- My God, if they only knew who you were, said Annie, you too daddy, you wanted Candy at first and she the Rothschild's granddaughter. Had you adopted her, they would've been eternally grateful to you… you should see what they did for the Pony Home! They are set for life!

Mr and Mrs. Brighton looked at each other.

- The Reagans are paying the high price, continued Annie; I'm certainly not going to complain if they're not here! They almost killed me!

- Me neither, said Candy, I've had enough drama to last me a life time with them!

They burst out laughing. Then it was the time for the bride and groom to open the dance floor. Candy danced with Terry; they were holding each other tight staring at each other, like they were the only two people in the world. The others joined them on the dance floor. Everybody was having fun.

Candy walked to her friends from the Pony Home. Everybody was there and the children were now all playing outside.

- Tom, Jimmy, John, she said, thank you so much for being here

- Well Boss, said John, you didn't think we were going to miss your wedding, did you?

- And as usual, there was a lot of action, said Jimmy smiling

- I didn't expect anything less from my little sister! Said Tom, you've always been the centre of attention…

- Well it is my wedding day, I'm the centre of attention anyway, said Candy smiling, thank you again for coming, it wouldn't have been the same without you here

- You're very welcome, said Tom, I'm glad you didn't forget about your first family.

- I will never forget you, you know that… I was the one who didn't want to break up our family, you all wanted to be adopted…

- Maybe unconsciously, you knew your mother was out there and that she would eventually come for you… look at this place, Candy, said Tom, this is your family's mansion…!

- I know, it feels good to have blood relatives… and it feels good to have all of you as my family too…! Said Candy smiling

She hugged Tom. Then she went to see her grandparents to thank them for everything.

- It's the least we could do, said her grandmother, for all those missing years… now hurry up and make us great grandparents!

Candy blushed and smiled.

- Thank you so much for accepting me…

- You're family, said the grandfather and family is sacred with us…

She hugged them and then she went to talk to other guests. She ran into Terry who had just run into his parents…

- Terrence, said the Duke, your wedding ceremony was… euh… very interesting. I thought I had made a mistake and come to the theatre…

- Very funny Richard! Said Eleonor, is that a smart way to tell him you still wished he hadn't followed into my footsteps? You were very interested in the theatre when you were running after me…

- Can we not do this now? Said Terry

- The spectacle was priceless Terrence, said Eleonor

- Coming from an actress, I wouldn't think much of it, Terrence, said the duke, you should've kept your trousers on…

- I did, said Terry

- That's not what your former fiancée said…, said the duke, you're lucky Candy went through with the wedding anyway…

Candy decided to intervene.

- Your Grace, I love your son and I wasn't going to let that lunatic take my husband away from me…, said Candy

- Husband? She interrupted the ceremony, you weren't married yet, said the duke

- But we were…, said Candy, we got married last night…

- What?! Said Eleonor and the duke

- Yes, said Terry, you see, we didn't trust fate this time around to let us be… so we tricked it…

- So I was his wife, for better or worst when Susanna came with her little drama… we'll deal with her later, and together. This time around nothing is going to separate us…

Terry took her and kissed her.

- That's wonderful, said Eleonor moved

She and Richard looked at each other. Richard let the rules of society come between him and Eleonor, if only he had been more like his son…

- You made sure you stay together, said the duke, that's good

- Too much happened the last time for us not to take precautions, said Terry

- You guys were smart this time around, said Eleonor, unlike some people…

- Eleonor, said the duke

- I'm going to go get something to drink, she said walking away

The duke followed her, she was sulking.

- You think he still loves her? Said Candy

- I don't know, I've always seen the cold side of him… but today I've actually seen some emotions on his face, said Terry

- I think he still loves her and she still loves him too…

- Well they're old enough to take care of their own business, said Terry, let's go, it's showtime!

It was time for the groom to throw the garter… Terry took it with his teeth from Candy's leg and threw it to the single guys… Michael caught it! Candy threw her bouquet and Patty caught it!

The newlyweds left the party after saying goodbye to everybody. They were going to a mansion out of town where they were going to spend their wedding night.

Candy was getting ready for her wedding night, she put her hair down, brush it and she put on a silk night gown. Terry got ready in another bathroom of the mansion.

The bedroom had scented candles in every corners. Candy came out of the bedroom and she found Terry waiting for her on the bed. He stood up and walked to her.

- Hello hubby, she said

- Hello wifey, he said, are you ready to do this?

- Yes…my love, she said

- Do you know how long I've been dreaming about this?

- Ever since you made fun of my freckles on our first meeting?

- Yes…

_I met the one I love, I met the one I was looking for  
I met the one my heart wanted  
I will never let go of her again_

- Boy, you really had a twisted perverted mind! She said smiling

- I knew from the second I saw you, that I loved you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and make love to you every night. You are my other half, my soul mate, you complete me…

- Terry, I love you so much my heart bleeds. I don't ever want to be separated from you again. You and I are one, like the Bible said: "For this cause a man will leave his father and mother, and will be joined to his wife. The two will become one flesh". You and I are one today and forever.

Terry leaned and put his lips on his wife's in a kiss which was soft at first and little by little was becoming more and more intense.

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth; for your love is better than wine.  
Your oils have a pleasing fragrance. Your name is oil poured forth, therefore the virgins love you._

To be finally free to let go and love each other is a thrilling sensation. Candy's night gown was on the floor with Terry's undergarment… He took her to the bed and he lie down beside her. He kissed her lips softly and felt a warm electrical sensation. His lips were kissing her neck, going down to her breast.

_My beloved is to me a sachet of myrrh, that lies between my breasts._

Candy felt a shiver going through her whole body and sensations she didn't know existed. She was caressing his body, while the mews were coming out of her mouth, mews she couldn't control if she wanted to…He was caressing her body and getting familiar with it; something he dreamt about forever and that dream had finally come true. A thousand and one sensations were going through both their bodies, making them feel very good…They were ready to be one. He was very gentle and she barely felt the barrier that was separating her from being a young girl to being his woman…

_My beloved is to me a cluster of henna blossoms from the vineyards of En Gedi._

The natural course of things was almost like something she had done before, her body was responding instinctively and moving accordingly and they were both feeling a tipsy sensation which made their heads spin. They went faster and faster moaning louder and louder until they reached the climax…. They screamed their pleasure together…

_Behold, you are beautiful, my love. Behold, you are beautiful. Your eyes are doves.  
Behold, you are beautiful, my beloved, yes, pleasant; and our couch is verdant_

Candy had her head on Terry's chest, feeling good. Terry kissed her hair.

- I love you so much Candy, he said

- I love you too, Terry

- I love the way you refused to listen to Susanna, I love how much you trust me and our love…

- I wasn't going to let her ruin our happiness again… the first time we were miserable…we have the right to be happy together. Whatever she comes up with now, we're married, for better or worse…

- That's how we should've handled it the first time…

- We were so young, Mrs. Marlowe took advantage, you had no one…

- This time we had our whole family ready to defend us, but we didn't need them… you were the dragon lady…

- I just wished it didn't come to that. Susanna got pregnant to keep you with her… how could she think of bringing a child in your relationship? How could she use a baby that way???

- She was desperate. She asked me to have premarital sex…

- She was planning on getting pregnant…oh my God! Well for the moment, let's not talk about that. For the moment, let's have fun with the pleasure of the flesh… that was awesome honey. I want some more…

- With pleasure, he said smiling.

They continued with their wedding night, making themselves feel good. Both learning how the body can make them very very happy. They were the only two people in the world and they were very happy.

They woke up in the morning very late; Candy was in Terry's arms.

- Good morning, he said

- Good morning, she said

- How are you?

- I'm great, what about you?

- I'm the happiest man in the world waking up with you in my arms after a night of lovemaking…

- It's so funny, it was the first time we ever made love, but at the same time, it felt natural, like it feels so natural to wake up in your arms…

- I know exactly what you mean, he said holding her tighter

They went in the bathroom together, took a bath together, had fun together, took a shower together, laughing, joking, kissing. They had breakfast in bed, the staff was there to treat them.

They were in the bedroom enjoying each other's company.

- Honey, said Candy, I still have to see your play

- It's ok, baby

- The last time I saw you was in that sordid theatre when I walked away, and the time before that, it was when I heard about Susanna's accident…

- The theatre has bad memories for you. I understand

- I will come to see your play now…I'm your wife and I will be there to watch you every night

- Every night?

- Yes… I will make time every night to come and see you. I want to show you my support

- I know you support me, Candy… you don't have to be there every night to see me play the same role over and over

- But yes, I need to be there, to see you shine every night…

- It will be a pleasure and great comfort to see you there, honey… and to know that you're not there with your Dr. Michael…

- My "Dr. Michael"?

- I was jealous…

- Because he wanted to take me to see your play?

- He helped you get down that tower and you danced with him all night…you liked him…

- He had just helped me get down a very high tower Terry; you wanted me to give him the cold shoulder?

- Euh… yeah!!!

- Terry!!! She said laughing; well he's interested in Flammy now…

- That's because you weren't available…

- Maybe… but we'll never know what he had in mind…I was too busy being angry at my mother and at you, to be interested in another relationship. Actually, I only wanted you…

- Like, I only wanted you…

He kissed her, smiling laughing. They were together, and nothing else mattered.

Meanwhile, Lynda had arranged for someone to spy on Nicholas Pratt. She was going to get on the bottom of the Susanna matter.

Susanna was sulking in her house with her mother mocking her.

- You took too long to strike, said her mother, you should've gone to him before the wedding, but no, you wanted to make a big scene at the wedding!!!! But Candy outsmarted you, she got married the day before, just in case the likes of you come and ruin everything for her, once again!

- You don't need to tell me that mom, I know what happened…

- You lost him for good this time…If only you had listened to me earlier…

- Candy changed, mom. She wasn't going to let Terry to me this time around…

- She got smart. She got her man back and she wasn't going to let him go… you should've played the baby card when Terry was still with you, he would've felt compelled to stay with you for the baby

- Well it was hard to do that when he wasn't even looking at me!!! I had to drug him to get in bed just to hear him call me "Candy"!!! Do you know how humiliating that was???

- Well this whole situation is humiliating, from the beginning… you saved his life and he was forced to be with you… all you got was gratitude… maybe we should've contented ourselves with that…because now you're pregnant out of wedlock without the man you love…or the father of your baby… Lynda de Rothschild was right; what kind of mother am I? I should've accepted Terry's help and not pressure him to be with you…What a mess!!!

- Terry is not going to abandon me…

- He's not going to leave his beloved Candy, now that he's married to her! It's over Susanna!!!

Susanna was crying. She did all that for nothing, now she was going to have a baby not only out of wedlock but without its father…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 19  
"A means to an end"**_

While Candy and Terry were having fun discovering each other. Lynda had her little investigation on Nicholas and Susanna. Susanna had stopped seeing him, but she was seeing him before…

- She wanted to make sure she had a bun in her oven, said Lynda out loud, well too bad Susanna, my baby girl and Terrence are married... You won't separate them whether that baby is Terry's or not!

Nicholas Pratt was going out with another married woman who's husband found out and shot him… He was in the hospital fighting for his life. Michael who worked at the hospital certain days of the week, was the one who had to remove the bullet. He had had a lot of experience at the war. He went to see his patient when he regained consciousness.

- Mr. Pratt, said Michael, you're very lucky to be alive…

- Did you save my life doctor?

- Yes, I did… because I had no choice and I took the Hippocratic oath… you don't deserve to live!

- Doctor…

- I hope this experience, is going to stop you from going out with unavailable women, because the next time you might get a main shoots better than the husband of your mistress. Take this as an epiphany, leave town, go start over else where, or stay here and change your ways… or the next time, I'm not going to be the face you see when you open your eyes…

Nicholas Pratt remained silent. Getting shot by the husband of one of his conquest wasn't fun at all… he had to change his ways if he wanted to stay alive…

Candy's friends were making plans for their own wedding. Annie and Archie were almost ready to get married. But Annie's father couldn't participate much, since he had financial problems.

- Don't worry dad, said Annie, Archie will take care of everything…

- I wanted to do this for you, Annie, said her father

- It's ok, said Annie, don't worry about it. You gave me a home when I needed it…now I'm getting married I'm going to be fine with Archie, I love him and he's wealthy

- I'm so happy for you honey, said her mother

- Mom, said Annie, come on! Archie said I can spend whatever amount I want!

Annie left with her mother to shop for her wedding. Archie wanted to make up for kissing Penelope Sanders, so he gave Annie everything she wanted for the wedding…

Patty and Jacques were living together despite her parents objections. Patty didn't want to waste time …

- My parents are getting annoying, she told Jacques

- We're getting married

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. We don't have to

- I want to marry you Patricia…

- Me too… I just wanted to live my life, I didn't even get a kiss from Alistair, I was too cautious, or he was…

- Well I can't complain…I get to make out with you a lot! He said smiling

- You don't mind waiting for the wedding to make love?

- Of course not! It will be worth it!

- I love you Jacques

- And I love you Patricia…

They hugged and they kissed. Patricia was taking care of the shelter for a while. Candy had been busy with her therapy and with the wedding preparations…

Candy and Terry came back from their honeymoon and they went to live at Candy's apartment.

- I hope this doesn't bother you, said Candy

- What? Said Terry

- That we live in my apartment…

- It's our apartment, you and I are one, remember?

- Thank you honey, said Candy smiling

- We have to take care of the Susanna matter…

- I've been thinking about that…even if it turns out that she's carrying another man's baby…you can't abandon her…

- What do you mean?

- Terry, she saved your life… she wanted you in compensation but she lost you…

- So taking care of her problems for the rest of my life…

- Beats living without me doesn't it?

Terry looked at her.

- How could you cut her some slacks after what she tried to do to you, to us?

- She's not going to go away, said Candy and she's our responsibility…and we can afford it…to take care of her for the rest of her life and her baby too…

- You're incredible, you know that?

- Yes, I do! She said smiling

Candy and Terry went to see Susanna who was in a very bad and crappy mood.

- What do you want? She asked rudely

- Susanna, said Terry, we're here to help

- With what? You abandoned me with your baby to go back to her!!!!

- I love her, and I was already married to her when you dropped your bombshell in the middle of our wedding! Susanna, how could you use a baby like that?

- I wanted you back…

- By getting pregnant? That was surely a stupid idea…

- I love you Terry, said Susanna, all I ever wanted was to be with you, to marry you, that's why I saved you…

- The way you're talking, said Candy, it's like if it had been someone else you would've let the spotlight fell on him…

Susanna looked down.

- Did you have to bring her here? Said Susanna

- Yes, I don't want to hide anything from her, said Terry

- Susanna, said Candy, Terry and I are married, so anything you want to say, you can say it in front of me, or not, because I trust him to tell me everything. You can hate me all you want, but I will always be grateful to you for saving Terry. Now have you seen a doctor for your condition?

- Yes, said Susanna sulking

- Good. I'm going to make sure you have everything you need, said Candy, that you eat properly. We going to take care you whether you want to or not. You can call me if you need anything, don't call Terry. He's going to be busy at the theatre. I'm going to deal with you…

- But…, started Susanna

- It non negotiable, said Candy.

- I thought you trusted Terry. You don't want him alone with me…, said Susanna ironically

- I trust Terry, I don't trust you…, said Candy

Candy and Terry made sure Susanna had everything she needed and then they left. Susanna's mother came back and she found her daughter sulking, but with a lot of things to eat.

- Susie? What's this?

- Candy and Terry were here?

- Why?

- To take care of me…

- That's a good thing isn't it?

- No! I wanted Terry to leave her and be with me and my baby!!!!

- Well you don't always get what you want…

- This is your fault mom! You and your big guns!

- You're right! I told you to wait until the biggest wedding in town was on to go and ruin it!

- I don't want this baby!!! Said Susanna crying, it's absolutely worthless to me!!!

- Susanna!

- It's the truth! I wish I could get rid of it…

- You would do no such thing! You're going to bring that baby in the world and take care of it. I'm going to make sure you don't harm it!

- Shut up mother! Leave me alone!!!!

Mrs. Marlowe shook her head and left the room. Candy and Terry kept their promise. Susanna had everything she needed, expect what she wanted, Terry…Candy made sure their contact was limited.

- You're not jealous are you? Asked Terry

- I don't think that seeing you is healthy for her…that's all! Said Candy, she might think you want her if you're nice to her…

- While seeing you keeps the reality alive for her…All right, said Terry, thank you for doing this…

- This time around, we're in this together!

- That's what we should've done the first time…., said Terry hugging her.

- I'm ready to come and see your play honey, she said

- Are you sure?

- Yes… I never finished Romeo and Juliet and I don't even know what you were playing in that sordid theatre

- When I was drunk out of my mind… but just the view of you crying, sobered me up…you're what I need honey. I thought I imagined you…I'm going to the theatre, so I'll see you tonight. I'm going to let ticket at the door for you…

- All right honey

Candy finally went to the theatre to see Terry. She remembered the last time she was there, how her world came crashing down. All she had to do is look at her ring on her left hand and she would feel better. Terry was wonderful on stage, maybe a little more because his beloved was finally there to see him play. Candy was happy she had gotten over that, she was very happy she was married to the best actor in the world, according to her.

Annie and Archie got married so did Patricia and Jacques. Candy was the matron of honour at both of her friend's wedding. And Terry, was the best man! Archie has asked him as a favour to Candy and to show that he's moved on beyond their old rivalry. Candy and Annie were happy they finally made peace.

Time passed. Candy was living happy with Terry. She was spending a lot of time with her mother and she was there when her mother gave birth, in fact both families were there and the hospital waiting room became animated with laughing and shouting.

- Oh God, said Terry, do they even realise this is a hospital?

- If you remind my grandfather Rothschild of that, he might end up buying the hospital so he could shout louder! Said Candy smiling

- No kidding! Said Terry, you didn't want to be in the room with your mother?

- Yes, I did…but…

- But what? You have that look…

- What look?

- The Bible look…

- The Bible look?

- Yes, you get this look, when you want to quote the Bible…

- Really?

- Yes…so?

- You're really my other half, said Candy smiling, yes… the bible says you shouldn't see your parents naked…

- Oh… yeah that makes sense, said Terry, you are so cute!

Lynda had a baby boy and everybody was happy, they started shouting and celebrating. The private room was full.

- He's so beautiful mom, said Candy hugging her

Steven was holding his son, he was ecstatic.

- What's his name? Asked Candy

- David, said Steven, like the King David

- He's going to be a king all right said Lynda's father, I'm going to spoil him rotten! And don't anybody try to stop me!

- What's the use? Said Lynda, you're going to do it anyway!

Everybody burst out laughing.

Lynda wasn't kidding; she took care of that baby on her own… Aside from washing the clothes… she was breastfeeding him, she put a crib in her bedroom and she would wake up at night to take care of him. Steven didn't mind the cries. Sometimes he would wake up and feed the baby his bottle, so Lynda could sleep.

- I love you Steven, I love you David, thank you for letting mommy sleep, said Lynda with her eyes closed

Steven would smiled and talk to his son, until he falls back asleep.

Susanna was going nuts. She was pregnant, she was irritating. Her mother was getting tired.

- Susanna, I'm your mother, I'm taking care of you…

- This is all your fault! Why couldn't you leave Terry alone? Forcing him to be with me!!!

- You loved him, you saved his life and lost your leg….

- So giving me a man who doesn't love helped me how??? You should've accepted his financial help period. Encourage me to get a prosthesis and go back on stage! It wasn't the end of the world…I've seen people back from the war with prosthesis having normal lives… Now I'm stuck with… with…this!!!! She said showig her belly, damn you mother!

- All right, I don't need to listen to this! Said Mrs. Marlowe, I'm sorry for everything, but you're going to have to do the rest without me!

- Mom…

- I'm leaving! Good luck!

- Yeah leave! I don't care! Said Susanna crying of rage…, you're a lousy mother anyway!!!

Mrs. Marlowe, said to herself the it must be the hormones and the mood swings pregnant woman deal with, but in Susanna's case it was it was a bit much. Candy sent a nurse to live with Susanna, since her mother left.

Susanna had a baby girl and a message was sent to Candy at the shelter. Candy felt weird hearing that. It might and it might not be Terry's baby. She went to the theatre to see Terry.

- Honey? He said, what brings you by?

- Terry, Susanna…

- Had the baby… oh…

- I'm going to the hospital

- Let's go…are you ok? He asked.

Candy looked at him. Terry came and hugged her.

- I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this, honey

- It's ok… it's just that...

- You wished you had given me my first child? I know exactly how you feel…it might not be my baby…

- Just the idea that it could be is enough…

- I know… let's go.

He kissed her and they left for the hospital. Susanna was resting in a private room. Candy and Terry went to the nursery to see the baby. Can I help you said a nurse.

- We came to see the baby Marlowe

- Oh, are you the couple adopting it? Said the nurse…

- Adopting? Said Candy

- We came to see the baby because we're friends with the mother, said Terry

- I'm so sorry, I must've confused you with other people…, said the nurse

- It's ok, said Terry

Candy was a little upset. Why would the nurse think they're adopting Susanna's baby?

The nurse brought the baby for them to see. It was a little angel, with pink cheeks, she was adorable.

- Oh, said Candy she's adorable!

- Of course she is, said the nurse, she's a little angel…

Terry was motionless. He was waiting to feel something special, but he just felt what people feel when they see a baby…

- Let's go see Susanna, said Candy

They found her sulking on the bed.

- Oh, Terry, she said you finally decided to show up to see your baby???

- Hi Susanna, said Candy, congratulations…

- You brought her here! Of course, she's your guard dog! Said Susanna

- Susanna, said Terry, you have to calm down…

- Why?

- For your baby…said Candy

Susanna was sulking and crying. She didn't want to see her baby, she didn't want her baby.

- Easy for you to say, you've got the man I love! Said Susanna, you couldn't leave him to me like the last time?? Everything would've been so simple…

- I'm not here to talk about that, said Candy

- Susanna, we're going to let you rest. Congratulations for your beautiful baby girl, said Terry

He took his wife and he left the hospital.

- Are you ok, honey?

- Yes… she's so…bitter!

- She was hoping to trap me with the baby… and her plan went awry

- Now there's another poor baby in the world who didn't ask to come to this world …and who has become an inconvenience, said Candy

- It's going to be fine, said Terry don't worry.

- I want to go see my mother, said Candy

- All right. I'm going back to the theatre, I'll se you tonight honey…

- Bye…

Terry went to the theatre and she went to see her mother who had just put David down for his nap. Lynda smiled when she saw her daughter.

- Candy, are you ok? She said when she saw her daughter's face

- No, mom…, said Candy sadly

Candy ran to her mother to hug her hard.

- What's wrong baby?

- Susanna had her baby….

- Oh…are you ok?

- No…but it's not what you think, it's not because Terry could be the father…

- Then what is it, honey?

- Susanna is so bitter, it's like she doesn't want the baby, she's not happy at all

- Oh. Well her plan went wrong…

- When we got to the nursery, the nurse thought we were a couple wanting to adopt Susanna's baby…

- What?

- Yes, she said she made a mistake, but it felt weird. Susanna is so bitter, that baby was only a means to an end and now it's an inconvenience…

- And that made you think about you and I, how I abandon you because you were an inconvenience? I'm so sorry baby…

- I just wanted to see you and hug you and make sure you're real, said Candy

Candy stayed in her mother's arms for a while. They were sitting on the couch. She cried and dried her tears.

- How's David? Asked Candy

- He's fine, said Lynda I just put him down for his nap

- Good…Can I stay with you for a while?

- Of course, baby, you can stay as long as you want

- I just want to be with you...

- You want to be mothered…

Candy stayed with Lynda and she was mothered. They took care of David together and when her father came back home, he was happy to see her too. Being the just the four of them felt good for Candy… She called the theatre to leave a message for Terry who came to pick her up after his play.

Terry arrived and found Candy with her parents, he felt good for her. Susanna and her baby had upset her more then she showed. Candy smiled when she saw him.

- Terry! She said smiling

- Good evening everybody! Said Terry

Candy stood up and went to hug her husband, hard.

- Are you ok Freckles? He asked

- I am now, she said, thanks to mom, dad , David and you! Said Candy

Candy kissed her parents and left with Terry. Lynda stayed with her husband. The baby was upstairs.

- I'm so glad she came to me for comfort, you have no idea how happy that made me, said Lynda

- I'm glad she's in our lives!

They went to bed holding each other after taking baby David from the nursery where he was with the nanny, to their bedroom with them.

Candy and Terry were in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Candy was brushing her hair in front of the mirror of her dresser. Terry was looking at her.

- Freckles, I'm so sorry for everything

- It's not your fault Terry, if she was obsessed with you, said Candy

- You're hurt…

- I'm fine. I just didn't know the birth of her baby was going to affect me like that… I'm sorry…

- Don't be… I'm lucky I have you in my life, said Terry, I'm happy we're in this one together…

She stood up and looked at him. They both walked to the bed and they lye down. Candy was in Terry's arms and she felt better. All they needed was each other…and everything was going to be fine…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Mommy Dearest  
by Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 20  
"Together we're strong"**_

A few days later, Candy was at the shelter working. It was the end of the day. Patty was getting ready to leave.

- Thanks Patty, said Candy, have a good night

- Good night Candy, don't stay here for too long, said Patty

- I won't. I'm not feeling really good today.

- I'll see you tomorrow, said Patty

She crossed Flammy at the door.

- Bye Flammy, said Patty

- Bye Patricia, said Flammy

Flammy looked at Candy.

- Are you ok, Candy? She asked

- Yes, said Candy, is Michael here?

- Yes, said Flammy, you should talk to him…

- Why? Said Candy

- Because you look kind of pale…, said Flammy

Michael arrived in her office to talk about his schedule at the shelter, but he stopped when he saw Candy.

- Candy, said Michael, are you ok?

- Yes, Michael, I'm a nurse remember?

- Yes, I know, and nurses like doctors make the worst patients…

Patty came back to the office with something in her hands.

- Patty, said Flammy, what have you got there?

- It's for Candy, said Patty

- What is it, said Candy, a gift basket? You can give it to the boarders, said Candy, I can't eat anything

- It's not anything you can eat, but it's a gift, well sort of…

- Patricia, said Candy, what on earth are you talking about???

- Come and see, said Patty

Candy walked to Patty and she saw a baby in the basket.

- A baby? They must've thought we were an orphanage, said Candy

- Candy, said Patty, I don't think this was a mistake

- Why? Said Candy

- Because, there's a letter and it's addressed to you and Terry

- What? Said Candy

- Here it is, said Patty

Patty gave her the letter and Candy took it. She opened it and read it…She couldn't see the content, she felt dizzy and she fainted. She would've fallen on the floor, if Michael hadn't caught her…

- Candy! Said Flammy worried

Michael took her to the clinic and he had a look at her. She finally came to after a while.

- What happened? Said Candy

- You fainted, said Michael

- Oh…

- Did you eat anything at today?

- I wasn't very hungry...

- You should take better care or yourself Candy, you're eating for two…

Candy looked at him like he had three heads.

- What did you just said?

- You're pregnant, Mrs. Grandchester, congratulations!!!! Said Michael smiling

- Oh… but… oh my God!!!! Said Candy smiling, thank you Michael!

- I don't think I had anything to do with it… he joked, not that I know of…

- Michael! Said Candy smiling

- You know Candy, I've always thought that if you didn't love Terry, that you and I would've hooked up

Candy looked at him and she smiled.

- Maybe in another world, without Terry, said Candy

- I know how much you love him…, said Michael, and I'm ok with it… I just wanted to tell you that I had a crush on you ever since I helped you get down that tower with that stupid suitcase…

Candy smiled.

- Thank you again for helping me coming down that tower, said Candy

- You were quite the daredevil! Said Michael

They burst out laughing.

- I hope Terry knows how lucky he is to have you, said Michael

- Believe me Michael, he knows how lucky he is to have gotten me back!!!! Said Candy

- You're going to have a baby, you need to slow down a little Candy, the shelter is fine

- It's almost normal for a pregnant woman to faint…

- Candy…I know the Susanna matter has upset you. You need to be calm and get some rest. I don't want to see you here until you've calm down. Stay home and enjoy being pampered… because I'm sure Terry is going to be crazed with joy when he hears you're pregnant

- Yes, said Candy smiling

She thought about what happened before she fainted.

- Oh, the baby, the letter, where is it?

- Calm down, Candy or I'm going to have to sedate you…

- I'm pregnant Michael, said Candy, you can't drug me like that…

- Don't tempt me, he said smiling, wait here, I'm going to tell the others you're fine…

Michael got out of the room and called the other. Patty came in with the letter.

- Candy, did something in this letter made you faint? Said Patty

- No, Patty, I didn't even read that letter, said Candy

- Oh, said Patty, you're sure you want to read it?

- The letter came with a baby girl, didn't it…? Asked Candy

Patty gave Candy the letter. Candy read the letter and she couldn't believe their eyes.

- Oh my God! Said Candy, Oh my God!

- What? Said Patty

- Oh… I'll tell you later, for now I have to go home… with that baby! Said Candy

- Are you sure?

- Yes…

Candy went to get some baby clothes they had at the shelter for the needy and some diapers. She also took some bottles and some milk for the baby. The driver was waiting for her outside.

- Candy, said Michael I don't want to see you here until you calm down you hear me…?

- Michael, don't worry about it, you won't see me for a while, said Candy

The driver came and helped her. She got to the apartment and the staff was surprised to see her with a baby… she told the maid to take care of the baby. She called a department store which was about to close to send her a crib, a pram, some diapers, baby clothes etc…Anything for the Rothschild granddaughter… She wanted to call her mother, but she wanted to speak to Terry first. She was surprised to see him home early.

- Honey, she said, what are you doing here?

- I do live here, don't I ? Said Terry

- I mean so early, silly!

- Michael called me, he said you fainted…

- Oh…

- Freckles, what's wrong? Are you ok?

- Yes, Terry, I'm fine. It was nothing...

- What was it? People just don't faint for nothing...

- You're right…

- Why did you faint, did you see a doctor?

- Michael was at the shelter's clinic

- What did he said, are you sick ?

- No, I'm just a little pregnant...

- A little pregnant? Said Terry looking at her

- I'm going to have a baby Terry…

- Oh my God Freckles! He said hugging her hard! Oh my God! I'm so happy!!!

He kissed her on the lips for a long time. They were interrupted by a baby cry. Terry was startled.

- What was that? Said Terry

- A baby crying, said Candy

- That's what I thought… honey, I may not have gone to med school, but I'm pretty sure a baby takes nine months to be born and that your belly should've been bigger, before that happens…

- I knew I married a smart man, said Candy smiling

The maid arrived with the baby; she had bathed her and changed her diaper which was soaked, she was wearing a beautiful pink little dress. Candy took the baby.

- Honey? Said Terry looking at the scene, are you babysitting for someone? That's not your little brother, it's too small and it's a girl from the pink it's wearing…

Candy was smiling to the baby…

- There's a letter by the lamp over there honey, said Candy

Terry took the letter and read it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Dear Candy and Terry, _

I've been spinning out of control since the accident that cost me my leg. I've made all the wrong choices. And now as a result, I brought a poor innocent baby into this world. But I don't want to be a mother; I got pregnant for the wrong reasons... which now seem stupid and trivial.

I saved your life Terry, because I love you so much and I didn't want anything to happen to you. But you loved another woman… I should've accepted that… But what's done is done. I'm going away for good and I'm leaving you the baby, which was for me only a means to an end…I'm going to be honest, you might not be the father, but since you owe me, take care of her and we'll be even. I want her to have you and Candy as parents, even though I hate to admit it; she's a really good person.

Candy, I know I caused you pain and heartache, don't take it out on that innocent baby…I was thinking of giving her up for adoption, but I thought, since she was a means to an end, she might as well end this thing between us…

Don't worry, I won't come back to look for her later. I'm never going to go through that again! Motherhood is definitely not for me!!!!

May you both forgive me for everything…

Susanna

P.S. I haven't named her, since I didn't want to keep her anyway… 

Terry was still astonished.

- Candy… he said

He looked at her; she was feeding the baby, looking at her with love.

- Candy…, he repeated

- Terry…isn't she adorable?

- Candy, you're ok with this? He asked worried

There was some noise. The delivery people with the baby stuff… Terry looked at her surprised

- Terry…she abandoned this little angel…if we take care of her; she said you're even…

- She could've called it even when you saved her…

- Yeah, no kidding…

- Candy, you're pregnant…

- And I now have another baby…if you're ok of course…

- She's Susanna's baby…I guess she's my responsibility since her mother saved my life… but if for any reason, this bothers you… we can make other arrangements…

- I have the opportunity to give a home to a poor abandoned baby girl, whose mommy dearest used as a means to an end…

- You're thinking about you don't you?

- I'm making you the promise that this little girl is never going to suffer the way I did. She's going to know that she can count on me…her mother to love her and comfort her, and I will never let anybody make her cry on purpose…

Candy was determined to keep Susanna's baby. She was going to be the mother she wanted to have when she was a little girl. That little girl is going to be love, cherished and taken care of by Candy and Terry. Candy felt she was going to wipe the wrong done to her by the Reagans…but she was going to love that baby with all her heart.

Terry looked at Candy and he knew she was going to best mother in the world to that little girl and to their own children. He went to sit next to her.

- Are you sure this doesn't bother you Freckles?

- I'm sure Terry, believe me…

He looked at the baby; she looked so pure and innocent.

- All this happened because I chose to leave you with her that time…, said Candy, they say when you save someone's life, you're responsible for it… I saved Susanna from jumping off the roof… so in a way I felt responsible for her and my answer was to give her the one thing that was going to give her hope; you, even though I died doing that…

- With her losing a leg saving me, I became responsible for her…

- Now she left us a little present, and she says we're even…

- It's a baby, Candy…

- I can see that Terry…Well, it's Susanna, the drama queen! Said Candy smiling

- You're incredible…

- I'm with you Terry, and with you I can live through anything. Together we're strong!

_A great man once said: Winter never fails to turn into Spring  
And though we're so different  
you and I  
when we're together  
Even the cold of December  
feels like the middle of May. . _

You are the night I am the day  
you are the star that shows the way.  
You are the instrument I play  
you're all the words I long to say.  
You are the land I am the sea  
you are in counterpoint to me  
And we agree to disagree  
no need to lie.  
I only know when we're apart  
I only live with half a heart.  
I need your hand to play my card  
together we're strong  
we can't go wrong

And now we know just what to do  
and how to get our meaning through.  
We're only one when we are two  
together we're strong.

Together we're strong  
together we're strong  
Together we're strong  
together we're strong  
we can't go wrong.

And every time your eyes meet mine  
I feel the world fall into line.  
I'm passing on that good luck sign  
let's keep hanging on.  
And now we know just what to do  
and how we get our meaning through.  
We're only one when we are two  
together we're strong.

And I will always try to understand you  
I'll be there if you should need me  
Plan you in my life  
there's so much we can share with each other.  
But if we say goodbye it's not forever  
I can't lose you now I've found you

I need you in my life  
'cause now you're in my life.

And together we're strong  
there are so many ways of looking at the world  
Everyone has a different dream  
yours may not be the same as mine

But when we're together  
we can make them all come true.

You are the night I am the day  
you are the star that shows the way. . . .  
You are the night I am the day  
you are the star that shows the way

You are the music to my song  
together we're strong.  
Together we're strong  
together we're strong  
together we're strong. 

- We need to give her a name, said Candy, what do you think daddy?

- I think we can find a nice name for this little angel, said Terry

- I was thinking of Juliet, but since her mother didn't get to play Juliet, bad memories…

- You're right…Juliet is out…

- I was thinking of something… she brought us peace from Susanna, didn't she?

- Angel of peace?

- Why not?

- I was kidding…

- It's perfect!

- Sounds like a sentence…

- She brought peace, with the only thorn we had in our lives…

- Susanna… you think she's gone for good???

- There were other papers in the basket, she's rescinding her parental rights… and…

- And?

- She put you down as the father…, said Candy

- Oh…but she did say I might not be…

- Well as the official father of the baby, it's easy for us to keep her…, she's legally yours…

- You do know she did this to spite us, don't you?

- Maybe, but we're not going to let her get to us. We're going to love this baby and we're going to forget who her birth mother was…

- Candy, for the last time, are you sure about this?

- Yes, Terry... I'm sure…She got pregnant as a ploy to keep you, mostly because I was living in New York…

- You're not going to blame yourself…

- No, I'm not. She's responsible for her own actions… But I'm sure.

- All right. What about her mother?

- You're the legal father, she can't do anything and I think she's going to leave us alone…

He leaned and kissed her on the lips. He kissed the baby on the forehead.

- You're pregnant, don't overdo it

- Well I'm going to get the experience I need for our second baby…

- Our second, baby…

- From this moment on, let's forget about Susanna. This baby is ours…

Terry looked at her and he had a deep sigh.

- All right, said Terry. This little angel is ours…

And that's how it was. Candy and Terry got baby Angel of Peace baptised, Patty was her godmother, since she found the basket in front of the door. Susanna had disappeared; even her mother didn't know were she was. Nicholas Pratt had left town to start over clean in another town. He loved life more than women…

Candy took some time off to take care of the baby. Her own pregnancy was going fine. Terry was proud to have a wife like Candy and he was also relieved to see the Susanna drama finally come to an end. He hired a private investigator to look for Susanna. It turns out she wasn't in America anymore, she got an offer she couldn't refuse to act in a theatre in Hong Kong which was a British colony…The Rothschilds had properties in Hong Kong…. Terry smiled… Candy's family was taking care of her, she was very lucky. Candy wouldn't have to worry about Susanna coming to take her baby back.

Candy's friends were also extending their families. The three friends were pregnant at the same time. Candy's parents had another baby girl. They didn't mind having children who were going to be the same age as Candy's children… Terry's father invited Eleonor to England to try and rekindle their relationship. He had separated from his wife and he wanted to try again with Terry's mother.

The Reagans were struggling living the simple life… which could've been avoided if only they had just apologised to Candy… Albert was still the big traveller, coming home from time to time. As the head of the family, he needed to have a family and an heir… So he settled down to fulfill his duty…

Candy's relationship with her "mommy dearest" was at its best. They were very close and they called each other everyday. Her father was very close to her too and her grandparents, as crazy as they sounded, were crazy about their granddaughter and their great-grandchildren. Her life with Terry was everything she had ever dreamed of…She often thought about how she got everything she ever wanted; a mother, a father, brothers, sisters and the most important, a family with Terry the man she loved with all her heart. She went on a quest for herself and she found herself and her future. She had a different take on things which made her think about herself first…The little girl who was always happy, who forgave everybody got fed up at one point and a boiling rage just took over… just when all her dreams were about to come true, when her mother was looking for her to make amends. It took some therapy, patience, forgiveness and most of all love, to make things right. Love from the man she loved and love from her new found parents…To forgive is to love and to love is to forgive; it's a pleonasm. When you forgive, you love twice as much. Candy, when her anger was over, forgave her mother, her father, Terry, Susanna… Yes, she forgave Susanna for everything; she had to let go of her anger, which also included Susanna having Terry while she was alone and miserable. Susanna had prevented her from seeing Terry when he came to Chicago and they only caught a glimpse of each other. She hated leaving the man she loved to another woman just because she saved her life. She saved Susanna's life, why didn't Susanna told her they were even? Because Susanna was thinking of herself, unlike Candy… Anyway, that was all water under the bridge. Candy was married to Terry, about to have a baby, with a little present Susanna had left them. Why did she agree to keep Susanna's baby? Because, despite everything, Susanna still saved Terry's life on that stage…Whether she was madly in love with him or not, she did saved his life, and just for that, Candy will be eternally grateful to her. So taking Susanna's baby for Terry's life, despite everything, was a small price to pay, to be rid of Susanna for good. Yes, for good, because little Angel of Peace's mommy dearest was never going to come back. Whether Terry was or was not the daddy was not important, that innocent little baby had a mother in Candy who was not going to make her feel like she was alone in this world, she's going to be loved and cherished. Love and forgiveness are quite powerful…

_Love, love changes everything: hands and faces, earth and sky.  
Love, love changes everything: how you live and how you die.  
Love can make the summer fly, or a night seem like a lifetime.  
Yes, love, love changes everything, now I tremble at your name.  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same.  
Love, love changes everything: days are longer, words mean more.  
Love, love changes everything: pain is deeper than before.  
Love will turn your world around, and that world will last forever.  
Yes, love, love changes everything, brings you glory, brings you shame.  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same.  
Off into the world we go, planning futures, shaping years.  
Love bursts in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears.  
Love makes fools of everyone: all the rules we make are broken.  
Yes, love, love changes everything: live or perish, in its flame.  
Love will never ever let you be the same.  
Love will never ever let you be the same._

Candy and Terry learned that, maybe a little later, but they did learn that in this world, there's nothing better than love. Love is the key to everything.

_**Epilogue**_

Candy had a beautiful little baby girl to keep Angel company. Annie had a girl and Patty too!

Michael finally got over his crush on Candy, well sort of, he didn't really have the choice, since she was happily married to the man she loved and a mother, and he started to see Flammy with a new eye… Flammy who thought Michael was attractive since the war, was glad to finally have him come after her. The good doctor and the nurse were a perfect couple on every level. They got married and were starting a family too.

The Great Aunt was still in Lakewood, alone without her beloved niece Sarah, who had to work for a living. Neil started to hang out with the wrong crowd. A near death experience with another gang made him rethink his life. He went to see Candy to apologise for everything and as a result, Albert gave him a job in the mail room of the Chicago branch of his company. He was going to keep an eye on him. Eliza and her mother were still saying that they would rather die, then apologise to Candy!!!! Well, it was their loss… a moment of humility and poverty, they chose poverty…. Eliza became the mistress of several rich men, so she had a very bad reputation. Her brother begged her to apologise, but she refused, accusing him of being weak…She never got her dignity or her reputation back.

Albert was married and had a family of his own. He had met his wife who was a nurse and a missionary, they were a perfect match. They continued travelling an unlike the Cornwells, they took their children with them everywhere, until they were old enough for St. Paul College, they would then come and get them for the summer vacations. Albert had had a lonely childhood without his parents. He didn't want his children to feel alone or abandoned like he felt.

Susanna indeed, never came back to America. All that crazy life she had there seemed so far and away, for her. She lived in Asia and she was happy. The baby she abandoned was part of a life she wanted to forget, so she didn't think about her. She knew she was in good hands with Candy and Terry… even if she did that as a last attempt to create problems between Candy and Terry. But she knew that Candy, the little Mary Sunshine, was not going to fall in the trap…

Annie and Patty were living fine with their children growing up all together and being friends like they were along with Candy's friends and brothers and sisters…Candy's parents were living happy too. Having spent most of their lives having fun, they were happy to have settled down with a family. Their crazy dysfunctional families were still there…

Terry became the manager of his troupe, but he spent more time with his family. Something he didn't really have when he was little… he spent the most time possible with his children and some of them were interested in acting. But Terry, wanted them to finish school first. Since he was the manager of a troupe, he would be there to help when they still want to act…  
Candy continued working at the shelter, and she had managed to open some more shelters, for young boys also. But she had a lot of people working for her so she would spend most of her time with her children and her husband. The Pony Home was also fine, with bottomless funds, to take care of little orphans.

There is only one life to live, you can let it go by and have regrets at the end of your life, or you can live it the way you wanted to and have wonderful memories in the end. Candy didn't let the second window of opportunity pass her by, she took it, fixed the problems and live the life she wanted with the man she wanted and the family she'd always wanted.

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.  
_  
_**THE END **_


End file.
